


Train. Eat. Repeat.

by ANewBiz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMFs, Badass, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Funny, Gen, Humor, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANewBiz/pseuds/ANewBiz
Summary: To make it out of genin alive is already a task. Living long enough for a peaceful retirement is going to be the equivalent of moving mountains.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Original Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi & Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Character(s), Uchiha Shisui & Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Anything you can do I can do half as good

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan based work of fiction: Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden are owned by Shueisha, Viz Entertainment and Masashi Kishimoto.

Train. Eat. Study. Repeat.

The mantra of a skilled ninja. Or anyone looking to live pass thirty. People without this dedication either died a martyr or lived long enough to realize their lack of worth. Knowing this at a young age was vital.

With a third war that looked set on making it to a tenth anniversary, everyone was on edge. A haste to force every slightly capable child of konoha into the ranks of their shinobi. Parents were scared. More so the civilians than the those of affiliation.

The common folk did not see murder and treachery as tools. They acknowledged it's existence only to be embraced as a last resort. Eventhough they were besides themselves the agreement stood. Upon seeking protection from a hidden village, one must be willing to provide their offspring to bolster the ranks in times of need.

At six years old Kobaru Museigen was, much to the disdain of his parents, an eligible child.

They were always honest with him. Nothing ever got passed his mother and his father was as blunt as a rock. He was either unable to sugar-coat his words or made a conscious attepmt to highlight grim details.

Upon his official addition to the academy, Kobaru received their nobility at full force. He still remembered the hard glare his father provided when he informed him that "two thirds of genin were expected to die on the frontlines. You have a thirty-three percent chance of surviving. Use it."

Tis a grim reality. One that he would thrive in and overcome. By the gods he would make it out alive to die of old age.

Being the obnoxious kid he was, Kobaru took to asking his sensei about ninja that got to retire. The man visibly bit back a laugh before telling him that only the crippled and terminally ill had the opportunity to retire. The most notable being their very own Shodaime.

Kobaru was as appalled as a six year old could get. How was he supposed to be strong enough to stay alive long enough to catch some terminal illness? Or more pressing matters. How could Hashirama-sama be strong enough to unify the clans in the land of fire but somehow allow himself to die by infectious disease? Wasn't his brother a genius? Wasn't his wife considered a witch?

Still Kobaru admired anyone who braved the frontlines of shinobi conflict and lived to die of natural causes. It was the life befitting of the strong. It was what he aspired to be. Not necessarily the disease or the crippling part, but the luxury of being strong to the point where your decision was above the law.

So after that, his goal was set in stone. Become the best to live long enough for a successful retirement.

It took all of five hours of his first day. To realize exactly how much work needed to be done to accomplish this. A lesson taught to him by a smiling devil.

Kobaru did not see himself as the most adept fighter, but he could honestly say he knew his way around a school yard brawl. Never would he have expected someone the same age as he was to so thoroughly hand him his ass.

Citing the other Taijutsu spars that day between civilians and children of shinobi families, led him to see exactly how far behind they already were. They were horrendous really. Altogether the civilians accumulated a total of one hit and even then the girl immediately stopped to apologize to her opponent. How quickly everyone's reaction went from doting over her to hoping she learned her lesson, lined up perfectly with how fast she was slammed against the dirt.

He needed to improve if he wanted to even make it out of the academy alive.

Before the rude awakening his plan was quite simple. Get a promotion from the academy. Get a jonin sensei to study under for a year or two. Then get promoted to chunin and apply for specialized training.

Now he would have to restructure and recalculate.

Just like any sane person wanting to prove a point. He spent the entire year requesting spars with the black eyed demon. Dedicating all of his time into dismantling his opponents style. Trying his hardest to come up with the ultimate counter. Kobaru being new to this and by no means a prodigy improved at an accelerated rate. Still everytime he took a step forward. The demon took twelve.

The beatings were numerous and the victories were non-existent. There was a point where the class sensei suspected him of being a masochist. Going as far as to conversing with the boys parents about his penchant for sustaining damage.

He couldn't be more displeased when word made it back to him. Through a student no less. He was weak but far from stupid. Kobaru was well aware of the more efficient methods of self-harm. He just wanted to hit this curly haired brat once.

Besides getting beaten like an egg every other day by the black eyed brat did force improvements. Eventually he had a few moments against the other clan kids where it looked like it could go either way, but still ended the year without hitting the Uchiha.

His hunger for improvement in taijutsu was where his capabilities ended. As his other areas of study was just barely enough to graduate him to the second year.

This only lead to a deeper feeling of inadequacy. The clan kids and civilians who had better overall scores, were promoted to genin. Then sent out to act as messengers in a war that was older than they were.

Kobaru promised that he would never be as short sighted ever again. He missed out on the opportunity to become an apprentice, all because he took losing a spar personally.

This negativity plagued his mind for two months straight until his parents came baring what they called "bad news". Which was a gross understatement.

Someone eating your sandwich without permission was bad news. His father being unable to make it to his orientation was bad news. Every civilian born genin of the most recent promotion being murdered during an ambush was terrible news.

The only reconciliation from that was that the bane of his existence Shisui Uchiha lived. So the one-sided rivalry lived on with him.

He was told of the chances of his survival, but those were people that were better than him at the craft. They were of higher understanding than he was. Yet they were all wiped off the face of the earth before they even began to cherish life. Kobaru even toyed with the idea of quitting. A futile thought as the only way to leave the academy was by being promoted or by flunking out. The latter of which could only be done during the sixth year.

There was no way he'd spend the next five years acting like an idiot. He was still a child but he had enough pride for four dozen lions.

It was back to school, punching and kicking until he was adept enough to graduate.

Save for his, just above average taijutsu. Which he poured his heart and soul into. Every other aspect of his academy education so far left much to be desired. Kobaru quickly realized that this was no fault of his, but a reult of passive interference by his parents. There was a tasking chore he had to do after school or a relative he had to visit on the other side of the village. He didn't expect full support at improvement, but sabotage was crossing the line. Not that he could retaliate.

Still he needed to work around chores that would leave him too tired to look at a book for more than five minutes without falling asleep. For that he commended them. He left most of his studying to be done at school. Reading and practicing at breaks and lunch.

For the next two years he embodied his mantra.

Train. Eat. Study. Repeat.

During this time he made it clear to himself that nothing would stop him from getting stronger. Not the abrupt end to the Third War. Not that new clanless hokage. Not a giant fox dancing over the village. Not even the death of said clanless hokage could stop him. Nothing would.

It seemed that his effort after the two year wait had paid off and Kobaru was recommended for a chance of early promotion. It was no doubt a ploy to fast track genin hopefuls into replenshing the military population lost during the fox's attack, but it was worth it. Besides he wasn't one to question his opportunities. It was his life's work. He deserved that forehead protector more than the fifteen other kids primed for promotion.

All he had to do was beat up some snot nosed six year old, who was being recommended by every chunin with a mouth and a pair of eyes.

Still he was confident. He was considered most improved in the entire academy. Going from some bottom of the barrel nobody to the best of his class in record timing. He ignored that all the other students that were potentially better were already promoted. This was his moment though and he would make it no matter the opponent.

So far he'd beaten a classmate and a fifth year student to make it to the last eight. All that stood in his way of getting an actual jonin mentor and eventually more power, was a child.

A child that was staring at him from the other end of the circle. The most innocent expression on a mostly blank face. This was someone that hadn't even lost their baby teeth and Kobaru was expected to pummel him with intent. He couldn't fight this kid. No goal in the world was worth it.

That and he was already marked as a masochist by the other children his age. If word got out that he beat up a kid, he'd be listed as a child abuser too.

Kobaru reinforced his resolve.

If he didn't win this. It would be another opportunity that he was to inadept to secure. He would have to atleast wait another year for a chance at promotion. That was if the village felt a need for extra genin twelve months from then. He concluded that he would beat the kid, but he would also allow him the chance to put on a show. Repay the good people that got him this opportunity.

The two bowed with the seal of confrontation. The six year old short enough to plant his forehead on the ground. This low bow allowed Kobaru to catch a glimpse of the symbol embroidered on the back of his shirt. A symbol that made his blood boil.

The red and white Uchiha fan.

Kobaru did not hate the Uchiha. They were the shinobi that civilians saw the most. After all they were the backbone of the konoha military police. Who didn't like people who were being paid to protect them?

The Uchiha however seemed to hate Kobaru. As they were always there to provide a harsh reality check whenever he got too cocky. He admired their dedication.

"Kobaru-kun ready?" the chunin procter asked glaring at the older of the two hopefuls. He nodded his affirmative. The proctor didn't even bother asking the Uchiha child for approval, "Fight!"

Before this spar, Kobaru had only truly panicked once in his life. That was when he broke his mother's vase while practicing kata indoors. Said panic dissolved in five seconds when he made quick work of the floral disposal and got rid of the broken glass. Thanks to his father's penchant for being oblivious it was made to look like the vase didn't exist in the first place.

The panic he felt when the six year old closed the diatance, before he could react, was one that shortened his will for survival. It was scary and physically impossible for someone of his size and stature to move at such speeds.

Kobaru's theory was proven right when a dango sized fist connected with his chin.

The knuckles were cold. The air around it was cold. This little Uchiha brat was using chakra. A topic that wasn't explored further until the fourth year. Even then application was reserved for the last two. Kobaru himself knew as much as was required for his education. Here throwing a punch at him was a six year old who figured out how to utilize it.

It suddenly dawned on Kobaru why the chunin were eager to get this kid up and out of the academy. Another year would only stunt his growth. After all, battle experience was better than someone talking ahout their's.

He scoffed at how quickly his mindset had gone from, help the kid put on a show to knock him out before he gets rhe chance.

After collecting the well placed hook, Kobaru spun with the momentum priming a retaliatory backhand. The timing was perfect and his arc was flawless. His fist was held firm and would knock the kid flat on his ass if said kid was about twelve inches taller.

Upon his revolution. Kobaru found himself face to face with another tiny hand. This time he received a chop to the side of his neck. He stumbled with the blow. His scrambling for footing was interrupted by a sweep from his attacker. Before he could even make sense of what was going on he was lying on his back. His right arm pinned under a knee and a small hand to his throat.

"Winner Itachi-kun!"

It was official. Kobaru hated the Uchiha.


	2. Trials Of The Genin Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his shortcomings, Kobaru is still promoted to genin.

He failed.

Kobaru couldn't rid himself of one measly Uchiha child. He had been bested once more by the clan of black eyed demons.Yet he was still promoted.

He didn't feel like he deserved it but it mattered little to him. He was a genin now whether it be through pity or by his hardwork, he would accept it. As this pushed him one step closer to achieving his relatively lofty goals.

The chunin that proctored his deciding fight, provided him with his forehead protector and had him sign away his youth in all of thirty seconds. Kobaru didn't mind. Shinobi lived fast after all and according to them he was now a full-fledged adult.

Even though he was officially a shinobi of Konoha, his poor showing during the evaluation wouldn't be enough to get him into a team. That was a priveledge reserved for the graduating class and the top four of the early promotion exam.

Anyone else would be passed on to the genin reserve corps. A bootcamp where they got everyone up to scratch to atleast survive a week without getting their heads chopped off.

He was given five days off, before he would start with the next batch of genin. The school's isolation on the east end of the village was well known. Any academy student with two ears heard the ever popular ghost stories about the place. He still had no idea what it looked like, but when he asked his proctor all he got was, "you'll know it when you see it."

Though it was likened to a thing of legends. In times of conflict the corps would be the main line of educating the village's genin. Jonin were seen as the elites and adding the responsibility of training three juveniles was relegated to one or two. This luxury was only heavily depended on in times of peace, in an attempt to groom a new generation of elites.

That's not to say that every jonin accepted the team that was given to them. As they were masters of their craft, they had a choice in exactly who would inherit their knowledge. Jonin priveledge also extended to drafting a genin team from the corps.

That barely ever happened.

Any one incompetent enough to wind up in the corps, was usually overlooked. As they were seen as the perfectly average, not worth the time of elites. That and no one in their right mind would drop a team hand-picked by the Hokage and the class chunin, for a trio of misfits in the reserves.

It wasn't seen as an intelligent move.

Eighty percent of the konoha's ranks were processed by the corps. Still it remained taboo to include it in your background. You could acknowledge it, but never would you find someone bragging about it. This was mostly because it was where academy delinquents and knuckleheads went to have discipline beaten into them. Reasonably everyone chose to forget that part of their lives once they secured a promotion to chunin.

Although it produced the most. The genin who learned under a Jonin-sensei were more likely to endure a better career. The more influential the mentor the more faith that the village had in the student.

What Kobaru would hate not having the most was the freedom to select missions.

If one was a graduate of the corps, they would have to take whatever was delegated to them by the mission desk. Once you were qualified and available you'd have to complete what was provided. Such was the expectations of a good shinobi.

Great shinobi and their students on the other hand. Got to browse through the list like it was a freaking menu.

_Well I don't feel like cleaning dog shit today. Maybe I'll travel south... Assassinate a bandit or two instead._

Those were the main reasons why he resented being sent through to the corps, but he was willing to hold of on his prejudice until he got to see what it was like.

He arrived at the reserve camp half hour early and put simply the chunin was right. He knew what he was looking at the moment it entered his line of sight. It was a concrete building that resembled more of an abandoned factory than a place where children were thought to kill.

On second thought it looked exactly like where you'd teach people how to kill.

Why was the actual academy in the center of the village and so close to the hokage's office? If a group of terrorist targeted said kage, they could potentially take out three generations in one attack.

_Some genius the Second was to not consider that._

Kobaru made his way into the grey walls, the scent of stagnant water invading his nostrils upon entry.

"Great. I hate it already."

He cruised down the empty hallway trying his best to remain composed. He had no intention of having a bad first impression. The classroom stated in his contract was at the very end of the hallway. As expected it was empty. No one arrived yet.

To his surprise the classroom was surprisingly neat. Unlike the outside walls it was painted and in a warm yellow that radiated tranquility. Desks and chairs perfectly organized in six rows of five. Ceiling spotless and the floor pristine. The only thing that was slightly _shinobiesque_ , was the complete lack of windows that made the room look like a cell.

He glared at it for awhile thinking it to be a well laid out trap, but took a seat at the very front regardless of his reservations.

Once situated Kobaru produced three marbles he had been using for chakra moulding practice.

It had been a week since he was made a fool off by a chakra boasting toddler and made it his goal to figure out how to mimic the child.

It took him exactly fifteen minutes to successfully channel chakra into his limbs.

This left him puzzled. Chakra moulding was restricted until the fourth year of the academy. The chunin described it's usage as dangerous energy that should never be moulded without supervision. All of that turned out to be useless banter. It wasn't dangerous at all. As a matter fact it was quite relaxing.

Chakra already existed inside of you. If your own energy was detrimental to your survival. Then you would have died in the womb.

The hardest part of channeling his energy was getting it to flow through his coils. Chakra was for lack of a better word, misty. It was there and you knew it was there but the moment you tried to touch it. Chakra decided it had better places to be. Once he realized that he was supposed to guide and not force it. He was pushing cold wisps of blue out of his palm.

Once he got over the fact that it was almost as easy as breathing. He concluded that chakra was the best thing to ever be discovered.

Want to run up a vertical wall? Expell chakra in small tendrils to grip onto the surface.

Want to jump ten feet into the air? Use chakra to reinforce the power that you can produce in your leg.

Want to punch a hole in a tree? Use chakra to line the muscles in your arm.

That one proved to be a terrible idea without proper instruction. Sure he blew a hole in the tree truck, but raw chakra did little to reinforce skin. Or his pain receptors. The knuckles on his right hand were still recovering.

He placed the three marbles on his open palm and latched onto them with his tendrils of chakra. He then proceeded to spin them on his open palm as quickly as he could.

Kobaru was intent on making his use reflexive. He was by no means gifted in the arts and everything he'd succeeded at so far was of pure dedication. Through all that he was still considered average. So if someone like him was able to understand channeling within fifteen minutes. Others would probably get it in five.

A week of training had gotten him down to conscious effort. In this fast paced line of work instincts was the method that kept people alive. He would drill this exercise into himself until the tendrils were as natural as a heartbeat.

After twenty minutes of sitting alone someone entered the classroom and took a seat to the far right of the front row. Directly opposite with three empty desks between them.

Kobaru looked over at the genin. A girl. By the looks of it a member of this year's graduating class. She held her frame rigidly as she stared directly ahead of her. Her dark blue hair was done in a bun tied up by her forehead protector. Which defeated the whole purpose of the equipment.

After seeing such misuse he redirected his attention to his palm. The marbles were still spinning albeit slower as he lost focus to scrutinize the new arrival. He poured energy into his palm once more and smirked as the marbles spun in his small hand.

More students arrived, some even getting there after the time they should have started. The more genin that arrived, the more Kobaru realized that he was one of the few that knew the true use of a forehead protector. Most seemed to have it placed anywhere other than the namesake.

Heck! This one kid was wearing it as a belt.

These were the people that he was supposed to trust without end? He had been affiliated with the corps for all of thirty minutes and already he was contemplating missing-nin status.

The final student arrived almost an hour after the official start time. He was obviously a delinquent. He walked into the room with a stupid grin on his face that leaked chaos and disorder. He was also hard to miss with his head of... orange hair?

The worst part of his entry was that he was the last student, which meant that he would take the last seat. Which just so happened to be to the right of Kobaru. Hopefully they would not be expected to keep seats.

The moment the orange dope sat down a puff of smoke went up at the front. Once it dissipated standing in it's place was a full-fledged jonin. Kobaru could tell by the red spiral embroidered on his left sleeve. It was required that jonin wear this as a sign of being elite. Chunin also had vests but could wear anything they got their hands on with it.

The man was tall. Sure Kobaru was still nine and was barely standing over four feet, but this man could be street light if he so wanted to. Long brown hair framed his face, which had purple tape placed diagonally under both cheekbones. Said face was wrenched into a tight scowl as though he was already disappointed in them.

"Listen up maggots! This is your official welcome to The Factory!" He yelled leading Kobaru to regret his decision of sitting at the front, "My name is Nohara Raichi! You maggots can call me sensei! Refer to me as anything else and I will make you wish you were never born."

He paused to conduct a silent scan of the genin and stopped the moment his eyes landed on Kobaru. The young genin did his best not to flinch, "Little Maggot! Stand Up!"

Without question he flew out of his seat and stood at attention, eyes taking an interest in whatever was directly ahead of him. He channeled chakra to his throat and spoke with as much base as his vocal chords would allow, "SENSEI!"

_Ugh... Too much._

"Name! Registration I.D and Goal as konoha-nin!"

Kobaru swallowed at that. He was pretty sure he knew his name before he was asked.

After two seconds too long he got his brain up and running again, "Museigen Kobaru. I.D. 012114," now for the hard part. His goal. He was confident in it and he wanted to accomplish the task. Still he had never said it out loud before. Once the academy had pushed that the protection of your loved ones should always be the goal of good konoha-nin. His will of fire appeared to be very selfish.

"My goal... Is to live long enough to retire."

He continued to stare straight ahead, unfazed by the snickers that penetrated the tension. He'd expected some form of indifference. The chuckles were quickly stopped when Nohara-sensei called on one of the perpetrators.

"You! Carrot Maggot!" He pointed at the orange haired delinquent sitting next to Kobaru. He shifted around in his seat before deciding to stand.

"Nakamura Chusei. I.D uh... 012330. My goal is also to live long enough to retire."

More laughter this time with less restraint. Kobaru stole a glance at the older boy, who was smirking, leading him to realize he was being mocked.

"Wrong! Your I.D is 012098! How do you expect to live long, when you can't even remember your own god damn I.D" Nohara-sensei barked saliva flitting out of his mouth in an angry spray, "I suggest you spend the next year working on your skill as opposed to cracking lame jokes," he paused to regard the boy some more, "understood maggot!"

"Understood sensei," Chusei bowed respectfully then took a seat. Kobaru was about to do the same and if he was a millisecond faster he probably would have taken a seat. This process was stopped when Nohara-sensei turned on the orange haired genin once more.

Three shuriken embedded themselves in the desk of his neighbor. It had been done so swiftly that he didn't register that something was thrown until he heard the dull thud on impact. The three of them appeared to be neatly placed on the desk avoiding Chusei's arm by a hair.

"You sit! When I tell you to sit!" The man yelled again with a volume that had to be aided by chakra. Chusei slowly rose into a stance his legs suddenly incapable of baring his weight, "Little Maggot!" He pointed at a very wide-eyed and scared Kobaru, "rest your legs."

"Thank you sensei," he bowed and did as requested.

Others would probably see this as a classic case of instant karma. That the bully got what he deserves. Kobaru was not others and saw things for what they were.

Nohara-sensei had painted a sign on his back that said "practice murder techniques here". Kobaru had never been bullied before. He was laughed at yes. Even then that was understandable. He would laugh at any kid that threw themselves repeatedly at an opponent they couldn't beat. Now he was going to be listed as the teacher's pet. That was uncharted territory.

He had just seen first hand, individuality being snuffed out. They'd only been in the class for three minutes and indoctrination was already in effect.

The introductions continued and Kobaru used it as a backdrop for his thoughts. Allowing himself to delve into his slightly unnerving reality. The brainwashing had been there since he entered the academy, but at the corps they were more than likely going to flip the bird at subtly and go full on military boot-camp. Gone are the days of a personal interpretation of the will of fire. Welcome the times of village before your pride.

"What!?"

Kobaru was yanked out of his thoughts by Nohara-sensei. Surprise, surprise, the man was yelling.

"My name is Hirai Nagisa," the girl who arrived after him replied. Her tone was leveled and dry, "I would like to be referred to by either or both."

"I will refer to you with whatever I feel like."

"If that is the case. Is it alright if I call you anything other than sensei?"

"No be-,"

The girl had enough courage to cut him off. At this point the brown haired jonin was practically steaming. He was clearly angry beyond anything Kobaru had seen to this point.

"My name is Hirai Nagisa and you will refer to me as such," she paused in what appeared to be an invitation for a response, "I.D 012085. My goal is to master all Konoha Taijutsu styles."

"Well Hirai-chan," Nohara-sensei forced a pleasant smile, "you're getting written up for insubordination. Get. Out!"

XxX

The rest of the introductions went by without incident. Of course no one could top the girl that told off their new sensei.

After that he took the class out to the back of the factory where they were expected to demonstrate their level of Taijutsu in quick fire spars. The man had employed elimination based fighting to get through the class as quickly as possible.

They started with two genin and the winner of the match would face a student who hadn't gone yet. The highest streak before Kobaru was called to the circle was two wins in a row. That in itself was a big mistake. It was a genin girl who reacted badly to a grapple to her chest. With one solid surprise kick she lodged the offender's balls up into his crotch. She was then two for two.

When Kobaru was called he made quick work of her and the next two opponents solidifying his position as teachers pet. This only painted an even bigger target as he became the one to beat.

The Taijutsu of the other genin in the reserves were, to put nicely, workable. The reserves were made up largely by civilians and orphans. No clan or shinobi family worth their name would allow their representatives to fall into such status. Which meant that the Taijutsu here was exactly what the academy taught. Everyone employed the same basic tactics. He too would be using this if he didn't spend much of his development imitating an Uchiha. Breeding a completely unorthodox style that went under the radar. All thanks to said Uchiha beating him every time they entered the circle.

There was really nothing wrong with the academy's style of hand to hand. It was developed specifically for the stature and size of the average child. In the hands of children who learned nothing until they entered the academy, it was essentially a glass canon. If they were ever to engage with anyone that was not exposed to the style. They would have a three second window to dispatch the opponent. Otherwise they would figure out the patterns and wind up beaten into a bloody pulp.

Kobaru was well versed in said style so trying to use it against him was a bust. He could take everyone out before they could throw their first punch.

"Alright that's enough," Nohara sensei called the fight prompting him to ease of his opponent's throat. His streak had quickly extended by three more, without taking any hits. He tried his best not to give in to the sting of superiority that he was beginning to feel.

"Guess I'm up then," Chusei the carrot top said as he replaced Kobaru's last opponent in the circle, "let's put on a show kid."

They bowed with the seal of confrontation but made no attempt to capitalize on each others relaxed demeanor. Chusei kept staring with a dumb grin crowning his chin. Kobaru with narrowed eyes and a sinking feeling of suspicion. If that second Uchiha kid taught him anyhing, it was to never underestimate an opponent. Everyone was to be regarded as powerful in their own right. After all even a genin skilled with a stone could take down a jonin armed with a tanto.

"You have the weirdest looking eyes I've ever seen," Chusei tilted his head, "Is your mom part cat or something?"  
The question was clearly an attempt to knock Kobaru off his train of thought so he refused to pay it any mind, "Oof not a talker."

With that Kobaru rushed towards the orange haired boy, plotting his string of offence as he did so. He opened with a left fist, jabbing it at Chusei's shoulder. The older boy quickly brushed the attack to the side then chambered a left handed strike of his own. Kobaru afforded the ability to duck at the last moment allowing it to sail over head.

He popped into a stance with a palm strike aimed at the chin. Enough chakra lacing his arms to finish it in one hit. That was the plan atleast.

Chusei in an extreme feat of reflexes caught the rising wrist and wrenched the offending arm. He then positioned himself with tell tale signs of a shoulder throw. He swapped his footing and jammed his shoulder into Kobaru's armpit.

The smaller boy righted himself the moment his feet left the ground and planted them on the lower back of his opponent. He channeled tendrils of chakra into the soles of his feet to keep him attached disrupting the toss and throwing Chusei off balance.

He then wrapped his free arm around the older boys neck and wrenched himself backwards. The two fell to the ground. Chusei's back to Kobaru's front who was coiled around him in an ever-tightening chokehold. His torso now wrapped up by short legs that held him in place. There was no getting out. In an actual fight he would have been dead already.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Nohara-sensei coughed officially calling the fight, "all of you were simply atrocious. So know that there is going to be a lot of Taijutsu-centric training in your future," he motioned for the two boys to join the others on the opposite side of the circle, "Alright then. I hope you maggots are better at ninjutsu than you are at throwing punches. I want you to demonstrate your usage of the three basic academy jutsu."

_The what now?_

Kobaru had been so distracted by powering through this bump in the road of life, he forgot that he was three years behind education wise. While everyone here had demonstrated the basics required to be a shinobi in front of their class chunin, all he did was a written test and kicked around a couple of older kids.

Ninjutsu was exempted for the early promotion, because it was something that they could easily pick up later in life. Sure he had to know the handsigns and their corresponding nature, but being able to hit a target ten times out of ten was seen as more important than swapping wih a log.

"Little maggot," Nohara-sensei pointed at him, "how 'bout you start us off."

Right before he could say anything Chusei stepped forward, "how 'bout I go first. Kobaru-kun just had seven spars in a row. Even if he doesn't look like it he has to be tired," he looked at the younger boy who stared back wide-eyed, "right kid?"

"Uh... Yeah. I am slightly fatigued," Kobaru agreed to the boy's attempt to buy him time. It was a shot in the dark that would just increase the time between now and his inevitable failure, but it was time none the less.

"Okay Carrot Maggot! You first!"

"Alright. I'll start with... Aha! Kawarimi no jutsu," Chusei grinned. His tone sluggish and deliberate. He pointed at a rock a few feet behind Nohara sensei, "first I focus on the object... Then I'll mould chakra for the swap," he continued going through the hand signs in the slowest manner.

Tiger. Boar. Ox. Dog. Snake.

"And..."

Two small bursts of smoke later and Chusei was standing behind sensei with the rock in his place. The orange haired genin looked back at Kobaru and provided him an exaggerated wink.

Oh dear Sage of Six Paths. Chusei's giving me a crash course in the basic three.

"Great! Now I'll do a Henge of uhm... I have to find something that my chakra is already familiar with. Aha! That rock," he pointed once more at his desired target. This time speaking much quicker in realization that Kobaru caught on to his ploy, "so I'll eject a trickle of chakra from the tenketsu in my arms and force it to replicate the image."

Dog. Boar. Ram.

Another burst of smoke and the boy was now a rock. Once again Kobaru found himself enamored with the existence of chakra. Was there anything it couldn't do?

"Lastly for the Bunshin I'll-"

"Just do it Maggot! You don't have to announce it for the whole world to know," Nohara-sensei yelled drawing Chusei to a pause.

Shit! There goes the academy three for dummies!

Kobaru narrowed his eyes to take in as much detail without the verbal guidance. He would have to find some way to repay Chusei for his selflessness. Sure he was still going to fail but he'd do it in style.

Ram. Snake. Tiger.

The older boy, as per the technique's namesake, summoned identical copies of himself. Three to be exact. The figures flickered into existence then stood still starin at nothing in particular. After ten seconds of holding them in place, they went awat in three plumes of smoke.

Sadly now that Chusei had completed his task. All eyes fell on the person next in line. That person was Kobaru, whose knowledge of those jutsu was limited to what he just saw. He wasn't capable of doing that. He could mould chakra but that was it. There was no way he could expect himself to replicate those three techniques. He'd consider himself lucky if he got away with one.

"Little Maggot we're burning daylight here."

Kobaru hardened his resolve and stepped forward. This was just another bump in the road. The worst that could happen from his failure was letting everyone know that he couldn't do what was asked. Which they would figure out even if he wasn't to attempt it. So he'd try now then work on his areas of improvement later.

He inhaled a lungful of air and concentrated. All he had to do was follow the instructions of a stranger. A stranger that he had in a chokehold a few minutes prior. The same stranger that was abject to scolding from Nohara-sensei on Kobaru's behalf. Maybe he said those on purpose to trip him up. If he did, then it didn't matter. It would take more than that to confuse the younger boy.

He focused on the rock and extended tendrils of chakra to envelope the object he wanted to swap with. Raw chakra was almost useless when it exited the body. If it wasn't for his control it would be weak enough to be blown apart by the wind. Once he latched onto the object, he did what he thought was the obvious and performed what equated to a mental tug.

There was a quick feeling of inertia as he found himself standing in place of the rock.

He actually got it on his first try.

The only difference between his attempt and the one before him was that there was no puff of smoke. It resembled more the appearance of Chusei's clones. He was there then he shimmered and he was gone, a rock in his place.

Nohara-sensei grunted in disapproval having obviously caught on to his signs of novice. Still he made no move to stop his attempt on the next jutsu.

Seeing that he wasn't being sabotaged. He once again subscribed to the direction of the older boy and allowed his chakra to form a thin layer around his frame. Once he leaked a film of sufficient chakra he imagined his appearance morphing into that of the rock. His skin tingled under the layer of chakra as he changed into an exact replica of his target. There was once again no ringing sound or a cloud of smoke. Just a shimmer and that he was now several inches shorter and couldn't move.

The knowledge that he needed to shroud objects in his chakra for him to take on the image. Matched with a newfound level of confidence in his abilities. Kobaru deduced that the Bunshin couldn't be that much different to the Henge. All he needed to do was gather chakra and form it into the image of himself. Which shouldn't be that hard considering that he was already shrouded in his own energy.

He imagined a fraction splitting shedding off and materializing into a copy of himself. As simple as that there was a loud ring and a puff of smoke. When it dissipated at it's epicenter was a clone. Considering that he finally got the smoke thing down pat he wasn't expecting this much of an error.

His clone looked around at everyone then at him, "Hm... It actually worked."

The sensation of two different fields of vision permeated his mind and reflexively the clone shut his eyes to deny the intake. Just as quickly a patch of black replaced the second field that was granted to him. He was no longer required to perceive for two, but the black bar that ran below his line of sight was thoroughly annoying.

Everyone in the circle, except for Kobaru, had been reduced to a gaping mess. Even Nohara-sensei dropped his scowl to take on a confused glare.

"Where did you learn that technique?" He asked in the lowest tone he'd occupied to far.

"Uh..." Kobaru looked at Chusei who shrugged in response, "Just now. Sensei."

The man scoffed then stooped down in front of the copy. Even in this position he was still taller than Kobaru.

"You don't just learn the Kage Bunshin maggot," The what now?, "you have to pour hours into developing the control necessary to even start thinking about performing this," Kobaru shifted uncomfortably at the praise. He wasn't used to compliments aimed directly at him. The man scoffed then shot into a stance, "How the hell did you wind up in the reserve corps?"


	3. What Doesn't Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobaru tinkers with the Kage Bunshin and takes his first D-rank.

The first day at the genin reserves was eventful if anything. Not only did someone get kicked out for insubordination, but Kobaru managed to learn three jutsu in record timing. There was even a brief moment where he considered reveling in his genius. That was until Nohara-sensei decided to critique his methods.

Apparently he was supposed to mould chakra while performing hand-seals.

The hand had twenty-three tenketsu. The highest concentration in the body. This meant it was easier to manipulate chakra in that area than anywhere else. Whoever created hand-seals recognized the fluctuation in the flow, whenever the fingers were placed in different positions. Eventually creating the basic twelve that could be used to perform any jutsu. As long as they figured out a sequence that could sufficiently supply chakra for it. For most techniques C-ranked and lower once chakra was moulded in the hands and the seals were completed. Unless the individual performing it had deformed pathways the desired technique was automatically triggered.

Kobaru was not privy to such knowledge. He just focused on redirecting the flow and it went where he needed it to go. It was much a surprise to him that he could perform any of the academy jutsu, as it was for anyone else.

When he got home after dismissal he poured his focus into his new discovery. Hearing that he shouldn't even know about this " _ **Kage Bunshin**_ ", did little to sway his attention away from it.

His family lived on the west side of the village. A short sprint away from the Naka river. As to how his parents managed to secure the plot of land was something they kept to themselves. Whatever amount they paid was enough to deter anyone else from building anywhere near them.

Kobaru never had issues with the isolation. It meant he could make as much noise as he wanted. For one who developed Taijutsu from almost nothing. Piercing howls of pain was a common occurrence when he joined the academy. Now that he was going to be practicing with actual ninjutsu, he'd need much more than the five hundred meter radius provided.

Nohara-sensei was generous enough to explain to him the details of his failed **Bunshin**. Most important, the technique divided chakra between the user and the amount summoned. Which was why it was restricted to Jonin or individuals with extreme control. If one was to call on more clones than they could handle, they were as good as dead.

Dying from your own technique was frowned upon by konoha-nin. More so if your death wasn't intended.

Next the man explained that although the **Kage Bunshin** was better than it's E-ranked counterpart. It was still mostly just a technical distraction. The thing would break under the pressure of a strong enough sigh. Then to prove his point he slapped the clone over it's head making it dispel in a plume of smoke.

The only astounding positive was that the clones were able to transfer knowledge, _and pain_ , when they disappeared. This meant that he could have a clone learn on his behalf while he did whatever else.

Still even the positives had drawbacks for this stupid thing.

If the clones dispelled in mass then the summoner could suffer brain damage linked to sensory overstimulation. Kobaru concluded that the creator of this jutsu must have died before they had the time to fully develop the thing. So far it was only proving useful in theory. There were too many downsides for this to be passed down to the next generations.

Still it was a technique he now had in his meager arsenal and wouldn't stop until he perfected it's usage. As anyone would in this situation he decided that he would first work on the durability problem. There should have been a way to keep a clone going after taking a hit from a slightly persistent breeze.

First he would try adding more chakra to the clone. Thinking that more energy would result in longer life.

Kobaru closed his eyes and imagined his chakra splitting off as he did before. This time without the hand-seals, as he didn't even utilize them on the first attempt. Fifty-one percent for the clone and the remaining amount for himself. The clone appeared and just as quickly slapped his cheek to gauge their progress.

Attempt one failed. It did lead Kobaru to realize that the unused amount of chakra was regained upon dispersal. Almost as though he didn't use any in the first place. The amount used for the technique itself was so insignificant that it was immediately replenished.

Chakra was just a mix of physical and spiritual energy after all. Unless he was thoroughly exhausted in one of those two areas he'd be able to produce a supply.

He repeated the process until he got to ninety percent. At that much his vision became wavy when he performed the technique. Still the clone was no denser than it was at half his chakra stores.

Kobaru cursed his lack of information on chakra. It was clearly hindering his advancements in this technique. He needed to nag someone into giving him more information on the energy that was essentially keeping him alive. That would make things a lot easier than what he was doing.

With his first method proving impotent. Kobaru surmised that making his clones more resilient was impossible. Why wouldn't it be?

The technique had more than likely existed for centuries. He accidentally replicated it to impress a class of strangers. Of course someone would have attempted to make the thing carry more weight. And if they hadn't done it. How would he?

_Why did I even waste all this time on this?_

Kobaru wasn't from a clan or had any sensei to personally guide him. His knowledge and use of chakra was amateurish. Just because he wanted something to be done didn't mean that it would happen.

Someone who was probably way more experienced with chakra was capable of just popping this jutsu into existence. He took half of himself, DNA and all, then forced it's animation through thought. Even then it was only slightly better than the other version. Which was just a glorified hologram?

The **Kage Bunshin** shouldn't even be possible. It was just ones chakra manifested in physical form.

That gave Kobaru an idea.

If a clone already had half your chakra, then it was already fifty percent you. The only thing separating an individual and their clone was that the other was a tool. What if in addition to chakra the summoner included their will?

He was slowly becoming the master of shots in the dark but if this method was tried before then he'd figure it out after this attempt.

Kobaru held his eyes shut and drew in a breath. He focused on halving his chakra evenly then materializing it. He applied all his thoughts into the clone being a solid replica. Then finally he gave it a purpose.

To live with it's own will.

The worst that could happen from him playing god was that it didn't work. That would only stop him temporarily.

The ringing sound went off and the visual field of his other half took up a section of the darkness. This was then followed by the sound of the half slapping himself in the face, but no poof to signal his departure. Kobaru's eyes flew open to the sight of his clone still very much alive and functional.

He actually did it. Sure he still hadn't got over seeing from two different perspectives yet, but he just brought to life a perfect copy of himself. He wasn't one to repeat himself but chakra was simply amazing. He had, as a novice, created a person. With mastery over chakra one could probably cheat death. Heal themselves from usually fatal injuries. Give life to inanimate objects. Heck! If they were skilled enough they could trap souls.

_How has no one figured out the true extent to this yet?_

The two _Kobarus_ grabbed each other in a celebratory embrace. They had just made a break through that no one else in the history of the technique were able to do. All it took was an hour of self critique and hushed curses to accomplish it.

His clone was the first to sober up from the quick burst of bliss.

"Wait!" He stopped mid jump and narrowed his eyes at the original, "If we got what we wanted to happen. How the hell do I dispel?"

The realization hit Kobaru like a wrecking ball. If he was strong enough to fight like he was his own person. Then that would mean he could only be dispelled if he had a practical death.

That would explain why no one explored the technique beyond a quick distraction. This would be morally confusing to the worst of criminals.

 _You probably need to die_ , Kobaru thought but prevented himself from saying out loud.

Sadly the ball of willpower and chakra caught on to it. As expected.

"That's..." He diverted his attention for a brief moment before looking the original right in the eye, "I can take it. Go ahead and kill me."

Kobaru stared at the clone ensuring that he could communicate his disapproval through eye contact, "Or we can have you burn out your reserves then you won't have anything to run on. Eventually you'll just... Poof."

"You and I both know you need this. For experience."

"Or we can just go with my idea. Which is your idea too."

He wasn't quite ready to take a life. He was especially not ready for this. This was him. What shinobi ever thought their first kill would be a twisted non-suicide, suicide.

"Well you can't make me disappear."

_I need to disconnect the part of my brain where you exist._

"We can avoid all of this if you just pour out chakra for awhile."

"How long is awhile? A day? A month?" The clone debated with a fervor that Kobaru himself wasn't capable of, "you have no idea how long it would take to get that done."

"I don't have that much chakra and you're already half of it. I'm surprised that you've lived long enough for us to have this conversation."

The clone furrowed his brows then without any further respite, headed towards the forest near the river. "Well if you won't do it. I will."

Kobaru had already lost interest in the charade and would have continued on with his training if it was anyone else. The only thing keeping him going was that he would feel exactly what the clone felt when it dispersed. A flick on the nose by Nohara-sensei left an annoying twitch. The countless self inflicted slaps to his face had the same effect. If he was to suffer fatal injury it would be ten times worse.

"Even more reason for us to know death," the clone continued breaking off into a sprint. He quickly made his way up the nearest tree and looked down at the original.

It appeared that he was intent on doing this whether he was presented with a more efficient option. Almost like he had iron will. Proving that even the improvements for this jutsu back fired in tremendous glory.

"Get down before you hurt yourself," Kobaru yelled at the clone already perched on his branch of choice.

"That is the point."

"I swear, this is as far as I'll go with experimenting," he muttered to himself before yelling once more, "Alright then make this quick. We have other stuff to do."

XxX

**Next Day**

Kobaru was traumatized.

The clone did not die on impact. It just managed to cripple itself. Making it truly incapable of doing what was the better option from the start. In short he had to commit an overcomplicated form of seppuku. Then once that was done he had the opportunity to experience the entire thing himself.

The wonders of the **Kage Bunshin**.

Sure he continued the training and by the grace of the sage, was able to make a durable version that could dispel by thought alone. Still no amount of advancements could cleanse his mind from watching himself slowly give in to a punctured lung. There was also the fleeting thought that the clone had planned for that all along, but didn't stop to entertain the point. He had already done enough crazy by having a verbal debate with his copy.

He arrived at The Factory at the same time and once again no one was there. He went on with his morning ritual, fiddling with the three marbles to perfect his control. He didn't have the time to make any progress in that area, as most of his efforts went into figuring out how to make a clone that didn't need to be murdered to dispel.

The first to arrive before he did was the girl that was kicked out during the last class. She took a seat to the far corner opposite Kobaru and proceeded to stare at that one area on the wall that was more interesting than everything else.

Even though she shouldn't have been here. He once again paid her no mind and went about exercising his control .

"Kobaru! Why are you here so early?" Chusei " _greeted_ " from the doorway.

The two boys became acquainted after the reevaluation. He was in debt to the orange haired genin and did little to refute the act of friendliness. Besides, beyond the first layer of idiocy, Chusei wasn't as terrible as he first thought. Sure he was loud, but it was manageable.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kobaru regarded the shameless delinquent as he made his way over to his seat. Which unfortunately they couldn't change. Hopefully this class Nohara-sensei would do all the talking.

He slowed to a stop when he caught sight of the girl sitting at the corner of the class. Kobaru, on instinct, looked away and pretended that he didn't know him.

"Didn't you get expelled or somethin'?" He asked marring his face with what appeared to be both confused and concerned.

"No," was the simple response. She didn't even bother looking in Chusei's direction. After realizing that the conversation ended he took his seat and went on like it didn't happen.

Chusei was different. He was somehow capable of presenting everything about himself in the shortest period. What he couldn't show, he said. And he said a lot.

Kobaru had given up on keeping track of the many things the older boy was trying to communicate. It felt like he was being bombarded with everything at once. Impressive descriptive ability for useless information. Kobaru would catch on to a pet dog being the current topic of conversation. Then he'd somehow bridge from that to a near death experience he had as a toddler.

To combat this train of random. He decided to sit quietly and look as attentive as possible. So far Chusei couldn't tell the difference and continued his uninterrupted rambling.

Ten minutes and twenty topics later he began recalling their surprise evaluation. Which Kobaru realized that after the boy mimicked the hand-seals for the **Bunshin**.

"I never thought it was possible to mess up something as easy as a clone," Chusei chuckled to himself, "but someone who managed to perform an A-ranked version by mistake was better than I could imagine."

"I did it exactly like you directed."

"I didn't direct shit. If you managed to blow yourself up instead that would be all you," Chusei replied in an attempt to disassociate himself from what could have gone horribly wrong.

"It doesn't matter it worked," Kobaru allowed himself to grin, "and even if it didn't. Thanks for the other two."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't bring it up again or I'll smack you over the head."

"Well if our spar yesterday was anything to go by. You have proven yourself incapable of hitting me."

Chusei scoffed at the implication, "who knew you could develop a sense of humor over night."

"Excuse me," the girl called from across the class. The two boys looked over at her, both surprised that she was trying to speak with them. They weren't excellent judges of character, but the blind could see that she was perfectly antisocial.

"There was a spar yesterday?" her tone was bland and managed to make the question sound like a stark declaration.

"Uh... Yes?" Chusei replied making no attempts to hide his confusion. Proving again that he was a good person, but was going to make a horrible shinobi.

"I see," she said then turned away.

The duo sat quietly for awhile, trying to think of an appropriate way to change the topic. Of course Chusei was a master of connecting things that shouldn't be connected. Providing them the honor of a segue and continued his his convoluted prattle until the other students arrived.

Nohara-sensei appeared in another puff of smoke the moment the last genin walked in. Leading Kobaru to realize that the man was waiting for the everyone to arrive. This meant that he was there the entire time and no one was able to tell.

"Okay maggots!" He yelled his greetings, "today you'll be taking your first official D-ranks," he paused to allow their celebratory gasps to die down naturally. Sadly the genin saw his silence as a cue to go on, "Shut Up!" That got them all back on track, "before we can head out. Carrot maggot! What's your I.D?"

"Uh..." _Dear god_ , "I.D um..." Chusei narrowed his eyes as though that would aid in his recall, "011- I mean 012 then 098.”

_Hm. It actually did._

"When we get to admin you will arrange yourself by I.D. Single-file," Nohara-sensei went on as though Chusei didn't say anything, "you have the option of forming cells of three, but considering that you're reserve genin your pay would be divided evenly."

Apparently jonin privilege extended to the actual payment amount as well. Which would make sense considering that the Hokage needed to provide suitable incentives for the future elite.

"Of course if you impress your client you could get yourself a tip. If not you'll have to suffice until I deem you capable of doing a C-rank."

Kobaru looked around at the others. Most of them had uncertain expressions. He couldn't blame them. They were probably war orphans who were now self dependent and needed as much money as they could get. Sure forming cells would mean lighter work, but it wasn't worth dividing D-ranked pay.

The shinobi system was most unforgiving to orphans. They were held in the village's debt for preserving their youth. Growing up with paying it back in the easiest way the village made possible. Through joining the ranks. It was a devious cycle that was hard to leave once you entered and would wind up repaying tenfold by their fifth year.

The orphan debt only intensified when the orphanage was trampled during the Giant Fox's dance party. Anyone who wasn't taken into foster care were given residence in the genin barracks. These were just one room apartments with scant furniture and electricity. Running water wasn't something they could depend on there.

The barracks were positioned a near to the monument where most shinobi resided. This continuous exposure would eventually solidify the goals of these growing children to dedicate their very being into becoming shinobi themselves.

Kobaru and other civilian children were limited to their chunin-sensei and the few Uchiha assigned to their district. Unless they were forced into being shinobi, they usually learned the craft of their parents. Not that he was interested in becoming an undertaker. Something about embalming didn't sit well with him.

On the upside of this career, the pay for being jonin rank was enough to live a modest life in one of the outer condos. This pay would only increase based on the area that you decided to specialize in. One would be able to obtain a steady salary without having to put their life on edge ever again.

The rank in itself was hard to reach, leading most chunin to settle for jobs like teaching or gate guarding for several years without any care. It was easy to do and it paid the best compared to actual missions at that rank. These positions however were greatly limited. With only ten chunin working at the academy and six at the main gate. This was more for the personal relationships or know how that one developed with their clients, than it was to limit high earnings.

To combat this system clans hired their own to take work in their shops. Unlucky orphan chunin usually set their sights on making huge investments into local restaurants and stores that weren't already aligned with shinobi. If they were crafty enough they'd set up their own business and keep it afloat until they had the luxury to hire civilians.

Kobaru had only been to the Hokage's administration office once. It was during his first week at the academy, serving as a field trip to familiarize the village hopefuls. That was three years ago and the office had been structurally remodeled.

Three chunin were assigned the responsibility of categorizing and filing the paperwork. During his last visit, missions were given out directly by the Hokage and that was during a war. When the fourth took office it was one of the things he sought to change. The original process was both impractical and time consuming. The village leader would obviously have more important things to do than assign his low ranks janitorial duties. It was honestly worrying that his predecessors didn't think of it themselves.

Of course missions of A and S-rank, were still handed out by the Hokage, but that was mainly because of the sensitivity of the tasks themselves. Anything at those levels were usually kept between the Kage and the person completing it. Even then the client would remain anonymous. The only other bit of information on Jonin level missions were that they tended to be morally ambiguous, even by shinobi standards.

Kobaru was pulled out of his thoughts when he caught sight of Chusei beckoning for him to leave his place in line. He wouldn't. Nohara-sensei was very clear and the young genin had no intention of being the man's new target.

He shook his head at the other boy, who responded with a very exaggerated display of disappointment before gesturing once more. Kobaru was not willing to agree, but summoned a basic clone and sent him over to the front. The other students were yet to get over the fact that his clone was just a less durable him and resorted to amused chatter when the copy went about it's business.

It was still hard to interpret two images simultaneously but he managed to keep his thoughts focused on one sightline at a time. He'd have to find a way to nullify the second layer of vision.

Chusei managed to say a few words before the clone facepalmed in utter disappointment. It then dispersed itself with woeful thoughts. The older boy wanted to team up. Saying something along the lines of not wanting to clean toilets alone. Kobaru for one did not mind breaking off into a cell. Unlike most of the genin there. He had a loving family that weren't making any moves to get him out of the house. He could settle for half pay until his sixteenth birthday or so.

The delinquent seemed to sense his agreement, as he was now talking to Nohara-sensei and pointing to the back like an overexcited child. The jonin let out a sigh then muttered his approval. Right as Chusei was about to turn away, he was joined by no other than the girl that kept to herself in class. She spoke, unsurprisingly, without unnecessary movements limiting Kobaru's interpretation to whatever Chusei did in response.

Learn how to read lips, Kobaru thought adding to his growing to-do list

From his understanding the orange haired genin was appalled, by whatever was being said. His attention seemed to be split between the girl and Nohara-sensei. The jonin let out another sigh then nodded at her. Kobaru, unable to reign in his curiosity, walked over to the three to listen in on the conversation.

"Little maggot," Nohara-sensei sighed not looking away from the blue haired genin, "Uppity maggot here wants to join you two. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Hell yeah it's a problem," Chusei cut in before Kobaru could respond.

She turned to look at him with the expressions of a well trained statue, "Kobaru-kun. If it will help my situation, I am willing to forego payment."

"Well in that case..." Chusei replaced his glare with a cheerful grin, "let's get to cleaning team."

"You just said that I-"

"That was before you stated the terms," he continued smiling at the girl, "why didn't you open with that? We could have been there already if you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is so hard. More so that I have to align myself with the rules of someone else's imagination. I do hope you enjoyed it. As per usual leave comments. Opinions really help.


	4. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobaru completes his first D-rank and experiences then engages in combat with his genin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback I've been getting so far. Both on reddit and in the comment section. I promise to not let you guys down.

Being a shinobi was an odd occupation. Your area of work was never specified.

One week your're assassinating a delegate in the north. Next your charged with picking up trash at the park. Once registered under a hidden village, a shinobi was property. A tool to accomplish the asinine tasks of the most powerful individuals in their country. The only ones that could refute requests from their superior, were those of equal influence.

Until then if your leader asked you to clean shit off the walls of a public washroom. Then you went to work without question. No matter how revolting it appeared.

In Kobaru's case, he hated it. He'd slash his forehead protector and head south, before he did anything as disgusting as that again.

The trio of reserve genin had spent the early hours of their day, cleaning a public washroom in the shopping district. The whole scene was a thing of horrors. One that he couldn't wait to eventually forget.

They were assigned a simple sanitary mission. What they got was closer to a renovation. The floor and walls were caked in crusty brown. And as one could imagine. The scent it gave off was truly capable of peeling paint. Even Kobaru's basic clones would pop themselves the moment they were summoned to avoid the foul smell.

"How did it end up on the ceiling?" Chusei asked as the three genin hurried out of their now spotless worksite. His face was blanched with looks of great trauma. It was the second time he had brought it up and just as the first he would receive no answer. Mainly because no one could explain how a brown mound defied the laws of gravity.

Thankfully Nagisa was kind enough to "loan" the two boys a pair of facemasks. It was enough to dull the toxic air. Even with two _willpower-clones_ doing their fair share of work. It took them three hours to complete the mission. They could finally return to class and pretend that it never happened.

The entire task was, to put short, demeaning.

He was always aware that a D-rank was essentially community service, but this could be done by any willing civilian with free time. There were also homeless people in the red light district that could work for a lot less. Some would even settle for a one-sided barter.

Missions at this level were evidently created to provide the village with a cheap labor force. The Second Hokage, during his time as advisor, had shinobi assemble furniture, paint walls and pot plants. Things that would make them appear as harmless and helpful when civilians were still getting used to the idea of hidden villages. It was smart and it worked. Konoha had more resident civilians than any other hidden village on the continent by the end of the first war.

With people getting used to sharing a community with child assassins and controlled psychopaths. Periods of peace brought change to what D-ranks stood for.

Modern times took it and devolved them into a lesson. A deterrent of impudence or, most commonly, to humble the likes of any arrogant genin. As per his personal experience it got the job done.

"Cells of three my ass," Chusei continued his tirade when they were at a safe distance, "next time we're going in there with a small army. It's a miracle we finished that before lunch."

"How can you even think about lunch right now?" Kobaru asked his jaw slack in aw. The only thing on his mind during the mission, was to keep his mouth shut in a vice. He couldn't afford to fall ill, because of excrement ingestion. Especially from his first actual assignment as shinobi.

"'Cuz I'm hungry."

"There were several brown hand prints Chusei!"

"So. Now it's none of our business. We completed our first mission and that calls for a celebration," the orange haired genin smirked at his younger comrade, "Besides this is as bad as a D-rank gets. Everything from here should be ten times easier."

Kobaru wanted to agrue further, but the older boy did raise a point. This was without a doubt the worst thing that could happen on a mission at this level.

"Excuse me," the girl in the group cut in seeing her opportunity to speak, "I do not believe restaurants would let anyone in smelling as we do."

Chusei took a whiff of his T-shirt then looked over at her, "Apparently my sense of smell shut down and I didn't realize."

"Lucky you," Kobaru sighed, "I wish I knew a jutsu that could nullify scent."

"That would definitely help us," she nodded in agreement

Chusei continued his attempt to pick up the scent clinging to their clothes. Taking in lungful, after lungful of the putrid stench, "You think Nohara-sensei has any rules against smelling like a _shit-pit_. 'Cuz showering isn't something I can just..."

He trailed off drawing in the other boy's attention. So far if no one stopped him, Chusei just went on with whatever came to mind. Kobaru scanned the boy's face for a tell, but there wasn't any sign of anything bothering him.

"We understand if you don't like showering Kagawa-san," Kobaru teased nudging him with an elbow, "but you can have a bath at my house before we head back. I live kinda far, so if you want to get back to class on time. We're gonna have to skip lunch."

"Is there no end to your kindness?" Chusei nudged him back. A little too hard for the smaller boy, but Kobaru refused to sully the sullen mood with a complaint.

"Well I do owe you for that jutsu crash course."

"And I told you not to bring it up again."

"Excuse me," Nagisa interjected with what was turning out to be a verbal tick, "Is it possible to have that invitation extended to me as well. Water is a commodity that I can't afford to squander right now."

"Uh... Of course," Chusei replied even though the question wasn't directed to him. He then plastered his face with a grin and grabbed Kobaru by the shoulder, "we orphans gotta stick together you know."

_Yes. Yes we do._ Kobaru nodded to himself before he processed the statement, "when I said my place I meant as in my parents."

"Really?" Chusei asked Kobaru comfirmed with several quick nods. The orange haired haired boy twisted his face in confusion. As though he was trying desperately to convince himself that what he was hearing was a lie.

"Excuse me. I was also under the impression that you were parentless."

"What would give you that idea?" Kobaru asked, not feeling as generous as he did thirty seconds prior.

"Well you always have this negative background thought when I link our chakra," Chusei explained, "And the goal you gave yesterday. That was basically the nail in the coffin for me."

"My father did a poor job sugar-coating things. Did you just say link chakra?"

"Did I? Sorry I meant..." Chusei began but wound up gagging mid-sentence, "Kobaru we need that bath right now my nose is dying."

XxX

Kobaru was just about average when it came to identifying behavioral patterns. What he knew came from the basics that were taught at the academy. If someone really put effort into hiding something from him, then they'd be able to do so without him being any wiser.

Reading Chusei on the other hand, was easier than breathing. That was mostly because he sucked at being inconspicuous.

Since his slip up, he resorted to counting his words and carefully going over sentences before speaking. Something that Kobaru was sure the orange haired boy was incapable of doing. Whatever " _linking chakra"_ was, he kept it to himself.

If the younger boy was being honest, the silence during the walk from his house was peaceful. No random stories or saying anything for the sake of saying it. He could do with another one of those in a group interaction.

From what he heard, Chusei could effectively read his thoughts, so Kobaru wasn't going to force anything from him. He didn't even care about the technique. He'd just prefer to have it added to his arsenal for whatever use he came up with.

_If Chusei could learn something like that then it can't be that hard_.

Until then he'd figure out a way to keep his curiosity at the forefront of his mind. He could stop the other boy's rambling for a few weeks.

  
"Alright maggots from the dirty looks I'm getting right now. I can tell that you hate D-ranks. Which is a good thing!" Nohara-sensei began looking up from the mission reports, "At the very least I'm glad to know that you maggots could actually read and write!"

He scanned the class with a silent glare gauging their reactions. The jonin always had a look on his face that showed that his conscience died several years ago. It was either that or the man genuinely had two emotions. If he wasn't angry, he was disappointed. Even when he was distributing praise.

"D-ranks are referred to as buffers. Jonin and Chunin only complete these between highstake tasks. You maggots will use them to build up to the more stressful missions the village has to offer. Considering that we ended a war not too long ago we have a lot of highstake missions banked up, for completion. So you might as well enjoy the babysitting while you can.

"As you may or may not know by now. A shinobi is there to do the work that other people can't stomach. That includes sorting through discarded pig intestines for a ring that wasn't even lost in the first place."

"That butcher was a jackass sensei!" someone shouted from the back of the class.

"He's a paying a jackass so shut up! Our job is to do the unsettling work, not complain about it," Nohara-sensei shot back then went about the rest of his explanation, "If you let something like a dirty toilet or animal guts stop you then you're not gonna make it pass the main gate. Anyone capable of doing what you guys had to do before lunch. Can plunge their hand into a beating heart, then make it across a bloody battlefield without keeling over from the scent.

"Although C-ranks are one step above what you did today and even then you're expected to take lives. Sure it should be bandits, but they are in their own right lethal. They won't care if you don't like getting your hands dirty, they will do whatever's necessary to get the job done. And that's the mentality that you should have going into this."

"But they're just bandits not shinobi. I'm pretty sure we can take 'em," Chusei decided to add his two cents.

"Sure in a one and one situation shinobi wins no matter the age or experience. But can a maggot cell dispatch an entire gang? The answer is no! The reason criminal activity such as this is prevalent and thats because anything can happen in an overwhelming ambush. These men and women expect to die running into a client protected by shinobi. And most of them will in the scuffle. Some will even use themsevles as a distraction for their friends to getaway with whatever's being guarded. After all they're willing to do anything to ensure their family back home gets a meal."

"Excuse me sensei. If that is the case then why don't they produce their own food? It would save them more lives."

"Agriculture requires land and In places like Fire country. All of it is owned by our Daimyo and monitored by his delegates. The only areas that go unchecked, are infertile and incapable of producing anything but cacti. If they want food. They'd have to steal."

"Then what about their children?" Chusei asked his eyes narrowed for some reason.

"I am not sure. I do have a friend who was tasked with scouting a bandit community recently. He told me that there are rarely any children in those areas. And if there are, we have to rescue them and bring them back to the village."

_Of course they were._

Children were seen as commodity after a population decrease. Either your own people provided a supply or you commandeered those of smaller states. They were easier to indoctrinate than adults. Even a rebel teen would be broken before someone who already developed a matured sense of identity.

It was quite obvious they went there for the young and vulnerable.

What village would even waste time on scouting a bandit hangout? Why would a village even waste resources by sending someone there? A skilled jonin with a spoon and a fork could dispatch an entire nations worth without them even realizing. The only how they can justify further interference is if someone important got murdered. Or, way less likely, the bandits were learning shinobi arts.

"Uhm sensei..." Kobaru raised his hand, "what happens if bandits get too good at what their doing?"

Chusei saw issue with the clarity in the statement, "What do you mean by _too good_?"

"Then we take extra precautions to esnure no one gets hurt," Nohara-sensei ignored the youngest genin in the room, "little maggot! What you need to understand is that survival is the name of the game. You take out your competition or pick at their weak spot until they give way. Which leads to B-ranks.

"Your not going to be tasked with these until you make chunin, but... Sometimes a C-rank can clash with a B-rank of a different village. Especially now considering that the only other nation we have an alliance with is Wind Country. Information is limited to what the client informs us. That means they can hire a cell for far less than what it should be. Before you know it your fighting a shinobi two ranks higher and fifteen years your senior. With our current political climate the chances of an interaction coming to blows is about nine in ten. According to our intelligence network, leaf forehead protectors alone get's you a hundred thousand ryo. A body to go with it doubles the amount.

"So in case you run into shinobi looking for a fight you are to initiate evasive manoeuvres. Get back to the village as quickly as possible, so we can have it reassigned. I don't care if you think you can take them. Or if the client gives you a sad story about why they requested less. You are to take your client, if you can and _haulass_ back to konoha you hear me?"

"Yes sensei!" They sang in response.

"If they persue you. Then there are rules for that too," he paused to mull over what he was about to say, "if things get hard. Mist-nin never have information of value and are more dangerous in one on one situations. So keep your distance. They won't follow you back to the gate. Cloud-nin are bolder and talk a lot less. Try your best to lead them to the gate where our chunin can hold them off. Remember maggots! You are not licensed to complete a mission of that degree. If it head's south then what matters is that you comeback alive. Your lives are valueable."

_Translation we're running low on shinobi and can't afford to lose anyone._

"Excuse me sensei," Nagisa raised her hand, "what do we do if we are persued by rock-nin."

"Then... this is the only time one of you are allowed to stay back as a distraction. Leading those stoneheaded pieces of shit back to the village is a terrible idea," Nohara-sensei sighed then graced the girl with a hard glare, "because rock-nin... rock-nin explode!"

The class of genin sat in silence. Absorbing the essence of what was just said. Most stayed quiet because of how violent it sounded to turn into a bomb. Kobaru on the other hand was silently admiring the craft. The chakra control necessary for an explosion shouldn't be possible.

The mind's first instinct was to find a way to preserve itself. Which was why chakra moved in the first place. All systems were primed to keep the body alive. Rock-nin figuring out how to move chakra in a way that resulted in self-explosion, was simply astounding.

The body had the strength and tools necessary to bite off it's own tongue. Or to tear off the pinky fingers. Whenever one tried to harm their body with the harmful parts, a mental bar triggered itself. Things like that could only take place if the mind is completely unaware. One would need to bypass all basic precautions to combat selfharm. This was obviously easier said than done, but the rock-nin actually did it. And with chakra too.

They were either astute ninjutsu specialists or full blown maniacs.

"Sensei."

"Yes carrot maggot."

"Do they like explode with fire or is it just guts and stuff?"

"Is that even important?" He sighed, "the point is that you're restricted from leading rock-nin to konoha. With the history of our countries and the war fresh on their minds, even jonin need an excuse to engage with them."

"Are they better than us?" The same genin from the back asked.

"If that was the case then we'd be the ones offering small fortunes for forehead protectors."

He had a point.

"Why are they so mad then?" Chusei crossed his arms in what looked like an attempt to appear more intelligent, "It's just war. If you're that mad right now, why end the war in the first place. Shoulda kept fighting 'til the last man?"

"Well you can ask Lord Hokage when you have the chance. I'm just hear to make sure you're up to scratch in basic taijutsu and ninjutsu. Things like history and politics you'll have to do on your own time," he replied stuffing all the mission reports into his back pocket, "Now! As I said during our first class. Your combat awareness is horrid so we'll be focusing on that for awhile. Meet you maggots out back in five."

XxX

  
Never underestimate an opponent. It was something that Kobatu learned from an unlikely teacher. Thanks to the little black-eyed demon he was already a step ahead of the other reserve genin.

It was such an important lesson that even Nohara-sensei was trying to wedge it into their minds. Before they started the activities for the second half of the day. The man spent almost half an hour explaining the concept to ensure everyone understood.

Then to put their new knowledge to use, he challenged them all to a twisted handicap match. Which turned the entire concept on it's head, because no one underestimated his ability.

The goal was to survive his attacks and pursuit for an hour without getting knocked out. Everything in their repertoire was allowed. Even with that he'd kick them sideways, but being the naive little kids they were they accepted and regret followed shortly after.

For one; He made no attempt to hold back. The four genin he dispatched at the start made it very obvious. He'd attacked and immobilized the group so fast that by the time the others realized, he knocked down four more. His striking force making it very obvious that he was intent on maiming them.

Kobaru did as anyone else would in that situation and turned tail for the woods. He paid no mind to the two other sacrifices left in his wake.

Just as the Museigen household was isolated on the west end of the village. The factory was alone in the opposing direction. Such similarities allowed for everyone to scream and cry as loud as they wanted without gaining civilian attention.

He was coming to realize that this wasn't as good as he initially thought it to be.

He quickly hurried up a tree and hid himself behind a branch of leaves. Moving through the canopy was a skill the academy made sure they perfected by the end of the first year. And that was without chakra usage. In the trees Konoha-nin were second to none. A fight in a forest immediately gave them the upper hand. Shinobi would not be able to keep up with or even correctly locate them once they touched the green. They could stay hidden in a tree on fire if they wanted to.

Sadly, hiding from another konoha-nin in the leaves was useless.

_I just need enough time to calm_ \- Another scream not too far from his left. _I need to move_ _!_

Kobaru with as much willpower as he could gather performed the **Kage Bunshin** , then had it head out to the right. There was no way he'd be able to fight a shinobi of jonin rank. They achieved their position by mastering the shinobi arts. No one could engage them and expect easy pickings. It got even harder if you didn't know what was their area of expertise.

The plan was to use the clone as a distraction. Have him lead the persuing jonin far enough away. Then, with it's increased sense of duty it would engage and hold him off. By the time Nohara-sensei was able to make that happen the original would be long gone.

Of course that is what should have happened.

What actually happened was the clone not getting more than twenty feet from the tree before running into his sensei. Almost slamming face first into the man's abdomen.

It was shocking to say the least. This part of the forest was dense with trees. The ground was layered in dead leaves that crunched under the weight of an ant. Somehow, the jonin snuck through all of these without him realising.

_You'd think two lines of sight would allow me to see better._

"Hello little maggot," The brown-haired man greeted the clone with a playful grin. That alone made the genin want to yell bloody murder, "I see you got put off by my very realistic screaming."

Kobaru's eyebrows flew three inches up his forehead. Not only was he scared but he was now mildly impressed.

Still he was expected to engage and even land hits on his sensei. Who has proven time and time again that he was capable of moving faster than Kobaru could interpret. Even with him technically having four eyes he could sneak up on him.

"Since you're currently the reserves greatest import. I'll give you the first shot."

Before the last word fell the clone was aiming a right palm strike at Nohara-sensei's solar plexus. The original sighed with relief. He wasn't going to waste a free hit and luckily neither was his clone.

Just as quickly, the man deflected the offending wrist. Simply allowing the momentum from the swing, to carry the clone into a right knee aimed at his midsection.

Luckily this was a willpower clone. The most annoying creature that anyone could ever think to make. Feeding purely on Kobaru's limitless well of persistence and intent. The clone was hardheaded enough to run through a brick wall.

It righted itself as soon as his gut made contact with the knee and spun out out of it's path. Then skillfully swept at the leg that was now balancing the man's frame.

Kobaru hoped that this attack would at least turn the tide for a second or two, but Nohara-sensei was a jonin afterall. One of the strongest shinobi in their village. He simply collected the sweep with his ankle. Then did a series of back handsprings to create space.

_I wonder if he'll allow me to surrender?_

"Shadow clones, efficient combat awareness, above average intuition and now a bastardized version of the intercepting fist," Nohara-sensei listed cracking his neck. If he wanted to intimidate Kobaru then he could consider it done, "is there anything else you have up your sleeve kid?"

  
"No, but I am working on it sensei," the clone shot back not sharing the originals restraint then bowing.

The jonin chose that moment to surge forward, connecting several punches and kicks. All of which looked hard enough to break concrete. The clone did his best to deflect and dodge but as all clan specific fighting styles. It worked better when performed by the members. In the hands of someone who learned by facing it for a year, the style was only mildly effective. For a style that depended on a kekkei genkai, it was seen as idiocy to even acquire it.

No other time made Kobaru feel as outmatched as he did at that instant. During every spar before he went in with the intention of winning. If it wasn't in his favor he'd go back to the drawing board and preare. However the beating his doppelganger endured, on his behalf. Had him worried about what would happen when he wasn't fighting in a controlled environment.

"Come on little maggot the goal is to get a hit in," Nohara-sensei said with a wide smile, the clone dodging two quick jabs, "you can't do that if you're on defense."

The jonin then switched his stance striking the sides of the far smaller frame with a series of quick hooks. This opened his guard up inviting attacks, but even though the clone could see the opening. The hits he took prevented him from attacking. Every strike acted as an advancing defense of it's own. The basic concept surrounding the intercepting fist. Instead of dodging though, Nohara-sensei attacked with bone-breaking force.

The only way he would connect a hit in the current flow of energy was if he could effectively dodge and attack simultaneously. This was a shot in the dark, considering that the man was fast enough to evade Kobaru's attempt on an improvised attack. If only there was technique that allowed him to attack without showing any signs. An instantaneous strike from normal stance to a connected hit.

Sadly the only jutsu he had that was capable of instant travel, was **Kawarimi**. The downside of that technique was the main reason it was rarely performed by most during combat. The person performing it would have to cover the target in their chakra. Even then the object had to be solid and of similar compostion. Anything that didn't meet those requirements, would result in it crumbling.

Kobaru didn't get the time to review his skillset beyond the clones, but it was obvious that **Kawarimi** was worth it's rank. It wasn't pliable enough to incorporate in quick situations. One; the level of focus necessary to even set the technique would waste precious time. Two; a strong wind would be able to displace the chakra you were trying to gather outside your body. It was better to learn another way to evade an attack.

The only thing that could be done to increase it's efficiency. Was to haul around an object that was constantly shrouded in your chakra. This would prevent the energy displacement by outside forces and result in quicker swaps. Too bad swapping with your own clothing or a chunk of flesh, wasn't going to help your situation.

If anything could meet the new requiem. He would immediately elevate himself to whatever was the next level of ninjutsu.

_And... I'm an idiot._

Kobaru repressed the urge to sink his face in with a slap. He'd been sitting on his answer this entire time and completely overlooked it. He could use a clone. Something that was both of his clothing and flesh.

Not only did it meet the requirements, but it was already a living, breathing, ball of his chakra. With him already sharing their field of vision, he could swap positions as an afterthought.

Kobaru refrained from delving into silent self praise and turned his attention to his clone's sightline. Of course he saw that it was still being used as a sentient punching bag. Dodging a couple of hits but taking twice as much. The man was wildly picking him apart with wide arching swings, encouraging an attack. Which was exactly what he was hoping for. Hopefully this willpower clone could sit still without suffering an existential crisis.

Kobaru focused on the link between their chakra and waited for Nohara-sensei to launch another strike. This time he primed a right hook at the clones head. The genin calmly set himself in position. Crouching down to avoid the incoming attack and chambered a left jab at the man's advancing frame. Once in place he performed a mental tug to complete his twisted version of **Kawarimi**.

The boy instantly appeared in his clone's place and as expected his sensei had no idea what was going on. One moment he was about to land what he hoped to be a finishing hook on a thoroughly exhausted Kobaru. A split second later said student is crouched and raring for round two.

Kobaru capitalized on the momentary shock. Channelling chakra through the muscles in his arm. He forced his chambered strike into the man's unguarded ribs. Kobaru smiled at the feeling of the bones cracking under the enhanced blow. He followed it up with two more forcing Nohara-sensei to retreat. His arm now held against his damaged ribs.

The young genin rushed his guard again. He wasn't going to allow him the opportunity to recuperate.

A feint to the man's right opened up his left as he made an attempt to block with his free hand. Kobaru weaved out of the defensive swat and tagged the side with a hook.

Nohara-sensei caught him with a backhand, but the boy just rolled with the attack. Using the momentum to spin into an enhanced back kick. It forced the the two to break away from each other.

One an experienced jonin, fresh out of a nine year war. The other a newly promoted genin that couldn't perform a basic **Bunshin**. The first one to react would immediately gain the upperhand.

Kobaru caught sight of the handseal being performed in the clones sightline, but his chances of reacting were nonexistent. Whatever technique his sensei had brewing would be the end of him.

It was his fault for turning his back on a far more skilled shinobi. Hopefully the injury wouldn't impair his afternoon training. He needed to workout the kinks in his new usage of the **Kawarimi**.

Nohara-sensei with both hands held firmly in the tiger seal took a bold step forward. His eyes focused on his target of choice.

Just as contact was going to be made the clone did what he was created to do. Self-sacrifice.

Kobaru felt the tug on his chakra and knew immediately what was happening. He let the switch take place and had the luxury of watching his clone take the full force of the attack. The strike was roaring with contained rage and when it connected with the clones navel. The sudden blow and the lance of chakra forced into it's abdomen destabilized the jutsu dispelling it.

It's memories rushed through Kobaru's mind replacing his fear with complete disgust.

The angle of the strike lined up with the originals back would mean... _S_ _ensei was aiming for my ass?_

The jonin straightened his frame in realization that he just brutalized a clone. He then looked around with an enthusiasm that Kobaru hoped he wasn't capable of. He performed a quick scan of the forest floor working his way up and down the trees in search of his next target. His eyes stopped on a tall tree that was brimming with leaves. A tree perfect for hiding.

Which was why Kobaru selected it in the first place.

The two locked eyes and Kobaru immediately lost control of his legs. Nohara-sensei was an angry man when he had no real reason to be. Right now the genin sitting in a branch twenty feet away gave him more than enough to go rampage.

Before he knew what was happening Kobaru was skipping through the canopy with a fuming jonin hot on his heels.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit...Shit!_

He'd get caught. It was inevitable, but he wasn't going down without making a getaway attempt. His pride was too well developed to fall into such disgraceful representation. All he needed to do was survive for another half hour and he'd be on his way.

Easier said than done.

Nohara-sensei was fast. That was something Kobaru was well aware of. Just how fast on the other hand, was knowledge he didn't have at his disposal.

Until now at least.

Every time he took a glimpse over his shoulder the man closed in another six feet, even though he had a head start in the chase. With his current paceing there was roughly fifty yards to gain before the man officially caught up.

Kobaru tried changing directions, jumping onto a tree to his right. Nohara-sensei proved this to be a terrible idea as he closed in ten feet.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead._

The sage saw to it that his unsaid prayers were answered as he crossed the path with no other than Nagisa, who appeared to be looking for something. Or someone. As soon as she caught sight of Kobaru's pursuer, her face twisted into a grin and she rushed passed her fellow genin.

_Well better your death than mine._

He was set on continuing his getaway, but he was pulled to a stop by the next member of their makeshift cell.

"Kobaru where the hell were you man!?" Chusei asked his eyes glued to whatever was happening with Nohara-sensei and Nagisa.

"Uh..." he panted desperately trying to recover from the impromptu chase.

"Didn't you hear me yelling to team up at the start?"

"No why... what happened?"

"Nagisa... well she's a monster," Chusei chuckled to himself, "at the start sensei sent out two clones and she hunted them down. Then beat them in hand to hand," he paused to chuckle some more, "she wasn't joking about mastering taijutsu. The girl didn't even take a hit."

Kobaru looked over at where the two fighters should have been. Apparently they were now on the ground in what looked like a well choreographed spectacle. Admittedly the girl was holding her own. Where Kobaru was forced to defend whenever he tried to make an attack. Nagisa just weaved and flowed around Nohara-sensei's offending strikes.

He launched a right front kick. She moved out to the opened side and hit his ribs with three open palmed strikes. By the time he righted himself. Nagisa was on his left hooking his left ankle with a sweep. She created space between herself and their sensei who was doing his best to appear unfazed.

"She's targeting where he was already hit," Kobaru whispered.

The older shinobi apparently caught on to her systematic fighting and adopted a shell stance to cover his ribcage. His left shoulder facing her to minimize target areas. Nagisa caught on to his realization and mirrored the stance without the shell. Leaving her arms to hang loosely at her sides.

She feinted a forward step to gauge his reaction. He did nothing, just continued staring at her with a piercing glare.

"Excuse me. One of us has to make a move sensei."

"I give you the honors. Uppity maggot."

Nagisa edged forward with her stance held firm. She projected a kick with her right leg catching her sensei in the back. The man quickly grabbed the leg and launched a right kick of his own, the attack aimed at her left foot.

Nagisa in a marvelous feat of reflexes hopped over the swing and allowed his momentum to carry him on. While still airborne she nestled her heel right into his advancing ribcage, causing the mans knees to buckle under his weight.

The human skeletal system was flawed, but it's definition of protection was mostly reasonable. Doing it's best to keep organs under guard. Until something or someone hit the sweet spot under the floating ribs.

The liver was a very important organ. It had one nerve which was only capable of signalling pain. A hit to this organ caused the body to interpret a direct hit as dangerous. The body would then send chakra through the tenketsu for quick recovery. Sadly these tenketsu were directly linked to the gate of closing. Otherwise known as the fifth gate which was responsible for speed and power. A temporary decommissioned fifth gate effectively disabled limbs in the process.

Kobaru watched as his previous assailant fell to his knees slightly hunched over his right side. The damage caused by Nagisa showing through tightly knitted eyebrows.

Here he was thinking that he was the only reserve genin with acceptable shinobi skills, when she could probably dismantle him without trying. After all she was proving herself to be more clinical and faster than he was. The only person he'd seen with such a comfortable fighting style was Shisui, but Nagisa was in a league of her own. She was making fun of someone at least two decades her senior.

There were no wasted movements. She just did whatever needed to be done and it would connect.

"Alright guys!" Chusei yelled then jumped out of the tree. He held his head high as he walked over to Nohara-sensei, who was still trying to recover, "let's show him what we're made of!"

The other surviving genin began making their way out of the underbrush. Some were bruised and dusty. More than likely the few lucky enough to be saved by Nagisa on the hunt.

It wasn't that long since the game started and it would have been a shame if it was only three of them left. After a quick head count Kobaru took comfort in knowing that there were still seven others. He hoined them on the forest floor and took up a spot in the forming circle. In this weakened state no jonin could take on so many people at once.

Chusei hovered over Nohara-sensei and looked down at the man with a teasing grin, "You ready MAGGOT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was trying to fit writing into my schedule. Evidently I did a poor job. As it took me an eternity to finish it. From now on though I can ensure quicker writing and updating. I'll try to have a chapter up every Friday.


	5. A Nightmare for the ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobaru experiences more suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how hard it is to actually write this. I have the idea and I know exactly where I want it to go, but the moment I take out my notepad I keep drawing blanks. I am still learning and trying my best to get the story flowing correctly.

So far in his short life Kobaru had no regrets. If there were any he couldn't recall, but when the word " _maggot_ " left Chusei's stupid grin. Every decision he made up to that point was written off as incredibly incorrect.

The clearing fell perfectly silent. Nohara-sensei fixed the orange haired boy with a one-sided smirk. Communicating a million hateful words with that alone. The other genin stood rooted to the spot. Their eyes showing the desire to run away but their shaky legs denying them the request.

Every shinobi, young or old, was aware of the purpose behind the ranking system. It was requiref knowledge. Information for ranks of chunin and genin were plentiful as there were more individuals making that rank. The skill level required for elite promotion on the other hand, was held with strict confidentiality.

All that was known. Is that they could kill with twine and paper.

Where one spent an average of four years at the academy to become genin. They spent an average of two years to become chunin. The rank above those two were reserved for few.

Rumors were that you had to prove yourself to be of godlike proportion to your peers. An advanced understanding of the three basic areas, matched with an efficient knowledge of it's usage and execution. Then there was also the rumored mission completion rate of ninty-nine percent. People were confident that was the deciding factor of being referred for the rank.

Whether it was true or not. These basic qualification would prove that jonin were harder to kill than metal cockroaches.

Smiling at a group of fresh genin children, when your fifth gate was out of commission. Was a clear enough sign that they should turn tail and head for the hills. No practice spar was worth whatever that smirk symbolized. Before anyone could actually make a move, Nohara-sensei formed a one-handed serpent seal.

He felt a strong pulse of chakra flared out from the center of the group. Chusei looked up at Kobaru with a shocked look on his face, "Oh sh-!"

Kobaru had always subscribed to the notion that Nohara-sensei could move at superhuman speeds. Still he never expected the man to move that fast.

In an actual heartbeat. The jonin had embedded a kunai, hilt deep in the top Chusei's skull. The younger genin felt his breathing hitch as he fell over on his backside.

_No._

Red liquid gushed out of the wound coloring Chusei's hair and covering his face to form a gruesome portrait. Though he was clearly brain dead, his body refused to fall over. He just stood their with glassy eyes staring right at Kobaru's gaping jaw.

Eyes widened in horror at the sight.

Chusei was dead.

It was that easy for him to lose his liife. That easy for a genin to go from happy and hopeful...

To dead.

He was a novice. He was weak. His most impressive jutsu was a shadowless hologram. He had a dream and now he was gone.

Kobaru's senses kicked into high gear again as Nohara-sensei went over to his next target. Snapping their neck and leaving their limp frame to fall lifeless. He plucked the kunai out of Chusei's skull and hauled it at another genin who caught it with her forehead.

Kobaru took the moment to look around at the remaining few. Most of them adopted similar positions, sitting flat on their asses as they watched their comrades fall. One by one they were slaughtered. Each in a manner more savage than the last.

The next victim was sliced open at the front. Her innards spilling out onto the forest floor in a revolting show. A boy had his trachea ripped out of his neck with barehands. Then his body was tossed to the side as though he was merely trash.

He finally made his way over to Nagisa who was silently staring at the back of Chusei's head. She wasn't shaking and by her expression there was no outward sign of fear. However her lack of motion betrayed her measure of confidence. Nohara sensei grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up. Tightening his grip around her small throat.

He held the blue haired genin in place. Which was easy because she didn't even fight back. Just allowed her suffocation to continue.

"Stop sensei! Please!" He yelled gaining control over his body again.

"Shut up maggot, your turn's coming. Just sit still for awhile," the man replied eyes still pinned on Nagisa hanging at the end of his arm.

He didn't have much respect for the man, but he was scared enough to stay in line. The knowledge that he had the revered _jonin privilege_ meant he was primed to get away with a loy more than the average shinobi.

Kobaru forced himself into a stance and took a shaky step forward, "Doesn't the village need us around. You said that our lives were valuable. Didn't you? Now your going crazy 'cuz a kid called you a maggot?"

"Only half of a reserve genin class ever make it to their first B-rank. From there only one of them will ever attempt to complete an A-rank, barely ever succeeding," his sensei explained ignoring the last bit of Kobaru's outburst, "S-ranks are completely out out of the question. So if anything I'm doing the village a favor by culling the weak."

Of course he knew his chances of survival. It was the first thing he understood when he entered the academy. It only became more apparent when he was passed off to the reserves. Still, that didn't give anyone in konoha the right to get rid of them. Especially for something so petty.

"Then why don't you just teach us right then. Wouldn't you receive renown for manufacturing thirty A-rank shinobi?"

"That's a stretch kid. The reserves only exist for their numbers. Not for their skills and abilities."

"Then... I'll prove the whole village wrong!" Kobaru spat then against his own will, sprinted towards the man, "I'll show you that the reserves is just as good as other stupid genin."

He wasn't sure what his plan of attack was, but he knew that he had to do something. He had to make it out of here alive. Maybe save a fellow genin in the process.

As he ran by Kobaru dislodged the kunai stuck in the girls forehead. Ignoring the sound of bone on metal as he continued his sprint. He didn't have to murder the man. If he did then he would be tried for treason and given his current political influence, that meant death. What he could do was provide him a reason for an early retirement.

Kobaru jumped onto the man's back and wrapped his left arm around his neck. Then locked his legs in place at the hips to ensure his grip was true. Once in place he allowed tendrils of his chakra to coil around the upper body to keep himself steady. Nohara-sensei instinctively tried to shake him off, dropping Nagisa in the process, who let out shallow gasps for air.

_Yes! Still alive. Now for the hard part; Crippling this bastard._

This was in many ways harder to do than killing someone. After all your goal was everything short of murder. You could flay, dismember and even gouge at your victim as long as they didn't _croak_ in the process. Assassination usually involved a quick resolute action. To impair a target the attacker would need to consider a lot of things. It was a separate art that if done incorrecly, just wound up taking the target's life.

Kobaru was not a master of this art and lacked the strength necessary to paralyze him. So he hesitated in favor of thinking his plan through. This momentary lapse gave Nohara-sensei the chance to perform a somersault, landing hard on his back.

Sadly his student who was still attached cushioned the force of the fall, winding him in the process. The tendrils that were latched retreated to Kobaru's coils, effectively setting the maniac loose.

He quickly got to his feet and whirled around on the small boy. In the same motion he planted a heavy stomp on his sternum. Then balanced all his weight on the heel right over his diaphragm preventing the boy from inhaling.

The young genin instinctively stuck the kunai in the calf of his sensei. Removed it then jammed it into his kneecap.

The man hopped backwards and Kobatu seized his chance to get back to his feet. Then rushed at his sensei who quickly did the same. A blown kneecap still wasn't enough to slow him down. The two clashed at the halfway point engaging in hand to hand, before the more experienced shinobi prevailed.

Nohara moved behind his student while the latter was too busy chambering a jab. He grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and hauled him into the air, before slamming him him headfirst onto the ground.

Kobaru knew his neck was broken the moment he hit the dirt. The loud pop and snap only confirmed that. He tried to move and realized that his plan had backfired. Leaving him in a now motionless heap. To make matters worse his psychotic assailant was ready to finish him off.

 _I can't die. Not yet._ _Especially not like this._ Kobaru couldn't feel it but he knew that he was crying, _This can't be over. I still have so much to do_.

If he could laugh he'd belt out in a fit.

He was already handed a handicap by not being born into a clan or shinobi family. If their best died on the frontlines. What was it for someone like him?

They had centuries to hone and refine their skill. They were using chakra long enough that it's specified use lead to bloodline mutations. They were bred to have a head start in this business and even they weren't guaranteed a twenty seventh birthday.

Nohara-sensei knelt down on his bad knee next to Kobaru. The two locked eyes for a wordless second. It was over for him. If the unlikely happened and he survided. He would just be a liability to everyone in his life. He couldn't continue the family business or pass on the name if he couldn't get out of bed.

"I can at the very least allow you the honor of not seeing this," the brown haired man sighed then covered his students eyes with an open palm. Kobaru wanted to retract as he realised the man's hand was wet with blood from the other genin.

The sick sound of metal being torn out of his knee hung in the air. The man didn't even grunt at the brutish removal.

 _What a way to go out... Death by teacher. Can't wait to tell my ancestors about this in the purelands_.

In a sharp movement the blade was slammed into Kobaru's abdomen. Hoisted once more and jammed into the same spot.

Nohara-sensei repeated the action twice more each causing his victim to sink further into the darkness. Then right as Kobaru giving in to his premature demise. He felt something.

A twisting pain to the left of his head. As though there was a wet sponge drilling into his ear canal. Then it stopped and was replaced by wet drilling in his right ear.

His eyes flew open to the sight of everyone else in the clearing staring across at him. He was still sitting around on his ass and most importantly. No one was dead.

They were clearly injured. Most of them bruised from whatever beating they just endured. Everyone except Nagisa. She had nothing to show that she was engaged in a fight. There was a sheen of sweat on her forehead, but that made it look like she came back from a pleasant jog. Even Chusei had a fist sized bruise on his chin. Once so big he could see it from the weird position he was seated in. The other boy knelt next to him. Crowning his the temporary face mark with a stupid grin.

Kobaru smiled back at his mission partner. _Good to see you ali- Why is your finger in my ear?_ _Is that spit?_

"Told you it'll work," he turned to Nagisa and stuck out his tongue, but refused to remove his finger.

"Very mature carrot maggot," Nohara-sensei shook his head then turned to Kobaru how flinched under the glare, "On your feet little maggot. We're heading back to class."

_What the hell just happened._

XxX

  
Two days.

That's how long it took for Kobaru to experience death twice. Two days of being an official shinobi and it was already providing nothing but trauma. If he couldn't get through the week without simulated murder, How was he supposed to survive sixty years?

Admittedly the worst part of his morbid illusion, was the uselessness he felt watching his classmates die. The flashes of blood and sounds of hitched breathing took to the forefront. No matter how hard he tried to keep his thoughts in line. It always veered back to the quick

Kobaru grew up desensitized to death. It was one of the few things he truly understood. But seeing children his age lose their lives, had him second guessing his rationality. To his surprise "The Will of Fire" and the protect the village concept, established a few merits that he found relatable. It was still bullshit, but the image of everyone being picked off was not something he wanted to experience again.

Chusei being his informative self. Took it as his responsibility to note that anything within five meters was caught in Nohara-sensei's genjutsu. One that made anything with a brain visualize their worst nightmare. This made Kobaru feel even more on edge. The fact that the **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique** was just a D-rank jutsu, had him fearing whatever was considered life threatening.

The mere thought of something like that reoccurring was enough to keep him on his toes. He'd find a way to negate it. Even if took him his entire career. So far the only way to prevent a repeat was to throw himself into his training. Everything else would _truly_ be neglected with the regiment that he was planning to adopt.

  
The orange haired genin was even more delighted to let everyone know he was the first to escape. Leaving out the part about getting clocked in the face as soon as he did. If he was being objective. The only benefit that came from the whole genjutsu fiasco, was that Chusei pitied his silent torment. Enough so that he went on to explain how to break illusions and the purposes of chakra linking.

If he was being honest those were two bouts of information that he could have lived on without.

The genjutsu release only worked when you realized you were in one. If you didn't then you were a dead man walking. And chakra linking, was exactly what the name suggested.

He would first establish a connection with a target through physical contact. Then he could feel what they felt or think what they thought. The latter of which sucked chakra at a rate that wasn't worth the payoff. Apparently he wasn't too keen on sharing the information. Because he used it to invade Kobaru's mind the moment they met. The younger boy couldn't be bothered, his thoughts weren't that valuable. He was actually more concerned at what emotion needed to be felt in order to go about creating such a technique.

Despite the shortcomings of the jutsu. There was something even more concerning about chakra linking.

Chusei was a genius.

Once outside of the body, chakra was as fortified as air. Which meant that it's rate of diffusion allowed only a few second before the wielder could actually put it to good use. Only naturally potent chakra would stay present long enough to effect it's surroundings. And even then a high level of control was required.

The odds were much worse for growing children. As their coils were still in a developmental stage. Leading chakra to infiltrate a foreign system to that degree shouldn't have been in his skill level.

As to how the older boy managed to fly under the radar with such innate skill. Was somthing Kobaru was yet to understand. He effectively avoided early deployment and then somehow wound up in the corps. So far the system was doing his career no favors.

What he did gather from his personal torture was that he was less ready. Although they didn't use chakra to amplify their movements. The still had formal education in actual combat. His disdain for being incompetent always spurred much needed motivation.

As soon as he got home. Kobaru took to the backyard and started practising taijutsu. Nagisa produced a skill gap that he didn't even know existed among genin. If he was ever matched against her in a spar, then he wouldn't be able to put up a fight.

Two basic **Kage Bunshin** were delegated the task of genjutsu release. Of course the release was just a sharp pulse of ones chakra, that forced the invading energy outward. The only handicap was that outside of hand to hand combat, his awareness was piss poor. So trying to identify an illusion was a waste of time.

His expectation from this training session was to develop constant pulses of his own chakra. This would in turn supply a continuous cleansing of his pathways. He needed to avoid getting caught in one by all cost. Until he became better at uncovering interferences.

He had repeated his kata and stances for an hour when the clones dispelled themselves. Immediately providing him the knowledge of pulsing chakra. They had developed a way to halt the flow through conscious effort.

Chakra network in itself was another bodily system. It was connected to all the other systems, as it both extracted and provided energy to the rest of the body. The only difference between the chakra system and the organic ones. Was that chakra flowed in every direction at once.

There was no muscular lining or gray matter with faint electric pulses. Just the source and the many pathways that sprouted from it. It had gates. But they were responsible for regulating flow and establishing limiters that prevented over-exhaustion.

Even though his was more aware of it than most. Wanting his chakra to pulse was not merely enough to get it done. Chakra couldn't be forced to comply with it's weilder. It had to be shepherded to where it needed to go. This was way easier when performing jutsu as it didn't require a shift through the entire system. Only the amount for the performance was used.

The clones eventually realized that instead of trying to move everything at once. They could focus on specific amounts and guide it instead. The plan send vibrations through the entire system from select points. They figured out a way to synchronize his chakra flow with his heartbeat. A natural pulse. So far the vibrations were barely distinguishable, but were the very first steps in the right direction.

After his breakthrough, he summoned two willpower clones for the second and more intensive task. There job was to spend time perfecting his improvised usage of **Kawarimi**. The two Kobaru's, with higher levels of enthusiam, were more than happy to become practice dummies and got right to work.

Their first goal was to test the limits in it's distance. They took turns walking away from each other, then attempted to swap positions. The original version had a range of seventeen feet at most and the object had to be in ones line of sight.

The clones existence nullified both these limits. Already being linked through his chakra and shareing each others eyesight. By the time they gave in to the eventual chakra exhaustion. They extended the range by ninety feet and discovered that they could use the technique through solid objects.

This improvement in his skill set alone, elevated him to a chunin grade shinobi. Matched with his ability to summon annoyingly persistent versions of himself. He could set up ambushes and evade danger without any sign of what was truly happening. He could go from the target of a genjutsu to _home sweet home_ in the very same instance.

_The tides of combat are mine to command._

It didn't matter what it was. As long as they weren't the reincarnation of the Fourth Hokage. He'd be able to level the playing field with his clone replacements. No one would be able to stop him. His options were almost endless.

His revelation, along with severe exhaustion, lead him to cutting his training short. Sure there was more for him to do, but he couldn't complete those tasks on an empty stomach.

"Done beating the crap out of that innocent tree?" Kobaru's father asked as he walked up to the house. The man was busy washing rice and hadn't looked up from the pot.

_Yay... fish and rice soup._

The situation had evolved into a routine with whoever was charged with preparing dinner. They would always take longer than necessary to finish washing as he waited. Miraculously finishing whenever he walked out into the clearing. Then they'd demand Kobaru's assistance in preparing the dish. Stating that "the boy had a gift".

Before he joined the academy, he enjoyed helping out with the meal. It was a pleasure to be involved. Those days of joy had been worn out and replaced by silent annoyance. Tonight however he was perfectly famished. Learning his lesson for skipping lunch.

The meals were always the same at his home. If his parents washed rice, then it would be a pottage concoction for dinner. If they washed bok choy. Then edamame and an assortment of random vegetables would be tossed up instead. It was predictable but it was something that he welcomed into his life.

Being surrounded by orphans lead him to realize that he had too much available to be complaining about dinner. Admittedly it could've been infinitely worse. He thanked the heavens that the two morticians knew how to cook up a meal.

"Yes. He didn't stand a chance."

"One of these days he'll fight back," the man stretched into his stance then groaned at the release of tension, "Your mother's having a bath. Today was a bit busy. We had to deal with a dead shinobi. You know how she get's when she see's one... First in months too so the waterworks lasted longer than usual. I doubt she will be willing to hear anything related to that for awhile so..."

Kobaru nodded his affirmative, "did they share anything about the shinobi?"

"No... and he was burnt too badly to make an I.D," the two walked into the kitchen. Kobaru walking behind. His ears peeled or whatever news his father had.

The patriarch of the Museigen household wasn't a very imposing man. Average height and a lean frame couldn't scare anyone in a village where people breathe fire and spit lightning. He had a head of dark hair that was always kept at medium length and genes that could win any battle.

Kobaru realized from a young age that he was an impressive copy of the man. From his hair. To the freakishly black thin iris that Chusei compared to cat eyes. The only difference between the two was that his son's hair was kept long. That was thanks to his mothers non-stop objection to having it cut. He couldn't blame her. The boy inherited nothing that was visible from her side. Not her fair skin or her stark red hair that could be pointed out from a mile away. If she wanted to influence how he kept his hair then he wouldn't object.

"I couldn't tell where skin ended and clothes began. Some truly horrifying stuff," he smiled down at his nine year old tail, "but he's in the purelands now."

"His soul is at peace," he replied reflexively.

It was a response that he had to repeat ever since he learned how to say "Da Da". His father was an eight generation undertaker and his mother was the daughter of a butcher. Two occupations that dealt with the dead. Both sides incorporating the same outlook. Believing that life should be cherished, but death was true peace.

Other than their area of work. Kobaru knew little of his mother's side of the family. She talked about them a lot. Recalling experiences of old with fond temperament. Though she spoke often, it did little to paint a picture of those people. All he knew was that the Museigen met when they were both residing in Fire country's main capital.

On his father's side. He was privy to everything they had to offer. From the favorite color of his great-great grand-uncle to every pet owned by the family. Of course this was mainly because the Museigen kept better records of their life, but the point still stood.

He assisted his father with dinner setting the bowls and cups in place for the meal. After that they provided each other with details of their day. His father told him of a man that kicked the bucket after drinking month old milk. Then Kobaru told him of his janitorial D-rank on the other side of Konoha. Apparently human excrements was something that he dealth with in his day by day.

The body voiding it's bowels was not something he was aware of. His parents somehow missed such important detail.

"So what other fun things did you learn today shinobi-sama," his father took to lying on the floor as the spoke.

"I realized that I have even more work to do," Kobaru began with a sigh, "I have a classmate that could fight almost evenly with our sensei, when all I could do was run."

His father let out a groan and turned on his side to glare at his son, "Shinobi these days are so boring. All you talk about is getting stronger you know that."

"Well I'd have more to talk about if you blessed me with ninja genes," Kobaru muttered under his breath.

"I remember when I was a kid and Senju were still walking around the place. That's when shinobi were impressive," his father went on ignoring Kobaru's rude statement, "nowadays, all that's left is those Uchiha guys. Which the senju basically bullied into making a village."

"Well I just started I can't bully anyone into doing anything yet."

"Well that classmate is already bullying your teacher and everyone knows no clan kid ends up in the reserves," he shot back and wauted for Kobaru to respond. Nothing came, "Who knows? You're probably witnessing the early days of your future kage."

The boy scoffed at the implication and mirrored his fathers position. The two simmered in the silence before he decided a random thought popped into his head.

"Do you think I can be as great as a Senju were then?"

It was off handed and he was definitely asking the wrong person about it. But his father's unfiltered honesty would provide his dossge of reality checks.

The man snorted but kept quiet for awhile. More than likely considering the severity of his response. Not tyat it mattered, he'd still wind up speaking his mind in raw detail. He scratched his hairless chin, then looked at his son with small smile.

"Of course. Anyone who tries can be as great as the average senju," he replied, "if you keep working hard. Maybe they'll be a Museigen clan in the next few generations," he barked out in laughter before falling on his back, "that way some civilian father and his hard headed son can compare themselves to us someday."

His bout of laughter was cut short by a knock on the door. The sound was enough to have the man on high alert. With good reason too. The last time someone knocked on the door. It turned out to be a chunin requesting the military education of their first child. Beyond that the distance from the main parts of the village was enough to deter anyone else.

The older Museigen took to a stance releasing tired groans. He quickly flushed his face of any joy and walked over to the door. Kobaru sat waiting for him to attend to the unwanted guest.

His mother hadn't made her presence known as of yet and was unexpectedly holding up the procession. He did his best so far to not sneak bites of dinner. Now that no one was there to stop him with idle conversation. He'd have to try harder.

The man returned from the hallway with their guest. One that had Kobaru on his feet and ensuring that he had a quick exit. He wasn't interested in what was happening at all.

His father narrowed his eyes at the frantic behaviour then looked back at the guest, "Kobaru... your sensei said that he'd like to speak to you for a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 12/18/2020


	6. Get Out While You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobaru is presented with a chance.

Silence.

It was what greeted him when he got home. It was always there since he was given the apartment. The barracks always had a looming sense of melancholy. Chusei was a take-what-you-get kind of person, but this was something he hated with a passion. He needed some form of boisterous background noise in order to focus.

This wasn't always the case, as he spent his early life with a small army of other children at the orphanage. Even before that he was never really alone. He could recall the times when his family was still around. When he wasn't the last orange haired Nakamura. He was only three when they were taken from him, but he remembered them perfectly.

He remembered his father. A full head of orange and a warm smile. He remembered his mother's brown hair and soft features that radiated kindness. He remembers an older sister who was a balanced mix of the two. And lastly a younger brother. A baby brother with jet black hair and eyes that he never got to see. It was almost a decade ago but their faces were still profound to him. As though he got to see them every morning he woke up.

He could recall perfectly the day he was brought to the Land of Fire. The day his place of birth became the first battlefield of the third war. Konoha saved his life. So he would repay them with it. At least that's what he believed his parents would want.

"I'm home," he greeted the still darkness of the studio. He scoffed at his statement. If their was anyone there he just gave up his element of surprise. Not that there would be anyone lurking. Everyone kept to themselves here. No matter how much they hated being alone.

He knew for a fact that all the other children living in the barracks felt the same way. He could feel it through the multiple links he had with them. Some were sad because they wanted to have parents. Any parents would do. Some were sad because they wanted to have theirs back. Those who were seperated because of some unreasonable attack.

In his opinion war was always worst for the survivors. They were the ones that had to rebuild with the remains. Carry on the memories of those who didn't make it to the other side. The labored the pain and trauma of the experience, with a desperate attempt to prevent a repeat.

You'd think two major conflicts would bring the hidden villages to their senses. _B_ _ut no_. For some reason every time they regained a high enough population. They decided to engage in a twisted dick measuring competition. The innocent caught in the middle creating a new generation of revenge seeking orphans.

This world was a cycle. One that existed solely because it could. A cycle that he would like to break someday.

Before his current place of residence. He lived in konoha's world renowned orphanage, along with most of the genin in the reserves. The caretakers were kind and even though attention was clearly divided. It never felt that way. They truly did their best to make him feel wanted.

Sadly, just as every good thing in his life. The orphanage was destroyed. As the Kyuubi saw to it that every building south of the village was trampled upon in his surprise attack. Two years hadn't been enough to get used to his surroundings and he doubted that he'd ever take a liking to the lifestyle.

If there was a magic man in the sky somewhere. Chusei would find him and kick him in the crotch. How could anyone with power allow things like this to occur?

Konoha was always quick to house it's orphans and ensure their safety. The barracks, although one step above a public toilet, was the next best option for the impressionable youth. It had a kitchen, a table and sometimes even running water.

Though he knew it was just another leash tying him to the village. He agreed with their attempts to care for the _parentless_. Afterall this was a village where all legends were associated with one orphan or another.

The sannin, Konoha's Yellow Flash or even older legends such as The Two Senju Brothers. They all had one thing in common. They lost their parents before they were teens. Yet they all became icons for future shinobi. The ideal images that everyone in Konoha followed with extreme faith. To the point where their stories were repeated a million times at the orphanage. Chusei never lost interest in hearing them and took great pride in the characters.

Something about an underdog story inspired him. Everyone of them did manage to revolutionize the world in some way or another. The senju brothers made hidden villages. The sannin were the first cell in history to man frontlines alone. And the Yellow flash, king of the orphans. Proved that greatness could come from anyone willing to fight for it.

Yondaime-sama was his idol. A street urchin, turned Kage. It was a thing of fairy tales for a clanless shinobi to even become a full-fledged jonin. He was sure that he was happier than the man himself about the inauguration. Sure his reign was cut short by unavoidable chaos, but simply making it to that position was enough for him.

Chusei preferred a reality where no one had to be orphaned. Where everyone had an equal playing field, but even in the case of said legends they were all naturally talented. Something that he didn't have.

If it wasn't for his chakra linking technique he'd still be in the academy. And even with this skill, he barely made it past the practical part of the exam. Thankfully he wouldn't have to do it alone. For once the universe saw it fit that he won. Granting him two other genin with both the talent and drive to help him accomplish his goals.

With their help they could continue the legacy started by the Yondaime. He'd build his own team of Sannin if he needed to. Whatever it took to bring recognition to the people just like him.

XxX

  
Time is relative to the object experiencing it. This was something Kobaru learnt after spending several minutes in an illusion, that only lasted a few seconds. Unfortunately, even with this new level of awareness. Nothing could prepare him for the universal pause that was birthed from conversation with his sensei.

Or well... The lack thereof. The two just sat staring at each other. One scared out of his mind and the other doing his best impression of a rock.

The worst part of the interaction was that his father refused to leave the room. Instead opting to sit there staring at them with half lidded eyes.

Kobaru stewed in his own thoughts as he looked across at his sensei. He'd prefer not to be anywhere near the man right now. Not without the means to defend himself.

His wild imagination took to supplying baseless answers, to a seemingly infinite well of questions. Nohara-sensei sat unaffected by the deep silence. He didn't even appear to be breathing at this point. Just sat with dead eyes staring at the boy in front of him. Which made him feel even more uneasy.

He was well aware that the genjutsu was just his mind acting against itself, and Chusei broke it with fiendish tactics. But he could never be too sure about his sensei's prowess and intent. How would he know that the man wasn't actually bent on the disposal of the entire class. So far, he's proven more than capable of doing so without breaking a sweat.

Heck if he was to attck right then and there they'd all be dead before realizing what was happening.

Thankfully his mother was finished reconditioning herself and was now ready to enter her reality. This proved to be both a blessing and a curse. The moment her eyes landed on the jonin, clothed in vest and all. The detest she had been bottling up made it's way to the forefront. Settling on her pale features in a deep frown. She shook off her thoughts and somehow kept her composure. Then sat opposite her husband and between her son and his sensei.

She always took lengthy showers when they embalmed a shinobi earlier in the day. During the war he assumed it was just a habit she adopted for no reason. When the long sessions started to grow sparse, he couldn't help but investigate the activity. _Investigate_ was a loose term in this context, because all he did was ask his father about it. He received a well detailed response in all of two sentences.

"Tarou can you pass me a bowl?" his mother asked keeping her expressions neutral. Apparently she wasn't willing to address the elephant in the room. It would take a few weeks at least for her to entertain shinobi related topics again. Kobaru's father did as requested and then watched as the red head took a share of fish and rice soup.

They continued to watch on as she worked her way through two mouthfuls.

"I am Raichi Nohara. Last living member of the Nohara family," he began looking between the two other adults, "I am also the jonin assigned to this year's class of reser-."

The lone woman held her hand up to signal an interjection. The shinobi honored her request, "Why are you here right now? As you can see we're in the middle of dinner and we usually don't have guests. People usually avoid sharing meals with people that dress dead bodies for a living."

Kobaru resisted the urge to smack his face in and turned to his father for conversational assistance. He quickly gave up all hope of this running smoothly. Because he saw the man smiling at his wife with a little too much enthusiasm. Surprisingly Nohara-sensei stayed in character and responded with unbreakable calm.

"Upon accepting this mission from Sandaime-sama I swore that I would ensure all of my students are on a competent level by the end of the year," the man replied his head held straight, "I was also given the liberty to educate as I see fit. Which means it's within my jurisdiction to ensure that you agree to your son continuing studies as a shinobi.

_Wait what now?_

"He does have talent, but the work that we will be doing for the next 3 months will be grueling. Knowing the cultural differences between laborers and shinobi. I'd prefer verbal confirmation from you before I move on."

Kane Museigen, was a reasonable mother... _Most_ of the time she was a reasonable mother. Sure she argued at minor inconveniences and tried sabotaging her son's development in the early throes of his career. But overall she was a kind loving human being, with a slight overprotective streak. Realizing his advancements even with interferences. She eventually decided to keep her disdain private.

Of course this is what Kobaru heard from his father. Who was a very reliable source of information.

This slight implication that her family, her son, wouldn't be capable of continuing as shinobi. Flipped a switch in her head. Even without her full support. She did spend three years watching him grasp at any and everything to get up to speed. A persistence that got him early promotion in perpetual peace time. Now someone was advising him to suspend what was already forged.

What was he supposed to do now with his ability to climb trees without hands? Join the circus?

"How about you get your ass up," she paused to chew aggressively, "then get your ass out," more mouth work, "And never come here ever again."

This complete rebuff seemed to get Nohara-sensei's attention, because he was now staring at the woman with narrowed eyes of disapproval. He continued his silent regard as she continued her hapless chewing.

"Sorry I... I don't think I fully understand your request," the man shook his head, "I'm allowing you the opportunity to have your _only_ child exempted from a deadly career. Something that I have the influence to permit in peace time. So please agree to my kindness."

"We don't need it," she spat then filled her mouth with more rice.

The man returned his attention to Kobaru who was gaping at the scene. The shared a silent stare before the older shinobi looked away once more.

"There are four other genin in my class that actually have families," Nohara-sensei allowed a nasal sigh, "the others have been orphaned either by the war or the Kyuubi's attack. Some have even dealt with the pain of losing their parents," he paused to gauge the reaction of his audience, "They have nothing else in this world but the lifestyle left for them. Kobaru has the option of taking on your trade. And considering his goal as konoha-nin, I'd prefer if he took this chance."

Kobaru focused on the pulsing of his chakra to rid himself at whatever was interfering with his tenketsu. Still the conversation went one unaffected.

The deep silence made it's reappearance. His father was no longer smiling and his mother was no longer chewing with the grace of a ruminant. They all knew what he was trying to imply and they didn't want to refute it.

"I... had a talented child," the jonin continued when the lack of response became unbearable, "Even as a child she displayed great skill at controlling her chakra. A trait that got her a spot under a budding jonin sensei. She graduated early, then became chunin two years later. With Senju-sama turning tail on the village, she was rearing to be the future of our medic-nin and no one debated that. Yet. Even with her skills..."

He trailed off and took to wordless staring. The man was proving to be a master of communicating everything by saying nothing. The grim notion had Kobaru's eyes widen some more as he officially lost connection with his thoughts.

Tarou Museigen was the first to recover and gave the other man a curt nod, "Our condolences Nohara-san."

"Her soul is at peace."

The man smiled at his son then turned to his wife. Kobaru knew what was coming before he said it, "as civilians we would like to honor the request," he held his hand up before his family could say anything, "Your statement is driven mostly by sentiment, but it is reasonable. However as the parents of a registered shinobi. We understand that this is up to our child."

Kobaru felt his eyes widen for the umpteenth time so far. They were given the chance to pull him from a path stained with blood and they refused. Did this mean they were willing to have him continue in Konoha's ranks.

_Who the hell are you people?_

Nohara-sensei managed to remain calm, but Kobaru could see his facade thinning. He was clearly using all the chakra in his coils to restrict an aggressive uproar.

"So Ko-kun?" His father turned to him again, this time a slightly concerned look in his eyes, "what would you like to do?"

Everyone's attention was drawn in by the child in the room. All of them hanging on his next statement, desperately wanting him to agree with the request. It was the easiest thing to do. Retire young so he wouldn't be exposed to the dangers of his prospective profession. He'd kill two birds with one stone.

Still the point remained. This was a shortcut. He'd never taken the easy way out in his life. Not once. He wasn't going to break his perfectly insane streak with this weak decision. Especially when there was still so much he had to learn about chakra. And a friend that he needed to protect. Things he couldn't do if he was stuck at a funeral home.

Quitting could come later in life, when his options were completely exhausted.

"I want to do it my way," he furrowed his eyebrows for emphasis, "I don't care what happens. I'm gonna make a name for my self. So someday some impressionable civilian kid can follow in my footsteps."

His father adopted a small smile but shook his head nonetheless. His mother returned to her bowl and continued to devour it's contents. The only person who made their disapproval known was Nohara-sensei, whose jaw was hanging loose in exasperation.

After processing the response several times. He gathered his wits and schooled his features.

"I understand," he sighed then glanced at the two adults once more, "I do appreciate your hospitality Museigen-san. I will show myself out."

Their surprise guest bowed at them individually then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

This was it. If it wasn't done before, he just solidified his status as konoha-nin. He was now bound to this village until he was well passed his prime. _Woohoo_. Now to overload his training some more.

_XxX_

Raichi Nohara was a good shinobi. He took his orders very seriously. No matter how much he qurstioned the motives of a mission, _or his leader_. He would do whatever was necessary to get the job done. As long as he didn't offend the views of the daimyo. The man in the red hat would allow him continued occupation.

He worked under two red hats in life so far. One of them under two different wars. Fighting on the frontlines ready to lay down his life for the man revered as the God of Shinobi. A man whose reinstated leadership deterred foreign aggression after the attack.

The other was a man more than a decade younger than he was. One that he respected, then hated. Then grew to respect once more. A man that decimated nations with the single swipe of a kunai.

The Yondaime was an unrivaled symbol of hope and prosperity. He was a product that konoha took pride in. Orphans and small shinobi families alike looked up to him. He proved it possible to elevate oneself to legendary status off sheer tenacity. The man was a superstar.

He was the perfect konoha-nin ready to lay his life down on the battlefield. Just as the Kage that proceeded him. He was the one that saved and gained Nohara-sensei's respect even as a freshly minted chunin. He was obviously the one that would save the world from the war.

One that saved everyone but the people that mattered the most. Nohara-sensei lost such respect when the man lost both his students to avoidable incidents. He had since come to terms with the loss. Even regaining his admiration for the young Hokage upon his eventual demise. Still the slight form of disdain was there.

He hadn't grown understanding of how someone so skilled. Could only have one student left alive. Even then it was the born prodigy who was mostly self taught. The students f other great shinobi lived on until they died of old age. Such was the statistics. Sandaime, the council and even the sannin were proof of this.

The respect and admiration wasn't as great as it once was, but he still couldn't hate him. After all he was a good shinobi. And good shinobi didn't bother involving subjective views.

The jonin walked into the Hokage's office. He took quick note of the ANBU hiding under genjutsu too weak to affect him. Sitting behind a stack of papers was the man himself. The man who dictated most of the decisions Noahara-sensei had made in life. This was a man he could trust with his life. Even then he agreed that it was time for someone else to take on the title.

"Sandaime-sama," Nohara-sensei greeted with a deep bow, "I am ready to provide my verbal report."

"Proceed," came the gruff response pinning him in place. He appeared smaller everytime they met. He was no longer as imposing as he was during the second war. But everyone knew he was still capable of doing his reputation justice. Still the verdict remained. This man should've retired permanently.

"At 1400 hours I conducted the genin test on the reserve corps. The individuals did as expected and split up during the first few minutes. Only to regroup when their odds were fleeting. Each had there own way of dealing with the sudden state of panic. Although I grade it as an overall pass. There's still a lot of work to do. Work that I plan on emphasizing in the weeks to come."

"That is textbook of fresh genin," Sandaime-sama responded with a curt nod. His eyes were held shut as he listened to the report. It was how he always looked at his jonin. Ensuring that they understood his more professional side. As opposed to the warm and opened kindness he used with the rest of his subordinates.

"Anbu Ram and Bear are yet to draw conclusions on shinobi 012114 and his **Kage Bunshin**. How did he perform during the test?"

"Permission to speak freely Sandaime-sama?"

"Granted."

"Shinobi 012114 is already worth a chunin promotion," the jonin said keeping his voice leveled, "His awareness is matured and his intuition is exceptional. He also managed to use an unidentified jutsu. At this point I believe that he is a future elite with or without our guidance."

"Bear has provided me identical reports.," the old man nodded again the clasped his hand over his mouth, "It is still very unlikely for him to acheive this alone and I plan to continue monitoring. What about the other genin?"

"I have identified at least five others that display budding potential, but the focus so far is placed on shinobi 012098 and 012085. One a natural born leader and one equipped with a high level understanding of taijustu."

"It appears that our academic system was unable to identify these individuals."

"Permission to speak freely Sandaime-sama?"

"Denied," another quick response, "I would like for you to move on to phase two of the reserve training. I will delegate assistance to an available chunin cell. I expect a detailed report by the end of the week. Understood?"

"Your command Sandaime-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's surely getting easier to produce a chapter. I'm just torn between it actually being easier or that I have lost touch with what I want to include. I'm still trying my best to build these characters and I honestly spend a lot of time thinking about what they should and shouldn't act like.
> 
> As always I hope that I can match expectations of what this log could be.
> 
> Also Christmas is coming up. Which means I'll have free time to really work through the development. Do hope everyone enjoys. Oh and remember to leave comments. It really does help me gain understanding.


	7. This shouldn't be possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humility is the most important trait for shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Nohara-sensei wasn't lying when he said everything from the third day onward would be difficult. As a matter of fact it was just one beating away from being classified as torture.

It was a week since the meeting with his parents, and the jonin in charge lived up to his statement. Because everyday he seemed to deliberately work them to the bone. They'd open their scheduling with light aerobics for half hour. Then they'd do a D-rank. Which were always easier than the first one. These were still cheap tasks that Kobaru was overqualified for. But he would choose weeding a garden over cleaning that brown-ridden washroom any day.

After lunch they would all meet up at The Factory and with the help of a chunin cell. Their designated elite would hit them _so_ hard. They ended up regurgitating whatever they ate prior.

A vicious cycle that continued no matter how much they screamed for it to end. Ruthless aggression that had the genin skipping meals on most days.

Even with the training regiment making strides to incapacitate him. Kobaru did not regret his decision to continue as a shinobi. He did however, find himself envying the four kids who dropped out. Those, now-former-genin, were the winners so far in this rat race.

Amittedly the continuous battery did yield improvements in his peers abilities. Much of the class were already trying to adapt the academy fighting style into something that fit there capabilities. In close quarters they were still getting wiped, but the changes were there. The real danger came when they were allowed time to prepare.

This was greatly attributed with the class of reserves now having enough money to purchase weapons and wire. They would now depend more on misdirection and subterfuge to solve their problems. Even capturing one of the chunin on the sixth day. Proving that they were actually skilled enough to make it out of the academy.

Although it didn't last long, the celebration was one to behold.

Nohara-sensei noticing their advancements decided to humble the group. And what better way to do that than to put them through chakra control exercises.

Kobaru believed that the discovery of the whimsical energy was humanity's greatest achievement. As long as you knew how to mould it, there was a gateway to endless possibilities. The only thing that could stop you at that point, was your imagination. Something the young Museigen had in boatloads.

His classmates... not so much.

On the Seventh day of _Genin Death_ Ca _mp_ , they decided to teach tree climbing. _The most obvious thing to do with chakra_. Apparently genin usually spent hours rubbing bark before they could even ascend five feet. So when the civilian-shinobi scaled his tree with the enthusiasm of a gecko. He once again solidified his position as teacher's pet.

Everyone took a moment away from falling on their asses to stare up at him. Each of them throwing him a hard glare. Except for Chusei who enjoyed a round of gawking at the nine year old. And well Nagisa just stared at him like she stared at everything else.

The girl wasn't very emotional. He had to ask Chusei if she felt anything at all.

Nohara-sensei in an attempt to alleviate some of the gaping. Joined the young boy on the tree. Holding his ageing features in a disappointed scowl. Without a word he grabbed Kobaru by the back of the collar and held his left hand in a tiger seal.

The boy instinctively synced his chakra with his heartbeat. He was not excited about being victim to another genjutsu. Especially now that he was hanging from a branch using _invisible_ forces. Before he could ask questions to figure out what was happening, his brain performed a poorly practiced backflip.

His vision went black and every muscle in his body locked itself in place. He couldn't do anything to stop himself from being forced through what appeared to be a drinking straw. He couldn't even frown at his inadequacy.

This turned out to be the side effects of his sensei's choice of travel. As they were now standing at the Naka river. Kobaru shook away his disorientation and did a quick scan of his new surroundings. Then threw a silent fit when he realized that his captor was standing on the surface of the river.

He shifted uncomfortably as he hovered in place. Praying that his sensei could continue his iron grip on his collar. He was worried about several things all at once. He couldn't see the bottom and he couldn't swim to save shit. Sure he grew up next to the river but he never had the time to go swimming.

Even with his fears. What really had him shocked, was the calm air that accompanied the activity. As though this was just another thing. The man managed to stay balanced and nonchalant even with water rushing by.

_Chakra's great, but this doesn't make sense._

"From the way you're staring at my feet right now. I find it safe to assume that you've never tried this one before," the brown haired jonin said.

"I have not."

"Good..." he smirked then started lowering his arm.

"Wait Sensei! I can't swim!" Kobaru screamed grabbing the man's hand and pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Even more reason to learn how to water walk."

The dark haired genin stopped his thrashing to provide a bemused glare. Nohara-sensei chuckled at the wordless rebuff.

"You have to at least tell me how to do it," Kobaru said realizing that this was going to happen with or without his approval.

"Well..." the jonin placed a finger on his chin then looked at his feet. He sucked in his lips and tightened his eyebrows, "didn't realize how hard this is to explain. I've been doing this since the sannin were preteens. It's kinda instinctual. Kinda like normal walking."

Kobaru sighed to himself _death by drowning. I didn't even consider that one._

His attention fell to his sensei's feet once more, then shook his head again for good measure. He was smart enough to leave the academy at nine. With enough observation he could figure out how to walk on the surface.

He narrowed his eyes at the river. It appeared that the water was... moving.

_Yup this still makes zero sense._

"Sensei is it anyway similar to tree climbing?" Kobaru asked trying to, at the very least, understand what to do with his chakra.

"Yes," he gave a nod, "but also no because the water is, as you can see, moving."

Those were the words of the village elite.

Kobaru performed another scan of the area to ensure no one was close enough to hear this conversation. He couldn't afford to sully his reputation so early in his career, "I have drawn similar conclusions."

"One more sarcastic remark and I'm throwing you in. Understood?"

"Your command sensei."

"Great," he smirked then gave his feet another look over, "I think I've given you enough information," Kobaru quickly shook his head in negative, "Other smart genin would be able to make sense of it."

Kobaru sulked at the comment but quickly righted his thoughts, "maybe I can try with my hands first."

Nohara-sensei cocked an eyebrow ready to entertain the idea. Of course he did. The worst case scenario would see his student become a permanent resident of the riverbed. No direct harm done to him. So he lowered the boy to the surface and let him place his palm against the rushing water.

The hand had the highest concentration of tenketsu in the body. Which meant chakra was easier to mould in this area. If he could figure out how to match the movement of his chakra with the river. Then he could reverse it to use with his feet. It was simple.

He moulded chakra into the tendrils he used to cling to objects and tried forcing his hand through the surface. It did cling to the liquid but, considering that this was a _moving_ body. It was quickly ripped away and his hand plunged in.

"Just in case you didn't realize," Nohara-sensei chimed in, "the water is _still_ in motion."

Kobaru suppressed a snarky comment and focused on accomplishing his task. He held his hand over the river again. This time he spun the tendrils as he would do with his marbles. Instead of three areas on his palm. He spread it out through each tenketsu in the area.

Without the solid spheres in his hand, he had to apply an extra bit of focus, but it was manageable. Once again he lowered his arm and matched the rotation with the speed of the water. This time as he expected. It worked.

The constant rotation of his chakra allowed him to keep the flow of the river whilst exploiting the surface tension. Building a plate of chakra that calmly floated in place. Kobaru craned his neck in the most uncomfortable manner to smirk at his sensei. This smirk quickly dissipated when the man greeted him with a hard glare.

"I guess I'm ready to give it a go sensei," he nodded.

He helped his student to reposition himself. Watching in silence as the boy placed one foot on the surface. Then widened his eyes when said genin placed the other foot down. He held his legs stiff trying to find his balance. When he believed it adequate. He signaled for Nohara-sensei to let go. And when the man did. He fell into the water. Like a hot knife through butter.

XxX

Talent in the world of shinobi was very important. It was something that could determine how far one would go from the onset. Early bloomers were what fueled the elemental nations in times of war and peace. And the three major scuffles proved that the one with the most prodigies won.

Konoha was lucky to produce a human born machine every other year.

Nagisa rooted herself in the belief that she was her generation's machine. The one that would go on to have a career of praise and revelry. It was something she still believed in despite her jonin failing her team. Then embarrassing her by sending them to the reserves. Yet she couldn't make it up a stupid tree.

She tried non-stop since her instructors presented the idea. Still every time she came in contact with the object, her chakra blew her back ten feet. If she tried to filter the amount, there would be no adhesion and her feet would slip right off. She wanted to quit. She desperately wanted to. But when the orange haired loud mouth that was her... friend, danced his way into the canopy. Motivation found her like a second wind.

Chusei was not the most intelligent person. Nagisa knew it, Kobaru knew it and the dope himself admitted it several times. Per day. So him figuring out something like that mere minutes into attempting. Was like watching a rat perform advanced fuinjutsu.

It was extremely ridiculous.

So as soon as Nohara-sensei and his chunin shadows dismissed the class. She rushed off to the library hoping that someone had enough common sense to put it in a book.

The shinobi-librarian didn't spare her a glance as she slipped by. She was already there a dozen times since graduating. Spending hours after class staring at words from village legends. The chunin on duty were probably getting tired of seeing her face.

It was just about two weeks since her promotion, but she knew exactly where to go for a book about sticking to trees. The reference section had all the information a shinobi hopeful could need. As a matter of fact there were books in their that any farm hand could read and understand.

This was the only library she ever had access to, but konoha's collection of books was truly one to behold. Sure she didn't have clearance for ninety percent of the material. But from what she could see. They had pretty much every book ever written - _in the land of fire_. Hundreds upon hundreds of interpretations, biographies and journals of information worth passing on.

Anything you wanted to know was there for you. All you needed was the time. Sadly the library was mainly frequented by jonin. Only a few genin and chunin were ever seen there. Nagisa concluded that these were the few that took their occupation seriously. Then shook of the thought of most of her comrades were efficient delinquents.

She gathered six books written by Nidaime-sama. To her he was more detailed and easier to understand. There was never pointless drabbles about personal experience. Just step by step paragraphs highlighting what should and shouldn't be done. She hadn't gotten around to employing any of his techniques so far, but it was on her to-do list.

If only she had the guy to teach her. Instead she had to settle for a _clanless_ nobody with a superiority complex.

She took to the desk and got to reading. Right there on the first page of _Chakra Control & Distribution_ the answer to her errors presented itself.

Nagisa held herself in high regards. When it came to taijutsu there wasn't a genin that could give her trouble. And from what she experienced in the last week, no chunin could either. She forged through the academy and got to graduate a year ahead of her peers. She was without a doubt the definition of a genius.

Never in a million years would she have thought, that the reason she wasn't able to tree climb. Was because she forgot to consider her full body weight.

Such error was shameful. Embarrassing even.

She had been so busy trying to gain height with the amount she applied from the start. That she completely missed adapting it to carry her whole frame. So while the orange idiot was climbing with that in mind. She was just adding enough to support her legs. Then to add to her disappointment. Whenever she felt it failing channeled too much to her soles. Which sent her flying across the training ground like a human rocket.

"Whatcha reading there Nagisa-chan?" an all too familiar voice rung out interrupting her silent self-critique.

She held herself against the urge to punch his face in and turned around to look him in the eye.

"It's a book Nakamura-san," she replied with a calm tone. Then narrowed her eyes at the orange haired ogre.

"I always forget that you lack the tact necessary for normal conversation," he said then invited himself to take a seat next to her, "I swear. You smart types wouldn't make it doing anything else."

"Excuse me but I find that ironic. As you were built for everything but being shinobi," Nagisa closed the book and holding her frame straight.

"I think I'll make a pretty good meat shield," Chusei said tilting his head to read the title on the cover page, "Chakra Control & Distribution. Still haven't figured out the climbing yet huh?"

"I have realized my errors and will be accomplishing the task by tomorrow morning."

Chusei nodded at her then shuffled through the other books to take a closer look at another, "well if you read these and still can't climb. Then I don't know what to tell you."

One sharp blow to the head was all it would take to end his life. Nagisa would do it if murdering a classmate wasn't considered an act of treason.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are _you_ in the library?"

"Uh well..." he began scratching the side of his head with the book he chose.

That was all she needed to hear to know that he couldn't find his cat-eyed minion. The two were nigh inseparable since the second day of the reserves. A relationship she joined with little regret.

After all, they were her ticket to the next stage of her career. The prospect of them becoming a genin cell would receive little push back. With the missions they did together so far, even Nohara-sensei would recommend them for the promotional exam. It was just dumb luck that one of them had obvious talent. There was nothing stopping her from becoming chunin with teammates like them.

"... I got bored and you're the only friend I could find," he continued using the book as an improvised scratcher, "plus I gotta keep my mind of dinner until they process my pay."

Nagisa turned to him then regarded him with disappointed eyes. This was the second time he was deeply considering his finances. She entertained the thought of Chusei having a gambling addiction. As there was no other explanation for his apparent poverty.

She wasn't very kind. Morally she stood in a grey area. A trait which made her a perfect fit for whatever atrocities she'd do over the years to come. Still Chusei had an air about him that made her feel as though he needed all the help he could get.

He did invite her over to Kobaru's house for a shower. Even if that wasn't really his decision to make in the first place. His kindness was there and it was one she wanted to return.

"I believe I have enough so we can both get something to eat."

"Really!" He smiled dropping the book on the desk, "because I know this place where we can get three bowls of ramen for the price of one."

Whether she wanted to admit it or not. Nagisa was an orphan. She was only two years into the experience but it was enough to mature her by a decade. Things like cleaning up after herself and money management was something that she was forced to learn. A place where she could have three meals for the price of one would save her plenty.

"I agree to eat at that restaurant," she nodded her agreement as they both stood to leave, "by the way how did you know where I was."

His eyes widened as if caught of guard but schooled his features just as quickly, "Wasn't that hard actually. I just asked myself. If I was a forty year old trapped in a genin's body where would I go?"

"Nakamura-san I am capable of eating three bowls of ramen on my own."

"My apologies Hirai-sama."

XxX

Trial and error.

It was the mindset Kobaru had whenever he approached the use of chakra. So far it hadn't failed to get him the right results. This time however it was proving to be a headache.

By the time the day ended he had fallen into the water over two hundred times. Heck the only good that came out of the practice was that he learned how to swim. He even managed to develop a way to propel himself underwater using chakra. All that and he still couldn't take a full step.

There had to be something missing. A vital link in the process that he overlooked. Whatever it was Nohara-sensei wasn't keen on sharing. The veteran shinobi was quite comfortable with standing on the sidelines laughing every time Kobaru took a plunge. He was so entertained by the attempts that once the boy learned how to stay afloat. He left a shadow clone in place to spectate on his behalf.

As though the activity was too interesting to miss.

After the clone had his fill of laughter. He grabbed the boy by the collar and did his high speed travel technique. _Which felt just as terrible as it did the first time_. Then he dropped the black haired genin at the villages market district of all places. Wet clothes and all. Then disappeared to do whatever jonin did, when they were not terrorizing their subordinates.

His two favorite reserve genin just so happened to be passing by and took immediate interest in their friend who appeared out of thin air. The nine year old was now cold and shivering. His collar two sizes bigger than it was when he left his house that morning.

Chusei approached his friend and regarded him from head to toe, then toe to head. Kobaru caught on to the staring and gave an answer before the boy could say anything.

"Water walking is a thing," he smiled then looked down at the small puddle forming under him, "and I haven't figured it out yet."

The older boy responded with a series of nods then jerked a thumb at his companion, "Well Nagisa here is still going ass over head with the climbing. If that makes you feel any better."

"It does," Kobaru graced the only girl in the group with an innocent smile..

"Excuse me. Did you just say water walking?" Nagisa asked her face void of expression.

"Yup and sensei found my attempts to be entertaining," the youngest member of the cell replied combing his wet hair back with his fingers, "but I do suck at it so I can see why."

"Maybe there's a book in the library that could help you with that," Chusei advised through a yawn.

Kobaru narrowed his eyes at the orange headed delinquent. Not because he thought little of him, but the complete opposite. He had been so caught up in his own methods. He forgot that with his headband came level one clearance at Konoha's repository.

If he had recognized the error of his ways sooner. He would probably be doing pirouettes on water by now. He quickly added delegating that study to one of his shadow clones. He'd be the best at water walking by the end of the week. Well the best in the reserves at least. Which wasn't really saying much.

"You wanna grab a bowl of ramen with us," Chusei said angling his body to leave, "It's on Nagisa by the way."

 _Of course it is_.

"I never for a second thought that it was you," Kobaru smiled trying his best to look innocent. An act that was only amplified by his wet hair and clothes, "I don't think they'll let me in. I look like I came back from a trip to the Land of Water."

"Trust me kid," Chusei marked his face with a dumb grin, "they'd let in anyone with money."

"Then how'd _you_ find out about it?" the nine year old asked with a dumb grin to match.

"I'm starting to like you a lot less," the orange haired genin smiled then wrapped an arm around the back of Kobaru's neck. Then dragged him in the direction of the restaurant. Nagisa followed with calm, slow strides, "Now off to ichi... uhm... ichichaku? Ichikochu. Eh can't remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found it really easy to right this time around. Maybe because I did a lot less at work last week, but who knows.
> 
> I was initially going to skip three months, but I think that their is still a lot that I could write about. I don;t want any of my characters to just be OP from the very start because I find it very unappealing. The only character that should be like that in all of canon and fanon should be the genius Uchiha brat. Other than that I'll keep everyone at that age at reasonable strength and understanding.
> 
> I'll probably change my update scheduling to Mondays. I find it way easier to write on weekends.


	8. Genin Level Literature is Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The makeshift cell spends time at the library. Then they kick the crap out of each other in a "friendly" spar.

Books were lame.

They were essentially the accounts of narcissistic people who considered their thoughts and or experiences worth recording. No one asked them to. No one wanted them to. But they still went out of their way to preserve it for the future. Chusei knew for a fact that nobody in all the elemental nations wanted anything to do with _The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_. That didn't stop Konoha from placing a copy in every section of the first level.

The strategy did work though, because he wound up reading the blasted thing. The main character for one, seemed to have less brain activity than a rock. But when he got into a fight he displayed tactical masterclass. He went around with a motto about peace or changing the world for the better. One person at a time. When all he really wanted was to be the strongest so he could protect his circle of friends.

This would all be great, if he didnt go back on said motto every other paragraph. The guy would beat people until they gave in to his ideology and joined him. Then if they were actually stronger, he'd try talking them down. He didn't have to be a psychologist, to tell that there was something seriously wrong with the character. He didn't get far before deciding that not even the author knew what was going on.

Even without that chicken scratch, the point remained. Books were a scam to have people do less.

Unfortunately. His only close friends in the reserves, so far, didn't share his sentiment. They just so happened to be the biggest bookworms in the whole village.

After they had a share of ramen. The group went all the way back to the library. _To read_. Not the most exciting activity, but he could manage. He hadn't scheduled anything else for the day and home was too isolated.

The two barely said a word to him since they sat down at the table. They didn't even spare him a glance to make sure he didn't die of boredom. They just had their eyes glued to the ramblings of old dudes that probably didn't make it to the new era. The only thing keeping him from interrupting them was that they seemed to be in a state of bliss.

They weren't showing it, because they were smug little bastards. But Chusei could feel it through their links. Somewhere past their inner turmoil and insecurities. He could feel a calm innocent air as they read. For instance. He could tell exactly when Kobaru was excited enough to share an excerpt from what he was reading.

"Did you know that we could use chakra to stimulate the growth of cells in specific areas," the black haired genin said his eyes fixed on the book, "If someone figured it out. Theoretically, we could use it to heal ourselves."

"Interesting. I did not consider the extent to the usage," Nagisa replied, also putting no effort into looking away from what she was reading.

"You're saying that with enough chakra control," Chusei smirked, "I could grow breasts."

It was a weak effort, but it was enough. Kobaru was now staring at him with narrowed eyes. Nagisa didn't look up but her chakra did what could only be compared to a face palm.

"Yes Chusei..." the boy sighed closing the book, "you'd be able to redirect chakra to mammary glands you don't have."

"Oh," the orange haired genin sunk into his chair, then hardened his resolve at the next thought, "what about my-"

"I'm only nine just in case you forgot," Kobaru interjected his eyes still narrowed with fake confidence. Behind it the kid was more than uncomfortable with the topic.

"A nine year old that's been reading up about mammary glands."

That was the armor breaker. The youngest genin in the reserves was reduced to a wide eyed statue.

"It was a chapter in this book about _Renaissance The_ _Shinobi World_ ," he spat lifting the article in the air as though it was enough to exonerate his knowledge.

"Excuse me. I have also read that book," the blue haired girl decided to chime in and defend his honor, "it was an account recorded by Sannin Jiraya-sama. As with all his works there are random bouts of female anatomy throughout it," she then looked across at whatever was sitting in front of Chusei, "all except one that is. But it's just as ridiculous as the others I've had the misfortune of coming across."

"Seems like the most interesting person in Konoha," he grinned, "where are the Sannin anyway? I haven't heard anything about 'em in awhile."

"According to sensei," Kobaru replied, "Senju-sama has left the village. The other two haven't made any public appearances since the Yondaime's inauguration."

"Hm. That's not comforting at all."

It definitely wasn't.

Throughout hidden village history, the conflicts were always associated with the disappearance of a dangerous shinobi. Shodaime-sama set off the first power struggle. Then there was Kagami Uchiha, candidate for Hokage, dying at the hand of Hanzo the salamander. That was enough to have Iwa enter the fray. For the third, Konoha's white fang fell to his own blade. Which didn't garner positive publicity.

In the minor disagreements. Kumo bullied Kiri out of an island the size of The Land of Waves. When the Nidaime-Mizukage kicked the bucket. Then, in the most literal sense, stole an island from Iwa. Moving the Island Turtle over two thousand miles to the Bay of Lightning. As to why the thing decided to stay under their ownership was knowledge Chusei could live without.

Whatever the other villages were up to right now. It didn't include an immediate attack on their neighbors. Or they would probably be knee deep in swamp water somewhere in the East.

Konoha always found itself in the middle of these conflicts. Not only did they assume the roll of freedom fighters whenever the satellite states were involved. But they were also directly at the center of the Elemental Continent. Which in turn was directly at the center of the three _known_ continents. At least that's how it looked on the maps they distributed at the academy.

Luckily the other two landforms were socially sound. Only offering assistance to the elemental nations if it directly benefited their livelihood. If not then they'd pretend that nothing was going wrong on the other side of the mountain ranges.

"I assume that the other villages haven't heard about it yet," Kobaru added with a smug grin plastered to his face.

"Yeah whatever. I don't really care. We're genin not politicians," Chusei stretched into a stance then hunched over the table, "aren't you done reading up on water walking yet?" His youngest friend nodded, "great so can we go training or something?"

"Alright," he agreed then summoned a clone to continue his reading.

Chusei didn't fully understand **Kage Bunshin** , but the moment he could split his chakra without immediately dying. He would dedicate every waking minute to learning the technique.

"You coming with us?" He asked the most reserved member of the group, "you can spar with Kobaru if you want."

The sacrificial pawn heard the offer and tried to get himself out of it, "I didn't agree to that."

"Come on. You held your own against sensei."

"Only because he was holding back," Kobaru argued his face rife with panic, "Why don't you fight her. Mister I'll stay in the tree until it's safe."

"No way! I've seen her dance around two chunin," he objected, pointing at the girl in question, "you could at least call on a small army to even the playing field."

"Yeah for all of two seconds," Kobaru's clone scoffed.

"See. Even more resilient me agrees that I'm no match."

"Excuse me Kobaru, but a fight always goes to whoever's more prepared. Not to the most skilled," Nagisa chose then to provide a quote of motivation.

"And I'm neither of those," the black haired genin smiled, "I won't be able to put up a fight until I can make a third willpower clone."

"What the hell's a willpower clone?" Chusei asked before his brain caught up to his mouth, "Don't tell me you went about improving an already improved technique?"

"Uh well yeah. The basic ones were too weak for my liking," Kobaru explained his smug grin making a reappearance, "the only downside is that they need more chakra to create. So I'm limited to two at a time," he continued as his clone smiled up at him, "but with the basic ones I can split ten ways without kicking the bucket."

"That's... completely useless isn't it?" Chusei nodded, "can you even use jutsu when you have nine clones running?"

"No, but I could use them as distractions to launch a counterattack."

"You can use the E-ranked version to do the same thing."

"Hm... you have a point," Kobaru's clone agreed on his behalf.

Chusei was about to say something else about smart people being just as dumb as everyone else. But was interrupted by the surprise appearance of the shinobi-librarian on duty. They were more than likely to chase them off. Their conversation was getting louder the longer they were left to chat.

"I'd have to ask you guys to leave," she said without greeting them, "your being noisy."

"Our apologies chunin-san," Chusei bowed prompting Kobaru to do the same, "if you will excuse us. We two will be on our way."

The two boys and the clone turned to leave but stopped when Nagisa somehow attracted the older girl's attention. "Didn't you come here with them?"

The blue haired genin looked over at the group. There was a slight shift in her chakra. As though she wanted to say no but was willing to consider the decision. Chusei being the ray of sunshine that he was decided to throw her a bone.

"Nope," he smirked then grabbed Kobaru and made for the exit once more.

XxX

**Next Day**

  
There was nothing more valuable to shinobi than intelligence. Not clans that spent generations forcing bloodlines into existence. Or the land they amassed on the childish whims of the ruling daimyo. Those were cheap compared to the knowledge that usually came with the acquisition. Something about having information that other villages don't, always guaranteed the attention of everyone on the continent.

When they secured guarded secrets. They hoarded it and made space for more. For Konoha, there was apparently no limit on the amount they could know. The first level of the library said that much.

With such a large repository. One would think that they'd easily find instructions, on how to do something as common as water walking.

Kobaru would be more than happy to inform them that they were all wrong.

By the time individuals thought about recording steps on the process. They were already too experienced to relate to amateurs. He knew he had to create revolving plates at the soles of his feet. He knew he had to find balance on them as to not lose his footing. But no one wrote anything as to why the surface tension broke when he tried to take a step.

If there was actually an answer in there. He had to wait a week before he could continue his reading. Thanks to Chusei's unwanted charity. All three of genin were temporarily banned from the library. For the crime of lying to a shinobi of higher rank. Even though it was really one liar.

When they were asked for their registration I.D. Kobaru could almost see the negative energy Nagisa was aiming at their older friend. Why wouldn't she. That would be the second time she would be written up for insubordination. It wasn't even a month since she became an official shinobi.

Thankfully she had no interest in arguing her case. Or beating the orange haired dope into a bloody mess. If she did then he'd be scraping his dumb grin off the library floors.

Though her hushed resentment was hilarious. It didn't help his ability to defy the laws of physics. After doing their D-rank of the day. Attempt six hundred and thirteen of the exercise was yielding the same results as yesterday.

No matter what he tried, he simply couldn't stay afloat long enough to move. There had to be something missing. A vital step that no one wanted to share with him.

By the time he crossed the hour mark. He'd already settled on living in a future where he couldn't take a fight to water. The crude comments made by Nohara-sensei's clone only encouraged that.

There was nothing to be ashamed off. Most shinobi interactions were landlocked anyway.

To add to his trials. The actual jonin showed up with the boy's two friends and another genin. Who had proven themselves advanced enough to move on from tree climbing. Kobaru had to, at the very least, make it look like he was still trying. Of course that was his silent plan. It quickly morphed into a one-sided competition when Nagisa caught up to him on her first try. Then it later devolved into an all out battle of words when Chusei started making baby steps.

At that point he could feel his pride lose value. Heck at that point anyone within a mile radius could feel his pride lose value. Nohara-sensei and his great sense of timing. Took that moment to increase the difficulty of the excercise. Allowing them to spar while channeling chakra to refine their control.

Kobaru would be okay with that, if he and the nameless genin could move on the surface. Before he could object however, Nagisa was greeting him with a lopsided smirk that promised to toss him back into the water.

The youngest reserve genin was well aware of his capabilities. Against the taijutsu hopeful, all he could _hope_ to do was guard his vital organs. The difficulty would only increase with them simultaneously trying to stay afloat.

She moved towards him with wide, awkward steps. Resembling a duck taking a stroll on land. Then once close enough bombarded him with a flurry of punches that were surprisingly easy to avoid. When that didn't work. She went for a kick, but quickly aborted the idea once she realized that it would throw her off balance.

"Come on uppity maggot he can't even fight back," their chaperone goaded her on then pointed at Chusei and his opponent, "What the hell are you two even doin'?"

Kobaru turned to take a look at the duo, who were locked in a grapple. Both of them trying to find a way to throw the other of balance without toppling over. Their eyebrows were knit in mock anger, as they exchanged words. The black haired genin found himself confused, because the conversation was way too quiet to involve Chusei.

This lapse in focus gave Nagisa the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard. Being one to not waste opportunity himself. He couldn't argue when she caught him in the back of the head with a well practiced kick. The leg carried through, snapping him off his feet and forcing his head down into the water.

He allowed himself to sink fo the bottom of the river. It wasn't particularly deep at this point, but was enough for a half dive. He figured out how swimming worked less than twenty four hours ago and he was already good at it. He could move through the water as efficiently as any fish living there. But he couldn't, for the love of the sage, stay on the surface.

Kobaru looked up at Nagisa then looked away when he realized she was wearing a skirt. Diverting his attention to Chusei who looked to be the most advanced in the exercise. The boy was still engaged in the secretive conversation disguised as a stalemate. He stood in place like a toddler, scared that any sudden movement would have him crashing down.

And it would.

What did catch Kobaru's eyes. Was the way that the older boy's shadow stretched across the surface. It remained exactly where his feet were. There was no refraction, even with the water moving. He scoffed at it. Chusei found a way to make the river go around his soles instead of spinning his chakra to match the motion of the flow. It was unorthodox but it seemed to be working.

The older boy probably, _definitely_ , didn't know that what he was doing. Made less sense that the actual objective. As he shouldn't be light enough to capitalize on surface tension. He would have to way less than a rice grain to do that. Considering that he was not a grain of sand. Chusei would have to shape his chakra into hairs thin and plentiful enough to make his feet waterproof. Two things that were virtually inpossible.

_Well one of those things..._

_None of those things were impossible. Not with my control._

So why was he the one lagging behind.

That's when his annoying sense of confidence decided to make a resurgence. Nothing he did so far was of the standard teachings. Everything he had in his arsenal was forged from his poor understanding. To think he almost sullied it with the scribbles of old dead people. Sure he couldn't walk on water as Nohara-sensei demonstrated. But he knew for a fact that the jonin couldn't maximize the use of Kawarimi. Or summon clones as persistent as he did.

His unique improvisation was what got him so far. It was this outlook that got him passed the tree climbing in the first place. He was going to figure out a way to do water walking his way.

But first he'd prove his point.

He set his sights on the two boys and gathered chakra at his feet. A technique he'd develop during his many failed attempts at staying dry. He needed a way to resurface quickly without having to move his arms. Using the energy. He propelled himself upward to with a quick burst.

He flew out of the water breaking the grappling genin apart. Chusei quickly righted himself midair and landed a few feet away. His opponent took the surprise attack full force and was pushed off his feet. The boy was knocked back and struggled to stay afloat with panicked flailing. Kobaru landed calmly immediately employing the method of fine chakra to balance himself. He wasn't confident enough to run, but it was enough to walk.

"You're still alive," the orange haired menace shot him a dumb grin, "Nagisa was just about to go lifeguard on us."

"I did no such thing," she said rushing towards them. A lot more nimble than she was twenty seconds ago. This was a clear sign that he would need to focus his attack on the blue haired girl.

Two willpower clones poofed their way into existence. Standing by his side waiting for approval. He spent an entire week working on seperating the multiple sightlines that came with his strongest jutsu. It took him several hours and even leaving a clone active while he slept. In order to get used to the sensation. Somehow it worked. He could tolerate the different perspectives and even found a way to use it in combat.

During that week he found out that his clones were always connected to him by thought. So he could always keep them updated on changes in plan. Sadly this form of communication only went one way and they still needed to dispell for him to figure out what they knew. The moment he discovered that. Ways to exploit it came shortly after.

Not that their was more than one way to use one way thought.

Without question. Clone Number One jumped into the air and received a chakra laced kick to the small of his back. Courtesy of clone Number Two, who immediately took off towards Chusei. Gliding atop the water without lifting his feet..

Right before Nagisa could dispose of her attacker. Number Two performed their butchered version of **Kawarimi**. The move caught the blue haired girl off guard. And for her trouble he connected the hardest straight jab he was capable of with her stomach.

Number One slammed into Chusei. Then in the same motion wrapped his arms around the older boy's hips. He allowed his momentum to carry him through and dragged his opponent underwater. Once submerged he propelled himself down and when low enough. He changed his direction to the surface and used most of his energy to carry the new weight.

The clone and his orange haired passenger burst out of the water. Rising both their heights combined into the air. When the two started making their decent, the original performed **Kawarimi** again. Then nestled a high powered axe-kick into Chusei's back. Assisting the other boy with his display of a monstrous belly flop.

 _So he's out for_ _about five seconds,_ He smirked as he landed in a crouched position.

At that time Nagisa had caught on to the attack and was forced unto the defensive. Waiting for another surprise replacement. A reasonable response to the technique. There were no handseals necessary so there was no real sign as to when one was about to swap. The best you could do was wait for it to happen.

Number Two unleashed a series of attacks on the girl. With confidence that bled through his smirk. His more enthusiastic self had figured out a way to move across the surface. Discovery that either came from his confidence or the fact that he didn't care if he fell through anymore. Whatever the reasone. The clone was using it to keep Nagisa's options limited.

_Four seconds._

The Original and Number One didn't have his experience yet. So they had to settle for the next best thing. The two of them dove into the water and swam in the... _three seconds..._ direction of their friend. Jumping up and out of the water like a pair of dolphins, as they jetted towards her.

_Two seconds._

They slid passed her and launched their attack from behind. Number Two kept her preoccupied from the front to deny her any counter attack. There barrage was sure. At least one of them would hit. On land he'd probably be lying in a pool of his own blood. In the water. He had over five hours more experience than she did.

_One second._

Five hours of experience wasn't enough.

Nagisa moved around Number Two's fist, turning to face the two others as they rushed in. The Original was poised to sweep her legs and Number One primed a roundhouse kick for her head. A _thank you_ for earlier attempt at decapitating him.

For the _Kobarus_ everything was moving at the tenth of a second, but somehow. _Somehow_. The girl analyzed the attack and then retaliated within that time. She stuck an elbow, full power, into Number Two's face. So hard that his sightline became spotted with dots of red and black. Then she slammed a fist, again full force, into Number One's air bourne crotch. Squishing the cloned future of the Museigen family and dispelling the attacker in one strike.

For the original she simply leaped into the air and pulled both legs up to her chest. Once again he had to divert his attention. Still her clothing did not interfere with her intent. As she was more than ready to complete her Coup de grace. Which would be unavoidable for anyone else in that awkward position. Luckily he wasn't anyone else.

Kobaru performed another **Kawarimi** and swapped with the still dazed Number Two. Who graciously collected the double stomp on his behalf. Sadly he didn't dispell and was just only subject to more pain.

Zero, He sighed internally, _now to see what that idiot has up his sleeve_.

He quickly rushed away from her in a clumsy display. Then dispelled the clone before it slipped into the water. He was more than likely going to drown from that. As he was too stunned to swim. Kobaru shuddered at the thought of receiving that sensation. Then cursed his intelligence when he realized that the clone was using his swimming technique to water walk.

Nagisa straightened up from her last attack and turned to glare directly at the nine year old. He swallowed at that. He had just given up his trump card and only had enough left in the tank for one last willpower clone. Which at this point was useless as she was more than capable of fighting him fairly.

And even if he did come up with something. It would take her all of ten seconds to dismantle it.

As he always did. The Sage saw it fit that Kobaru live another day. As Chusei launched his attack on the most threatening person in the spar.

Two hands belonging to the nameless genin popped out of the water, right under Nagisa. He grabbed her ankles and tried to pull her underneath with him. Sadly she had the fastest reaction time that he had seen so far. She stopped herself from sinking by placing her hands on the surface. Then connected two sharp kicks with the underwater attacker's chest. He quickly let go and retreated having already done his part.

She was already in place for what the orange haired delinquent did next.

No one saw it coming. Even Nohara-sensei had his eyes wide and jaw hanging loose, when Chusei started stringing together handseals. The Sage himself was confused by the occurrence.

Snake. Ram. Monkey. Horse. Tiger.

" **Fire Release: Small Flame Bullet**!"

_Where the hell did he learn this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that.  
> I actually made up that jutsu by the way. There's only a Great Flame Bullet in canon. Just thought what would a D-ranked version look like. Et voila.
> 
> For Kobaru's fighting style. I wanted to get as close to the Flying Raijin without it actually being the flying raijin.
> 
> Most of all I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to share your thoughts. Seriously ever opinion helps me inprove.


	9. ANBU are the Scum of Shinobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .The consequences of inexplicable actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent almost a month writing and rewriting this chapter. Trying to ensure that what I include is what I actually want to have included. Just as the whole story itself. This chapter has changed in so many ways from what I initially had in mind. Resulting in a painful period of writers block as I tried to morph it into something that didn't shift the balance. I have infinte respect to the fic writers who have 100+ chapters. Y'all monsters

Nohara-sensei was angry.

Not at his annoying student's new found ability to use elemental transformation. No, that lessened his work load for the coming weeks. He'd be more appreciative if the menace tutored the other two anomalies into using the technique as well.

His displeasure stemmed from ANBU. More specifically the ones monitoring his youngest genin. With their prying eyes, information made it back to Sandaime-sama before he had the opportunity to mediate.

Shinobi were a suspicious bunch. No matter how vague something came across. They'd always look for a deeper meaning. For them. Nothing was as it seemed. Everyone and everything was a potential threat. It was why they had ANBU in the first place.

Most shinobi thought the group was there to protect the red hat. Which was, for the most part, incorrect. The Hokage was the strongest in the village. Someone fully capable of defending themselves against several attackers. The ANBU were actually there to act as an extention of the Hokage. The main form of security and surveillance on every thing going on around the continent. That included stalking their own comrades. The unemotional shinobi in the animal masks were, by all reports, the best at espionage. And to a greater extent assassination.

Konoha's personal assassin's guild had a type. So you could probably make an intelligent guess as to who was behind the mask. But no one truly knew the shinobi that were a part of the special unit. So much so, that there were rumors that the members only knew each other by codename. A rumor that was shamelessly passed off as common knowledge. Nohara-sensei wasn't privy to all the details involving the group. He was a family man by the time the red hat's advisors developed ANBU.

They weren't governed by the same rules as the majority and were often tasked with spying on their friends and family. Waiting to have them beheaded by a single command. The Land of Fire had a relatively high standard of living and wasn't a place that drove people to missing-nin. But if they did try to flee village security. There was no one who could breach the borders without facing a hoard of black and grey. Anyone aspiring to escape, would have to fight off people who didn't care for there own lives.

If you got out alive then you earned it.

Since the groups formation there were only two deserters. Both happened to be of the Sannin.

Sending shinobi to stop them was a waste of resources. Most opponents couldn't do anything but slow them down. There was a better chance of sitting around and waiting for them to kick the bucket. And these two "spoiled" adults. Went about taking extreme measures to avoid ageing.

Though ANBU had the morality of a rabid monkey, if Konoha needed something done. Then she could depend on the tanto wielding army within her army. A unit cut off from the rest for how socially inept they were. A group of arrogant children. Steel pipes so far up their asses, you could smell the rust on their breath. A unit too strict to break even the more obscure of protocol.

Due to ANBU intervention. Said protocol made it mandatory for him to file four reports about this incident.

The first of the four. A verbal recount in the presence of the Hokage. That was standard procedure. So he didn't mind. He'd probably wind up including it in his end of week report anyway.

The meeting went by as it usually did. The only difference was that Old man Hiruzen was actually beginning to look like an old man. Like he aged twelve years in the past three days.

His face was sagging with a heavy frown and his eyes showed signs of sleeplessness. It was all warranted. Nothing positive happened to the man since the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. His wife died, there was still unease at the border and then less than twenty four hours ago. His favorite student went full madman disappearing somewhere in the Eastern forests.

Everyone worth their flak jacket knew the man was twisted. No one could say they were shocked. They were more surprised that Sandaime-sama didn't realize it. Orochimaru showed glimpses of psychopathy before he hit puberty. If anything, People would sleep better knowing that they no longer shared Konoha's walls with the snake.

He didn't agree with how blind the man was to that reality. But even Nohara-sensei couldn't bring himself to imagine one of his many students going crazy. And he successfully educated a small army over the years. Then he remembered his current power hungry maggots and realized that it wouldn't be too hard for them to lose touch with morality. They were already proving twisted enough to fight each other with everything they knew. In a spar. It wouldn't be a stretch to imagine them revelling in the death of their enemies.

After his meeting with Sandaime-sama. Which the old man spent avoid eye contact the entire time. He headed over to the jonin operations building and recited his report, verbatim, to his commander.

Nohara Raichi was a respected shinobi amongst konoha-nin. He served with every ounce of blood in his veins as any good soldier would. Then after years of doing so, He had to report to the likes of someone almost two decades his junior.

To make matters worse the man didn't even want to hear his report. Just let him rift through the entire five minute monologue with a disinterested look on his face.

The Nara were a famously placid bunch. But this guy clearly never listened to what was being said. He just sat there until it was over. Like he was being paid to do it.

Nohara-sensei always resigned to the thought that as long as he followed his orders he wouldn't mind. That as long as he did his job right and focused. He wouldn't be bothered by subjective thoughts.

But for the love of the sage. If he could get through another report with the commander. Without throwing the man into a genjutsu that would make his ears bleed. Then he'd just ascend into the purelands for his great show of patience.

After the torture was over. He finally had the chance to head home.

Settle down.

Remove his sandals.

Stretch his legs.

And write two well detailed summaries for the stuck up low lives of ANBU. One of them for the archives and the other just because the young pricks liked to waste the time of others.

They didn't even need the extra written report.

One fact that regarded ANBU, was their complete lack of storage facilities. All they had were training grounds. No storage room. No changing areas. Just places to practice their drills, but as he learned from experience. Jonin, shinobi elite, could be written up for insubordination if they did not submit a statement for record. He wrongfully assumed that he reported to either the Hokage or jonin commander only. Not to everyone who forgot what it was like to feel things.

And all this because some orphan could spit fire. That in itself wasn't even important. Anyone who experienced war knew that children could use these techniques before they could form complex sentences. Plus the orange-haired ape was a war orphan. That could alleviate any suspicions from them. He just hoped that they wouldn't take it too seriously. The last thing he needed was another group shadowing his classes.

That would just increase the amount of reports. And he couldn't have that.

XxX

The brain is a valuable organ. For shinobi it was the most important of them all. Sure at first glance you wouldn't realize it and a stylized forehead protector wasn't doing the opinion any favors.

You'd think more would go into defending the thing.

Still the piece of wrinkly meat really was important in their line of work. Of course this favor came about due to what the brain was capable of. It all routed back to information with hidden villages. Grey matter just so happened to be the source of all information that has and will ever exist.

To thoes who say otherwise. How do you know what you're seeing, is actually what you're seeing. That's right you're brain said so. The thing even went about naming itself.

Considering this burden the brain developed a way to not overload itself with information. With a poorly worked method of automatic filing.

The moment you took in new information. It determined what would be committed to long term and short term memory. There was no conscious way to change the set limit. It just happened. So no matter how hard you tried to train your memorization. If the ball of neurons didn't think it was important. Then it would be deemed unimportant. Worst of all you wouldn't even realize it.

This was something Kobaru learned the hard way.

After the session with Nohara-sensei. He helped the nameless genin, from the impromptu spar, back to the barracks. Insuring that his chakra adapted to the very being of the other boys physical form. Why? Because no ban could stand in his way. He'd catch up to Chusei no matter the consequences.

He had a clone transform into the boy and sent him off to the library. Sure he couldn't hold the disguise all evening. But it wouldn't matter once he got passed the front desk. Honestly security at the library was lacking. Getting in was arguably the easiest part. From there, the plan was to learn as much about nature transformation as he could. Soon he too would be spitting and shitting fire at his friends and foes.

In the mean time the original could work on developing his fighting style with two willpower clones. The main focus of his training was to increase his reaction time.

He could already identify patterns in an opponent's offence. Quick deductions was what his fighting style depended on. So far he was fast enough to tank the attack and counter immediately. But if they hit him too hard they'd be nothing left to tank with.

Nagisa was the source of his new found motivation. She was able to read his three-way attack. Devise the perfect response. Then execute it all within the span of a second. Something she did without having any glow in the dark eyes.

If he could somehow meld his bastardized intercepting fist, with her level of reaction time. He would be virtually unstoppable.

In order to do that however he'd have to employ his retired technique. One that involved him getting beat up everyday for the next year or so until he figured her out.

Not that it mattered when it came to the others.

It appeared that every time he took a step forward. His "cell" would take a giant leap. He was slowly becoming immune to them doing surprising things. After all they were fully minted shinobi. While he was thrust out of the academy because they needed more hands in the field.

The _reader_ clone spent the rest of the day soaking in knowledge, while Kobaru finished up with his training. He helped his parents prepare dinner. Ate dinner. Washed up. Then sat in bed ready for his clone to bombard him with new information. He rid himself of the slight anxious feeling that this was going to go horribly wrong. This was with good reason. One of the known drawbacks of the technique was death by over stimulation.

There was no honor in dying of a self induced seizure.

He tried replacing his thoughts with positive whims. Imagining himself performing the advanced form of ninjutsu and how he'd fit it into his repertoire. He would be well versed in the basics and could probably teach himself useful attacks. With all the time the clone spent reading. He would at the very least know where to go from his current ability.

That was not the case.

The **Kage Bunshin** had many flaws. So much so that even the advantages came across as two sided. Clones had the ability to pass on knowledge, but it had to be a strong understanding on what was being transferred. Otherwise you'd wind up learning nothing at all. So in combat it would serve as a useful tool to provide quick updates. As what they saw was immediate fact.

In Kobaru's case. If he excluded his quick walkthrough on how to perform the academy three. His grasp on ninjutsu ended at knowing how to freely manipulate his chakra's movement. The only thing required to learn those three techniques.

Right when he decided to call it a night and get some sleep for the next day. His copy gave up his studies and all the information rushed into his head like a bolt of lightning. The shock prompted him to let out a pained scream. Which he tried and failed to muffle with his pillow. His brain in a desperate attempt to not... well... **DIE**. Decided to half ass the job of memorization. Retaining damn near nothing in the process. And what did remain, his grasp on it was so poor that he couldn't use it anyway.

Which brought him back to his current level of skill.

He understood technique's by doing. If he wanted to learn a cartwheel. He couldn't just read about it all day. Or watch someone perform it until he learned through diffusion. He acquired every bit of skill through trial and error.

He unlocked his chakra through a shot in the dark. He sat down, meditated, then clinched at chakra until he had it. For his taijutsu he got his ass kicked every Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. For his water walking. Well he couldn't even count what he did as water walking. But he could move on the surface using a blanket of energy so it counted. Even then it took him painfully long.

So with his grand plan of learning nature transformation. He efficiently wasted his entire time.

Overlooking his inability to learn through reading alone. Only gaining a miniscule understanding over one of the most common shinobi art. Every time he used one of the advantages for the jutsu. He wound up discovering more disadvantages. This one was primarily his inability to decipher a slew of information. But his opinion remained. The clones were a work in progress. A framework passed down for other people to hopefully understand. Then improve on.

It was either that or someone composed a detailed manual of what can and can't be done. As well as a list of the many many disadvantages. So good shinobi could avoid learning the ninjutsu version of a glass canon.

Until then he would work on a technique that could bring the creator back to life. Then another technique that resulted in the slowest and most painful death that one could imagine.

He put his silent raging on hold when he felt the eyes of an unwanted audience on him. It appeared that screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. Would gather attention.

The only part in the house that had actual lights installed was the kitchen but he could clearly see his parents standing in the doorway. His father looked like he was barely awake and his mother had a slightly irritated glare. She was the first to voice her concern.

"And what's wrong with you now?"

"Uh..." he stared at the red head trying to formulate a lie which has always gone well for him, "I can't sleep."

His father nodded with a hand on his chin then turned to leave, "alright then good luck with that."

"Can't sleep so you scream like that?" she asked grabbing her husband and dragging him into the room. A small smile made it's way onto his face at the sight. Kane pushed the man to Kobaru's other side falling face first into a mound of blanket, but made no attempts to get up. She shook her head at him then pinned her son with a smile, finger combing his hair as she did so, "is that teacher of yours being mean to you?"

_When is he not?_

"It's not that," he replied dropping his eyebrows to scowl at her, "I'm just. Well you wouldn't understand."

She scoffed at him, "I've lived through two magic ninja wars. Try me."

"Well..." he plastered his face with a grin that would make Chusei jealous, "I learned how to walk on water earlier today."

She sat staring in silence before scoffing again, "took you long enough," then folded her arms in thought, "Isn't this something that you should know already? In Uzushio they were teaching the children that by the time they were six. No wonder the clans refused to join Konoha. The level of education here is a cry for help."

Kobaru tilted his head then glanced at his father's prone frame. He was definitely asleep by now, "Um... Uzu what?"

"Wait they don't teach you guys about that either!" she all but yelled. Her features rife with disgust, confusion and a tinge of sadness, "I can't believe this. Some sister village they turned out to be," she replaced the discontent with another boisterous smile and looked at her son, "There's never a better time than now I guess. Wanna hear a story Ko-chan?"

"A story?" It was his turn to scoff. Her storytelling was rare but whenever she did try to pass on imaginative entertainment. It would be fables of mythical creatures and princesses, with plots far too childish for him to care about. He was too old to sully his time with wild tales of nothing. He was konoha-nin. The Land of Fire's weapon of choice. The most powerful shinobi in all of...

"It's about the two mightiest clans in the history of our continent."

"The who?"

"The two mightiest clans in the history of the continent," she repeated with a slight edge in her voice and far less enthusiasm. It was a sign that he was asking too many questions for her thin patience.

"What happened to the stories like _The Bunny Rabbit Who Could_?" he asked going against all his instincts pleading for him to shut up. Desperate to clarify his concerns.

"We didn't want you romanticizing the idea of being shinobi," Kane smiled at him running a hand through his hair once more, "look at the good that did."

"In retrospect we shoulda kept the stories of princesses hidden. The only thing we'd be worrying about was getting you a nice husband" his father chuckled his voice muffled by the blankets. The man quickly righted his mistake after feeling the intense glare of his wife burning the back of his head, "...you were at _The two mightiest clans_ in history _._ "

"Anyway..." she rolled her eyes then finally took a seat next to her son. Allowing a brief moment before finally starting the tale, "East of the Land of Fire sits an archipelago of nine islands. Benisu, Nanakusa, San, Jingai, Kubo, Tobirama, Lake country and Crow country."

"That's eight."

"Yeah I'm just making sure you're listening, 'cuz this is important," he bobbed his head to confirm his attention, "At the very south of the chain was Whirlpool Country. Home to the two migh..."

"...tiest clans in the history of the continent," Kobaru drawled tilting his head side to side. His mother was not amused and just as the more experienced Museigen he realized the error of his ways, "sorry it's your story."

"While other clans throughout the three continents were fighting each other into extinction. The red heads of the Uzumaki and feline eyed people of the Arashi clan. Lived on the island in peace with each other. Working together to ensure their children learned and grew in a safe environment. Allowing time to mature and pass on their prospective techniques. They were more or less a hidden village before that whole hiding in something came about. Those Senju and their need to make everything more complicated than it should be."

"The Senju were awesome," his father added his two cents.

"The Senju are dead."

"So are those two clans."

She stared at the man for a while formulating her next statement carefully, "If you know what's good for you Taro you'd stop interrupting me."

"Yes dear."

"Anyway..." she sighed, "During an expedition aimed at mapping the islands near the land of fire. The Senju brothers bypassed the sea storms. Bringing the people to realize that their was more to the world than an endless sea of whirlpools. In an attempt to explore this new world. The islanders sent a group back with the brothers. Because there was _nothing_ threatening about the men that could completely disable a country's first line of defense.

"As soon as they arrived on the mainland there was a shift in the ecosystem. Every clan around the elemental nations at the time recognized that there was a new apex predator in town. What made everyone more scared. Was that they were aligned with The Clan of a thousand skills. Who were already feared for their ingenuity.

Now they also had to deal with red heads whose energy was as potent as humanly possible. With scholars who could break down the very existence of space and time. With just a few squiggly lines here and there.

"The Arashi, could utilize nature transformations to augment their speed, strength and dexterity. By extension a select few had the ability to call on natural disasters directly. Changing the landscape of a battle field with a flick of their wrist. A skill that lead to their namesake.

"After two years of continuous growth between the three clans. Moving more people to Fire Country. Teaching the Senju the coveted techniques and essentially putting everyone else out of favor. Hashirama, that poor fool, realized that his treaty with us... I mean the two clans made the other nations uneasy. Proposing to our dignitaries. That WE deploy a family of shinobi from each clan to these other countries. In a childish attempt to restore balance. Our leaders saw this as the greatest insult since the _dawn_ of time and politely rejected it.

"Afterall they spent time with a mainland clan. Teaching the brothers how to call on the power of nature. And how to manipulate space and time. All they received in return was potential to expand their genepool. As expected the councils voted for them to leave. Except for the Senju heir's future wife and a few thrill seekers that ventured further west. They returned to the island and until that tree sprouting idiot kicked the bucket. They were safe from the intervention of th-"

"So wait!"Kobaru stopped her waving his hands in front of his face, "where are these two clans now?"

"Well they're dead," she narrowed her eyes at him, "and I'd get to that part if you weren't saying something every two seconds."

"Wow two mightiest clans my butt," he muttered then jumped at his opportunity to ask another question, "you said that the Arashi people had cat eyes are we by chance rel-"

"Nope," his father said quickly turning around to look at the boy, "What your mother forgot to mention is that they were also known for their bright orange hair."

"That and they needed the squiggly Uzumaki writing to keep their nature energy in check. Or they developed psychotic tendencies. Without that they culled their young to prevent birthing wild animals," his mother added.

His father rolled over onto his back and snorted to himself, "I wish I had cool squiggly lines all over my body."

"That's... an uncomfortable drawback. What about you? Didn't they teach you any squiggly writing?"

"Eh no. My mother was a civilian in the clan and she didn't like shinobi life too much," she shot a smile at her husband, "Much like Taro I took on my father's line of work."

The two adults shared a laugh at their overbearing similarities.

Kobaru didn't have to hear it to know that the strongest country, had fallen to an attack by multiple nations. What he couldn't understand was why Konoha would omit the knowledge of the two clans that played such an important role in their history. It's not that they didn't explore clans of other villages. Thanks to the education system he could correctly identify and differentiate allegiance based on physical appearance. Still not even a second was dedicated to the two powerful sects that briefly resided in Fire Country.

More importantly how did these clans manage to go from revered to extinct all within a hundred years. Something like that shouldn't be possible.

As a matter of fact none of the three clans were alive today. If it wasn't for the two Senju faces carved into the rock. Would they also be lost in time? Written out of history by whoever passed on this information

What profit would Konoha gain from hiding something that they were revered for?

_This made no sense._

"So where was I?" His mother said recovering from her laughter, ready to continue her story, "about four years before the third war. After several years of peace. Thirty thousand enemy shinobi attacked..."

XxX

  
Survival was a basic human instinct.

It was integrated with our very being. To activate when we needed it the most. One shot of adrenaline would be enough to give you a fighting chance in most situations. A burst of energy that improved on what you already had. Prompting an overflow of reflex that the majority doesn't know about.

Nagisa was not included in that poorly informed populous. So she couldn't for the love of the sage figure out what caused her to freeze up.

It was almost like the ball of yellow and orange appealed to her reptilian brain. Bypassing the two overlying layers and locking her in place for the incoming barbecue. If that was a real fight. She would wind up hospitalized. Or if her instincts are as lackluster as she suspected. Then she'd be dead.

There was no excuse she would have to increase the difficulty of her training. And that is what she did. The first six hours of the session went uninterrupted. Then she heard someone very noisily making their way through the underbrush. She left it unattended. As long as they didn't try to come too close she'd be alright.

That was until she realized that her audience had spectators of there own. From not too far behind two masked shinobi, maybe three years older than their target. Were perched on safe branches.

Nagisa didn't have land in her name, so she usually chose a random spot with a tree that she could hit until her knuckles bled. Thankfully her village was over run by wooden giants. Leading her to be spoiled for choice. One particular clearing she liked wasn't as travelled as the others. So she once again needed to know how her orange haired attacker kept finding her.

The actual shinobi tails remained shaded in the canopy of the trees. He was hiding too. Behind his own Cedar tree about twenty feet to her left. Putting his poor skills up for viewing. With hair like that he had a better chance hiding a rainbow.

"How do you keep finding me?"

"..."

Nagisa turned to look directly at the tree. The dope's foot still out in the open.

"I can see you Chusei."

He walked out and sread his arms wide in mock-surprise. As he made his way towards her, "I didn't know you trained in this spot. I come here all the time."

"No you do not."

"It doesn't matter," he waved off her statement, "So what are you doing out here so late? Do you normally train until the police start midnight patrols?"

"Yes," she nodded and started off in the direction of the barracks.

"Oh," he sighed then allowed her to walk away in the silence. Until he decided against that, "I'm sorry about the whole trying to get you with a flame bullet thing."

She stopped and formed a solid fist, "do not pity me. Spars are safe simualtions of battle. They are supposed to present a challenge. If I was unable to react accordingly then it is simply my fault," she sighed before starting off again, "by the way there are two people following you around now."

He snorted, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the read.
> 
> Comments really do help me direct the story. Share your observations and expectations. I actually do read them as to me feedback is really important.


	10. That's How It Is

The next two weeks continued in the vain of the first fortnight. Torturous training, after torturous training. Followed by an edifying lesson about missions and life outside Konoha's walls. Then another day of torturous training. With each session managing to pound the young genin to mush. Only leaving them enough energy to endure their next beating.

Kobaru wasn't one to openly complain. His pride wouldn't allow it, but there was no shame in whining about his muscle pains. His limbs were in autopilot following the countless running and climbing exercises. Having lost feeling in his legs about three days into it.

The insane jonin and the equally twisted chunin assistants. Seemed to know exactly what to do to keep the class on their toes. Whenever everyone was nearing comprehension of the tactical drills they were to learn. They'd pull the rug right from under the beginners introducing a new method of torture and a heavier workload.

After everyone got a substantial grasp on waterwalking. The genin were left in a stage plagued by repeated tactics and physical conditioning. Apparently they ran out of educational material and was buying time until they came up with new ways to buy time. Except for learning different formations and reinforcing his practical skills. He didn't even feel like his technique was improving. His growth occupied limbo during the last fourteen days straight. The first time since he was six. So naturally. He began entertaining the idea that the more experienced shinobi were running these drills for kicks. Keeping their skills limited on purpose. Chusei openly entertained the conspiracy.

Because why not?

The group showed up at nine in the morning. Did stretches, with light workouts and battle drills. Took a D-rank to maintain there income. Had lunch then went back and forth between drills and aerobics until closing time. The most monotonous cycle he'd ever been put through in all his solar rotations.

He expected it to be routine. But shinobi life turned out to be even more boring and repetitive than undertaking. When he decided to continue his career. He never thought that his parent's clients would be having a better time than he did. And they were dead.

The only "new" things about the last two weeks. Were the trips to the library and where the makeshift cell decided to have lunch. Compared to the greuling sessions these were only relatively interesting.

On a day of consistent sunshine and cool, rhythmic winds. Days when trees cast shades several degrees cooler than it's surroundings. And water's environmental importance was recognized by anyone in the heat.

Nohara-sensei would take it upon himself to evolve his technique of abuse.

Morphing what should be a calm post lunch workout. Into a painful hell scape filled with strife and cries for early retirement. Kobaru could agree that if there was an afterlife for the damned and unforgivable souls of the world. The demon in charge lived in complete fear that one day he'd have to deal with the jonin's twisted tendencies.

"A hundred and seventy two!" all twenty six genin yelled the number of press ups they'd completed so far, "A hundred and seventy three!"

They were already used to powering through the lengthy excercises. Thanks to the many, _many_ sets they had to complete in the last month. Two hundred would be nothing for them. Even with the sun right on their backs they'd make it their comfortably.

To add to the task. The higher ranked low-lives made the young shinobi count outloud. By themselves. Their intent was to increase their exhaustion. And boy was it working. Kobaru was ready to slump over in submission before they hit ninety.

What kept him going was that they'd give him more to do. That and he needed to stay focused enough to face whatever was going to follow the task. The genin were usually forced to do something else while they were still reeling from the last. Just for the sake of seeing children suffer.

"012086! I can't hear you!" Nohara yelled pinning the offending genin with a glare.

In response the poor soul strained to increase his volume, with a desperate gasp for air.

"A hundred and seventy four!"

"You're all still weak and pathetic!" Nohara-sensei continued. Pacing around his downed students. Both arms held behind his back and a scowl that reeked of displeasure, "how do you expect to fight for this village if you can barely do two hundred push-ups."

"A hundred and seventy five!"

"Konoha put all these years into training you. Yet you don't see it fit to provide her with proper reparations. Your pain is worthless at this point," he stopped over a student who was lagging behind the others. His overbearing presence was enough to convince a final push of energy.

"012097!" she winced at the numbers of her ID, "Fifty extra reps!"

"A hundred and seventy six!"

When he called you by you're ID it usually preceded bad news. Praise was often coupled with a relatively playful nickname. Which were just a known characteristic with maggot at end. Still what appeared to get to everyone. Was that they knew, that he knew what their names were. So he had to be making the conscious effort to not refer to them correctly.

"A hundred and seventy seven!"

"Once you step outside that gate. You enter a world with only one rule," He continued his inspection of the group.

"A hundred and seventy eight!"

"A simple rule true to nature and everything in it. When you're anywhere outside of the main gate only the strong survive!" he paused to give them another look over, "You aren't expected to be the strongest! Hell I know for a fact that the average Kiri-genin would skin and flay you alive!" He bestowed his words of encouragement. Thankfully they were all too tired to give him any reaction.

"A hundred and seventy nine!"

"The goal for Konoha-nin is just that you _are_ strong enough _..._ 012090 what's your ass doing so high up. Fifty more for you too."

"A hundred and eighty!"

"Everyone but shinobi 012097 and 012090 can stop," one of the Chunin said triggering a collective sigh as the genin flopped to the ground mid press up.

"Reserve Troop!" Another yelled, " _Attention_!"

The genin rushed to their feet and quickly formed a row in front of their three higher ranked guides. Since they started serious conditioning and tactics. The line up was one of the drills that they had to practice every session. Having to arrange themselves by ID at random points through the day. They all fell into place. Leaving space for the other two to take their positions. Once they finished their reps. The extra slot wasn't necessary as they could simply shift when it was time to do so. Sadly just because they could line up on command. Didn't mean they were disciplined enough to move over twenty inches when asked. Leaving the space was just to save time and each other's sanity.

"During our first week!" Nohara-sensei began pacing behind the line of genin, "I provided you with the protocol for handling confrontation with enemy shinobi."

"Iwa-nin blow up," Chusei repeated then chuckled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I used the word _explode_ Carrot maggot," he corrected coming to a stop. In order to better scrutinize his loud mouth charge, "blow up is what you do to balloons!" He continued pacing, "I hope you all remember what these protocols are BECAUSE!," he shifted hia footing. Sandals dragging against the dry soil. "When you take your first C-rank tomorrow. It will be great way to show if you're strong or weak."

For something as anticipated as their first out of village mission. One would assume there would be a loud pop. A frenzy of screaming and jumping. Breaking the line as they forgot about their formalities. As a surprise to everyone in the clearing. Even as a surprise to themselves. There was nothing. No one reacted.

The chunin visibly recoiled at the lack of movement. Everyone just stood there with the same neutral stare. The two that were still on the ground went on as though nothing was said. There class managed to give a bigger reaction to their first D-rank.

He wasn't sure if it was the complete flatline of their skills. Or the lackluster education they received in terms of individual performance. Or maybe it was the constant horrors described by the higher ranks. Kobaru couldn't pin point exactly what deterred the groups celebration.

But what he did know. Was that most of the reserve genin had the same thing on their mind at that point.

 _Are we strong enough_?

_XxX_

  
If you asked any one of three what was the most interesting thing to happen in the last two weeks. Prior to their surprise C-rank announcement. They would tell you that it was the times they spent sitting at the ramen stall. Eating rounds of meals for damn-near-nothing dollars.

Well Nagisa would probably talk about all the hand to hand victories over Kobaru. But the other two would definitely say the ramen stall.

Not that the place had much competition when it came to places they could commune.

The books they read at the library were mostly to gain better understanding of what they already new. Even with the oldest providing basic instructions on how to use nature transformation. There knowledge was almost non-existent.

The guy barely understood how he performed the jutsu himself. It turns out he learned it by linking chakra with one of their chunin mentors. By sheer luck. He chose to piggy back of the higher ranked shinobi's subconscious. While the man was practicing his only elemental technique. The mental walk through of the C-rank technique granted second hand knowledge. Allowing the sole Nakamura to effectively acquire the jutsu by mistake.

At this point. The universe was just handing him things.

Jokes aside. Chusei was a genius and Kobaru needed to learn how to link chakra. This would immediately boost his abilities by ten.

For their choice of midday and afternoon meals. They basically imposed their presence on Ichiraku until it became a norm. Luckily the owner of the ramen shack seemed to employ a straightforward sense of customer service. The man allowed them to come in regardless of how sweat soaked their clothes were. Heck! He even joked about setting up a bowl for The Nine Tail Fox if he had enough money.

Which, to Kobaru, was downright ridiculous approach to capitalism.

This low standard of service allowed the trio to do and say as they pleased as long as they were paying for their seats. Not a bad tactic, but with a certain orange haired menace around. A lot was done and to a greater extent a lot was said. Even though it costed damn-near-nothing dollars. Chusei only ever contributed half payment per round, but they were unable to stop him from speaking twice as much as everyone else.

Strange enough no one brought attention to the loud mouth genin. As the calm air seemed to dissolve negative thoughts. Even Nagisa saw the place a safe haven to voice her opinions. It placed everyone in a state of temporary bliss. A force so powerful that the ires of their looming C-ranked mission were rendered ineffective.

The calm was contributed mostly by the food that was being served. Sure it was only thin, unhealthy, precooked flour. But the little chef in him. Was always trying to figure out the ingredients through taste alone. So far, the only reason he could come up with for the forced tranquility. Was the addition of illegal substances.

Anyone could tell that there was no real progress in his discoveries. Just pure speculation from his inexperienced palate. But he needed to keep his attention on something. alon enough so Nohara-sensei realized that they were not ready for an out of village mission.

Inarguably, the best part was that a round of ramen for the group cost damn-near-nothing dollars. So even with Chusei lowballing them on several visits. They never faced any financial setback. So the group did the smart thing and made the ramen stall their permanent meeting place.

From a consumer standpoint, it was the best of deals. But from the eyes of a business man. Which Kobaru would have been if the third war didn't last a decade. The shop shouldn't have been opened to begin with.

Honestly it was a miracle that the man hadn't gone broke yet. With his poorly thought out sales metrics and lack luster understanding of accounting. As a nine year old. Even he could tell that Ichiraku wouldn't stay afloat for long. A sure way to secure it's demise. Would be the continuation of the three for the price of one deals that attracted Chusei in the first place. He gave the place another year of operation, before the man would be forced to try his hands in something else.

For one the Hokage was always hiring.

The stall sat on the east end of the market district. Close enough to the barracks to gain the added sense of security. But far enough away that it was easily accessible to the civilian public. Leading to reasonable rental fees. Their current problem was that they weren't pulling as many customers as the other restaurants in Konoha. With the suspiciously low rates the ones that did come by weren't of a dependable income anyway.

Everyone was too busy trying foods influenced by the different nations. Or from the other continents. Which was weird because according to Nagisa. The eateries in the village with those foods. Could all be traced back to one of the Royal Shinobi Clans. A clan of people so obsessed with food they couldn't stand to see a small food business self sustain.

She went as far as citing the acquisition of a restaurant opened by a migrant from Kirigakure. Who introduced new seafood recipes with special sauces. They rebranded the shop and had the guy working on their pay check within a month. Kobaru had never heard of that restaurant but did his best to not draw attention to his lack of community awareness.

Apparently, the only way to avoid them swooping in, purchasing your shop and adding their own take on your recipe. Was by gaining the bare minimum to live another day. Anyone who had a fortune big enough to feed a family of four. Or a regular customer base of more than thirty. Were quickly integrated into the ever growing conglomerate.

Kobaru shook his head at his choice of distracting thoughts. He wanted to keep his mind off his situation, but business analysis shouldn't be the best method that came to mind.

Chusei sighed with his mouth hanging open. Flecks of his meal flying from his mouth and luckily into his own bowl. Reminding everyone in the shop that he had the table manners of a wild dog, "this ramen is why I decided to become a shinobi."

Kobaru rolled his eyes in exasperation, "your will of fire burns brightly Nakamura-san."

"Ich merrer ran wah chu 'av," he replied while attempting to fill his mouth at the same time. The most upsetting part. Was that the younger boy understood what he was trying to say. And took silent offense to his own comprehension. Chusei forced himself to swallow the poorly chewed food. Then twisted his face into a questioning glare, "what kinda goal is livin' long enough to retire anyway?"

"Considering that we almost die four times a week. It's a damn good one," Kobaru defended then sucked in a mouthful of soup and noodles.

"Point taken," Chusei nodded once again trying to slurp and speak at the same time. Nagisa appeared to have enough of the constant attempts and fixed him with a hard glare. He didn't stop, but he did slow down.

The owner of the stall smiled while preparing a new batch of noodles, "Take your time kid. We're not gonna run out of it anytime soon."

"Sadly we can't say the same about our money," Nagisa sighed then eyed Chusei. Who did his best not to make eye contact with the girl.

He hadn't given them a valid reason for his continuous lack of funds. Part of this maybe because Kobaru downright refused to ask. Chusei was more than likely aware of their concerns. He did have the ability to link chakra with them. If he didn't tell them anything. It was because he was yet to see it as valuable information.

"I take it he hasn't paid you back yet?" the middle-aged entrepreneur asked. Both Kobaru and Nagisa whipped their heads around to grace him with narrowed eyes, "So... He never plans on paying you."

"Of course I plan on givin' 'em money," the esteemed lowballer defended himself, "I actually know the exact amount that I owe."

"Excuse me? No you don't."

"No but I trust you guys to keep track of that," Chusei shot back then returned to his bowl.

Kobaru was not aware that he needed to keep track of that.

"Wait! How much for a bowl again," a voice went of behind Kobaru's back.

"Nine dollars kid."

He turned around to see the nameless genin from the water walking excercise. The boy was staring down at him from his stool.

Kobaru had definitely forgotten that the boy was with them. The higher ranks had grouped him with the three for the upcoming mission. They were already comfortable with just them making the trip. But twenty six could not be equally divided to accommodate genin cells. So this guy would be tagging along for no good reason.

From what they got to see so far he was an okay human being. He appeared calm and kind. An overall friendly person. Who, as Kobaru knew, was the only person in the reserves that could read a room.

Chusei said and did as he pleased regardless of the situation. And Nagisa wouldn't recognize anyone else in the room until they spoke directly to her. Both on the opposite side of the scale with him right in the middle.

"Well couldn't you guys just split it three ways?" the boy asked his confusion visible.

"We are," Kobaru nodded then whirled on his orange haired friend, "it's just not an even split."

"I swear I'll pay you guys back," Chusei adopted a dumb grin, "as a matter of fact I'll pay for anything you guys want on our trip. New guy included."

"If that's the case your accounting skills are worse than I thought," Nagisa said then continued to silently eat her ramen.

"I don't know why," Chusei narrowed his eyes at the sole girl, "but your insults hurt way more."

"So wait..." Kobaru smirked at the opportunity, "just to clarify you said... Anything you guys want."

"Well obviously I can't afford a house or land, but-"

"Deal!" Kobaru almost fell over in triumph, "you will quite literally pay for that statement."

They had a few wordless mouthfuls of broth, but as all moments of silence with Chusei. It suffered a swift death.

"About our C-rank," he paused to finish his loud chewing, "you guys excited?"

"Hell yeah!" nameless genin cheered with his arms spread out in glee, "I was preparing for this since my second year at the academy. It took sensei long enough to approve it."

Kobaru stared at the boy with narrowed eyes. Up to this point he had nothing against the guy. He seemed to be a good soul. But there was no way he could respect such a view.

Outside of Konoha. The continent was basically a mine field for anyone who had a leaf insignia. There was a chance that you could go the distance without suffering a gruesome death. However, there was also an obscenely greater chance that you were going to evolve into a spray of guts and blood. An activity that Kobaru would rather avoid.

Especially with his current skill level.

That was all there was to his indifference for the mission. He wasn't scared of leaving the village. Deep down he too was excited about visiting other places. It was just hard to focus on his interest when it was painfully obvious that it could all go wrong.

"Wow! Their sending you out of the village already," the ramen chef asked with a calm smile, "what's your mission about?"

"Well we're acting as an escort unit for some aristocrat. He's here on business from the capital," the boy replied the same overexcited tone in his voice, "we have to take him to main village in The Land of Frost, but before we get there. We have to cross over into The Land of Dreams, then cross into The Land of Hot Water, because of the mountain ran-"

"Excuse me. The information is supposed to be confidential but... you may continue with your lengthy description," Nagisa had to interject. Drawing attention to their newest member's unprofessional behavior. After that she just moved on like nothing happened.

"Don't worry about that kid. What's said at my stall. Stays at my stall."

Nagisa nodded, "I assure you it's just protocol."

"Sorry," the boy bowed then slumped down on the counter, "I'm just so excited about this. You understand what I mean. Right Chusei?"

The named spectator whipped his head around. His eyebrows arched in confusion. A look amplified with noodles still hanging from his lips. He gave Kobaru a glance to request his support. The younger boy stopped listening to the topic awhile ago and no idea what was going on. He shrugged at the request. Then went back to staring at his bowl. At that brief moment they were equally lost.

The older of the two finally looked to the nameless boy. And with several quick nods provided a response, "Yeah yeah whatever."

"In my eyes the only way this mission could go wrong is if those Kumo idiots found a way to intervene," he finished his statement with furrowed eyebrows and a long sigh.

"I agree! The way sensei spoke of tpthem. It would be unfortunate to run into anyone from the land of lightning," Nagisa replied glaring into his broth.

Chusei nudged the younger boy's shoulder the asked, "Would you rather Iwa-nin over some quiet guys from the clouds?"

"I'd rather get a free firework display over cloud people any day," Kobaru spat before the words escaped his older friend.

"Me too," the boy agreed with Kobaru, "those black bastards ruin everything."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the originator of the statement. No tranquil forces or drug laced ramen could prevent them from reacting any other way. Kobaru didn't have to look behind to know Nagisa was showing her anger. He could feel her red hot vision burning through the back of his head.

"Excuse me. For the sake of our understanding. What did you just say?" She asked with the most life she'd ever put into any statement she ever said.

"You guys know that most people from Kumo are bla-"

"Of course we know that. We went to the same school."

"Then why are you asking," he said not realizing the sudden shift in energy. He even turned to the ramen guy and ordering a bowl as though nothing even happened.

The other boys decided to use that opportunity to go back to their bowls. It wasn't a familiar topic and had no idea what the appropriate reaction should be. Physically they were both obscenely different to other people in Konoha. Chusei had a loud shade of orange for hair. And Kobaru had no iris and a thin elongated pupil.

Two things that went against nature. Especially considering that these did not provide any immediate biological advantage or disadvantage. Their families just evolved like that for no reason.

Yet they weren't seen as a threat to this kid. So his tangent was a lot more confusing than it should've been.

During the five second silence Nagisa was able to align her thoughts and made her next statement, "So you do mean everyone who is registered with Kumo? Not just the um... darker ones?"

"Yeah I hate everyone there," he stated gaining a sigh of relief from the boys. That kind of outlook was not one they'd be able to carry around, "They think there so much better than everyone else. Too much clouds not enough brain am I right?"

He chuckled at his own joke.

"Phew dude we judged you so hard just now," Chusei joined in the chuckling.

Nagisa decided to add a series of scoffs to the round of cheers. To most people's knowledge that was the closest she ever came to actually laughing, "Yes my apologies for my foul assumptions.

Even Kobaru joined in providing a dumb grin to mask his reservation, "for a second there we thought you hated them because their... you know."

"Well I do. Don't you guys hate that too."

The chuckling stopped.

Chusei and Kobaru engaged in a silent argument through eye contact.

"So I guess he's a..." the nine year old asked.

"Yup," Chusei nodded.

"Is this bad?"

"Yup."


	11. Will of Fire Burns Brightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Chusei has an inferiority complex then the group of genin set off on their first C-rank.

Conflicted.

There was no better word to describe how Chusei felt about his first escort mission. On one hand he was excited. This was his first out of village experience in over ten years. The amount he remembered about his last village were so meager. He couldn't find the nerve to call them memories. Seeing the same things for another year would probably drive his sanity over a cliff. It was a miracle he was able to hold out for so long. He needed a "field trip" more than every other genin in the reserves.

Then on the other hand.

There was the leering fact that they were essentially being thrown into the open world, with little practical understanding. He was just barely capable of defending himself, but Konoha found it fit for him to defend four different people. Sure he invaded the minds of both Nagisa and Kobaru during spars to adopt their behavior in combat. However, that knowledge did not qualify him to be their source of back up.

The chunin who gave them their mission details, sensed the looming concerns coming from the group. Still the man did nothing to alleviate it. They just gave them a route description and a return date. The bastard didn't even offer a pat on the back or an encouraging statement.

Chusei would very much like to know, how the Hokage settled on taking these emotionless people. With a task as delicate as guiding the minds of children. There was something wrong with every adult shinobi. Chusei could attest to that and Nohara-sensei confirmed it everytime he gathered the class.

He already counted a small continent worth of red flags, but he was admittedly excited about it.

So much so that he woke himself up several hours before sunrise. And no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't put himself back to sleep. By the time he finally decided to give up. He had counted enough sheep to line the borders of fire country and spent more time pretending to sleep, than actually doing it.

He didn't favor what would come with his insomnia. He would rather slam his forehead against a wall until his skull caved in. Than to face the greatest enemy he ever came across.

Silence.

He hated it with an unreasonable amount of passion. The barracks were always too quiet for his liking. It brought with it an air of depression that he didn't have the mindset to address.

It was one of his goals to one day purchase a condo near the red light district, where silence was almost extinct. Homes in that area didn't cost much either. But on genin wages he'd have to do nothing but save for eight years. So any money left over from utility bills and necessary equipment, were immediately stashed away.

He'd probably cut the eight year wait down by half, if he maintained his funds from before the Nine Tails attacked. Considering that he had no estate all the money he saved in the bank were pushed into the community effort. Back then he hoped that they focused on rebuilding the orphanage instead of resizing the barracks. He could never be angry about it, but his situation would have to be dire for him to invest in a financial institution ever again.

Until his mattress would do well as a safe.

In the dark of his apartment. Chusei found himself sitting on the floor. His legs folded neatly under his body and his eyes held shut. He turned his focus inward. Kneading, then stretching his chakra simultaneously. At further distances. He would have to put more effort into connecting with his links. The preparation was arguably the hardest part of basic sensing. Chakra was already hard to move as it was. Difficulty evolved when one had to both shape and tune their energy simultaneously. If they didn't then connection would be dull and inaccurate. Or if he really messed up. The feedback would result in a pulsing headache that grew the longer he held his chakra in place.

Even after over a year of developing and using his technique. There was still plenty he didn't know about it himself. Luckily alone time at home always motivated him to practice. Anything to distract himself from the lack of background noise.

It was how he mistakenly learned a C-rank technique in the first place. Sure the move didn't take much intelligence to do. As long as you learned the seals. Your chakra would automatically react in accordance. Even with the lowest of skill. It could still go horribly wrong. He didn't have to be formally educated to know. That if the user did not line the throat, mouth and lips in a layer of chakra. Or timed the exhale properly. They would accidentally set themselves on fire or blow their own head off.

One wrong move in the technique and it would quickly turn fatal.

It was partially why he didn't want to pass the information to the other two. He already tutored Kobaru into learning the academy three. Which the boy expanded on with his unique understanding. Seeing what he could do with a bullet made out of fire was an underlying interest. Chusei would be happy if all three could use the technique, but it wasn't worth the risk. The two of them could wait until they stumbled across a scroll that had enough details.

Chusei pressed his chakra down into several thin whips and forced them outward through the village. Within thirty seconds he had enveloped the entire village. The first time he tried linking chakra from this distance. He performed a pulse that scrambled the radar of every active sensor within a mile radius. He remembered the way his actions attracted the blonde clan from the West End. They snooped around the barracks for days trying to find the source. That pulse eventually lead to the discovery that if he kept his chakra thin enough. Then it would be too insignificant to garner the attention of others.

For sensors it would be like having hair in your food. More often than not. You wouldn't realize it was there until it was in your mouth.

He shuffled through all the links that he'd made in the last year. Most were still active. His chakra remaining dormant in their system until he found a reason to use it. Some people did something with their chakra that caused his connection to dissolve. He himself hadn't figured out how to stop it. Kobaru would erase the foreign energy every other day. Forcing Chusei to forge a link everytime they met.

He tried watching to understand what was being done to evict him, but his research came back as naught. It wasn't something he could just ask though. He was already invading everyone's privacy by not telling them that they were a part of his complex network of chakra.

He filed through the barracks and found Nagisa. She was still asleep. Disappointingly. She was dreaming of training. Keeping her place as the worst person to link with. The girl had proven to have one of two things on her mind whenever he tracked her. Either she was on about a way to improve herself or enjoying a bout of silent self-degradation. Which she used to motivate herself. She never spent much time on her introspection so he never imposed.

He moved through the other apartments and found their new teammate. Who was also dreaming. But of things that were moving too fast for Chusei to understand. He remained in the boy's thoughts for awhile. Judging him... As he was yet to figure out how someone could just shatter a first impression like the way this kid did a few hours before. He didn't even give a reason to redeem himself. Just left them to stew in their indifference to his prejudice.

They all assumed that he was a good, fun loving boy. Pulled into the life of soldiers due to the bare minimum requirements he possessed. Looking to toil through years of service and one day die in servitude. To repay the village that gave them their purpose. In their line of work. Dying in the field was exactly what would happen and the young boy knew this. As he stated proudly, that his drive was to oneday fight Kumo in war. To take one cloud-nin life before he ended his own.

From that moment. Chusei knew that he would have to use all the power he had. All the power that he could ever accumulate. To ensure this boy didn't rise to any administrative position in Konoha. The last thing they needed was a war hawk with actual influence. Not even as a jonin. That would risk giving him a genin cell.

Ironically he had a more diverse mindscape than Nagisa. Which honestly wasn't saying much. If the girl's mind was a color it would probably be a mix of brown and grey.

He reached out to his link that went passed Ichiraku. Passed the shopping district. Passed Konoha Military Police. Passed the theatres. Into the forest and along a dirt track. Into a clearing on the Museigen property. Where Kobaru was already throwing clones and kunai at tree trunks. As to why they lived isolated from the rest of the populous, not even Kobaru seemed to know.

The younger boy said that throwing was his weakest area. Having barely trained his technique during the academy. However, from the sense of accomplishment racing through the link with every toss. He was just being modest. A trait that Chusei would be more than happy to wipe from the boy's personality. In his book. Two loud mouths were always better than one.

Kobaru was also very focused. Having an an unending well of persistence. He could probably run for days on broken legs. Always trying to learn something to boost his repertoire. The only difference between him and their blue haired friend. Was that he was capable of living in the present like a normal person. He wasn't consumed by his goal or preoccupied by his methods. A clear sign that he wasn't a psychopath waiting for his chance to make his presence known.

Even with his shortcomings. The cateyed genin was someone he would like to serve with for the rest of his career. If only to help the boy accomplish his goal. He always took the will of fire statements with a grain of salt during his academy days. He could never really connect with the idea of having precious people in the village. There were individuals that he enjoyed being around, but he could never imagine himself hauling ass at the frontline for them. He already believed that he owed the village and understood his place in their ever growing labor force. He didn't need anything else to keep him around. He couldn't allow any deeper attachment than what came naturally to him.

His pessimism eventually eroded. The village unknowingly gave him two people who genuinely cared about his well being. Not just another hand to aid in their silent scheming. The first person to not get paid to keep him around. He knew that he was mostly avoided in his earlier days for his lack of educational grace. But his point remained. He was accepted by individuals and he was more than willing to pay them back in blood.

Will of Fire burns brightly.

The only problem was that the people he wanted to protect. Had a better chance fighting for themselves.

XxX

Chusei was the last to arrive at the gate. He wasn't late, but he would be hard pressed to get there before his other teammates.

The two youngest were locked in an unspoken competition to see who could get anywhere first. Before today they were at a draw of thirteen each. According to Nagisa, she arrived a minute and a half before the black haired genin.

He would never be given a reason as to why they felt the need to get there a half hour before the due time. So he did his best not to ask.

After five minutes of waiting the client arrived. He introduced himself then they were off towards the first shinobi outpost on their route. The chunin who gave them the mission. Estimated that with two hour walks and thirty minute breaks. The team should be there by sunset of the first day. Even if they managed to lose track of time it was still a five day journey at most.

The outpost served as satellites for Konoha. They were camps made up entirely of chunin and experienced genin. All residing there in wait to dispatch to the border at the sound of an alarm. Due to the current political climate no one could enter the Land of Fire without an outpost knowing. It was how they kept the fighting at their doorsteps for almost three generations.

He was excited about that too. They would spend at least a night at the outpost. With people who had unique experiences and most importantly. Unique chakra.

Mr. Hayazuki, the client, was a tall man. Almost as tall as Nohara-sensei, but several years younger. He was the kind of person you wouldn't pick a fight with unless it was a life or death situation. The only thing on his person was a pack that he strapped tightly to his back. He held his body in a rigid manner. Not too far from how Nagisa liked to keep her frame straight. When he introduced himself his voice was deep and seemed to cut through all other sounds.

Crowning the tower of a man. Was dark hair. Left to grow long but incredibly unkempt. Even Kobaru took better care of his mane. Having his mother spend time combing his hair and styling it into a low hanging ponytail. Proving that shinobi could have better hygiene than an aristocrat. He had a full beard which he applied the same energy to when it came to grooming. His eyes were dark and barely opened. As he settled for a half-lidded stare.

Features that didn't apply to any of the nobles they saw in the academy's history books. There was a better chance of this man being nomadic than of actual royalty. And if he was why were they going to The Land of Hot Water? With only four genin guarding him. Chusei needed answers.

And apparently he wasn't going to get them until he asked.

All the excitement of the mission was gone by the time they took their first break. Their client had nothing to say to them since they met him at the gate. He just kept to himself and kept walking. Considering that the client was the one to set the mood for these kinds of missions. Chusei was forced to face his enemy a second time for the day.

Silence.

This was greatly underwhelming. He was expecting the the aristocrat to be a talkative waste of space. Like they were described in the stories he heard at the orphanage. Belting off about how their jobs are immoral and how children their age. Usually played or were still seeking an education. Not escorting the rich through dangerous lands.

Instead they got a level headed individual who ensured that the trip went as smooth as possible. He kept on track. Didn't need to take random bathroom breaks. Even though his legs were buckling under the long trek. He never sought to complain about his fatigue. They just kept going until they had a scheduled stop.

On their second break when they stopped for lunch. His lips finally made the decision to revolt against the unjust treatment. So two minutes into the meal. He allowed them to utter their first words for almost five hours.

"So... what do you do for a living?" Chusei asked straightening his frame. In a pitiful attempt to mirror Nagisa's normal behavior. She was always composed and exuded a more professional tone than he did. Maybe it would make the man feel more comfortable.

The client didn't even look up from his box of rice. His facial expression was neutral. Seemingly unaware that a question was asked.

"I put myself in high risk situations for minimum wage," thankfully Kobaru replied with a small smile. Even matching Chusei's tone. It was done mostly to mock the older boy, but it was appreciated, "What about you good sir?"

"Me? Well I am what people call an overachieving underachiever," he grinned already forgetting that he was trying to be more professional, "thank you for sharing, but I was actually asking... um Mr. Hayazaki."

Half-lidded eyes turned to Chusei preceeding a deep nasal sigh. 

"You're a talkative one aren't you?" He placed the bowl on the grass and straightened his legs out in front. They were all sitting in a clearing near to the dirt road. It had a stream nearby and as per the Chunin. This was an abandoned bandit camp turned rest place.

When he heard abandoned. He was prepared to see a broken area. Not a well graded clearing like the one they were in.

He took a deep breath through his nose, then sighed once more, "I am a member of the daimyo's court and an artifact connoisseur. But an author and journalist by notable profession. I found it safe to assume that my type of literature would not entertain the likes of child assassins. So I spared you the boredom of my ideas."

"Well you couldn't be more wrong," Chusei scoffed then pointed at his two friends with his chopsticks, "Kobaru and Nagisa here... just so happened to be the biggest readers in all of Konoha."

"Yeah and I like reading fantasy stuff too," the genin nationalist added with a small smile.

The man stared at the boy, "My writings are of historical fiction. I believe fantasy books are the resulting drabbles of man-children" he turned to the youngest in the circle then smiled, "Kobaru? What is your last name?"

"Museigen," Chusei responded on his behalf ignoring the glare that was coming from the other boy.

"Museigen shinobi in times of peace? I see you have adopted the more aggressive approach to your family's business," Mr. Hayazuki smiled then shook his head. He didn't know why but Chusei couldn't stop his hand from sliding to his left thigh. Hovering over his kunai pouch in wait of approval. He didn't feel threatened by the man, but that didn't mean there was no danger. If it did come to blows the more mature individual had the size advantage.

Well size would be an advantage until Nagisa cut him off.

"Sorry," the man apologized picking up on the slight change in everyone's posture, "Once you've met one mortician in the Land of Fire. You've met them all," that statement didn't help ease the tension, but he continued speaking unfazed by their shift in comfort, "It's your eyes by the way. The slit pupil and black hair. Your family has the most consistent genes I've ever seen in my life."

"Wait so it came from your father's side of the family?" Chusei chuckled in an attempt to get the others to relax. It still didn't work. They were already in gear. Judging by their uneasiness before the mission even started. They were etching for a reason to fight. He'd have a better chance putting a mosquito to sleep than getting them to retract, "So what are your books about?"

"I'm quite glad you asked," he plastered his face with a wider smile, but his body remained stiff, "it's about the nothern continent."

"You've been to the north?"

"No but I have retrieved manuscripts that were smuggled away from the Land of Lightning. They have continuous contact with the people of the north," he kept his enthusiasm, "A land with history richer than ours. With samurai clad in metal from head to toe. Wielding katana two times as wide and four inches shorter. There, the soldiers were all muscular adults who had the strength of twelve rhinos. Armies lead by their kings. Where Kages and hidden villages refuse to exist."

Chusei sat staring at the man for awhile. Mr. Hayazuki was clearly excited about the projects that he published, but he was definitely preaching at the wrong person. The last time Chusei picked up a book. He ended up judging every move the main character made before the second chapter. He had grown used to the written legends of Konoha's many heros. So he wasn't going to be interested in the stories of another culture kinds for a long time. If ever.

Nagisa raised her hand and was immediately granted permission to speak, "Do we not have samurai dressed in metal here in Fire Country?"

"Yes but-" he began but was quickly stopped when Nagisa held up her hand.

"Are you saying that the only thing that's different to the Elemental Continent and The Continent of Hope. Is that we have different katana and employ lower requirements for our soldiers?" She asked her tone was consistent but they could all tell she was being condescending.

The man turned his attention to the sky and scratched his chin, "I thought this was a topic that would pique the interest of shinobi."

"The more you know," Chusei chuckled then placed his empty bowl on the grass, "We spent a lot of time in the library lately and we haven't seen anything with your name on it. Do people even... you know. Read your stuff?"

"Yes but for some reason it doesn't do well in this country," came the response as he continued his staring at the clouds. He allowed it to hang in the air as the others continued eating, "The lesser nations are where my books are really popular.

"One of my better selling ones in Rain is a book called Eyes of the Beholder. It's a story of a boy who knew no limits. One who eradicated centuries worth of family history in one night. All on the whim of dissatisfaction.

"The story begins with a child from the Northern continent. A boy who had everything that the world could offer. Natural talent and a great sense of loyalty. All matched with a proud family looking to regain their fame as village elite. He was destined to one day rise in the ranks of his village's army and eventually lead them. Even at a young age he was favored to take on the role of supreme leader. Putting his older and more experienced cousin out of favor with the elders. So they taught him how to lead his people. How to make decisions for the greater good. How to differentiate between selfishness and selflessness. How to progress without prejudice. How to be the revolutionary leader that his family needed him to be.

"After years of being groomed as heir to his village's leadership. Years of doing nothing but throwing himself into his training to one day acquire the highest position known to his peers. Years of molding himself into the ultimate machine that would reinstate his family's superiority. His clan. The very people who watched him every step of the way. Cast him aside. Why? Because he became an unprofitable investment.

"On his twelfth birthday he was diagnosed with an incurable disease. One that would see him die before he was able to realize the clan's goal. So they did what any proud family would do. Invest in the next best thing. His cousin was once again given favor. This time even the village leader at the time saw his skill and acknowledged the boy as his true successor. Going as far as stating that he was the finest product of the family in decades and the clan agreed.

"Naturally the boy was angry. He never received praise from their village leader. No one outside of his family saw him as a once in a generation gift. So this anger eventually evolved into hatred. And on a day when they were all alone. When his pride was put before blood. He performed an art forbidden by his people. A rule they took more serious than any other. Under a pitch black sky. The young boy gave into his primal instincts and murdered his clan's new heir. Then tore his right eye from the socket of the limp frame. This was to be his trophy. To get back at him for not seeing his superiority.

"A week later when the unrest peaked. He presented the ball of white and red to his clan. Using it as a sign that even in sickness he had surpassed the power of their new heir. He demanded that they give him the position that worked his entire life towards.

"The clan elders, his parents. They were all disappointed. As any family would be. They shunned his actions and passed his birthright off to his younger brother. Upon reflection he realized his loss. Deciding that they too, were never going to see his obvious superiority no matter how hard he worked to overcome his illness. Even though he proved to them many times that he was the strongest for generations.

"So on a night not too different from when he took the life of his cousin. He called upon his forbidden arts once more. Dancing through the dark of his clan compound. Armed with only a katana. He proved to everyone in the family that even with his illness he was the greatest of their bloodline.

"In all of half hour. He used his skills to parade through his district. Taking the lives of everyone that was there that night. Painting their walls in rich red splashes of blood. One bight was all it took for him to single handedly wipe his family off the face of the earth. Then in true agressive fashion regretted nothing. He collected several trophies that night. Keeping all those eyes as a sign. One to remind him that whatever his goal may be. No matter how difficult. There was no one that could stop him from achieving his goal."

He paused then looked down at Kobaru, "Not even those of his blood. That had the same eyes."

He had everyone's attention by the time he was done with his summary. It showed clearly on the genin's face. Kobaru for one was sitting with his eyes wide and jaw hanging open. In a display that commanded no respect.

Chusei was intrigued as well, because it appeared to have no morals tied to actions of the character. It wasn't common to come across literature in the Land of Fire that sought to justify immoral goals. Even the last book he read. Outlined friendship as the drive. Once again pushing Konoha's ideology. Something that even the most antisocial person would eventually come to terms with.

Never had he heard of a character that purged simply because he lost respect for his heritage. This was beyond what he was used to. Something that he could invest several days into deciphering.

Thankfully days of inspection wasn't necessary when you had a someone capable of thinking everything on your behalf.

Nagisa raised her hand again, "excuse me, but the story does not appear to be complete. You specifically stated that he killed who was on the compound that night. What happened to those people who weren't? Do they seek revenge? It isn't compelling to end the story where you left it."

"Well as an author my goal is to get people to read what I write," he smiled, "and for only twenty dollars you can acquire a copy of my scroll to find out what happens next."

Nagisa whipped her head around at Chusei, who immediately caught on to what was being implied.

"Seriously?" He asked cocking his eyebrows and twisting his lips to show his disgust, "you're wasting my generosity on this?" She nodded confidently, "you might as well buy a jar of air while you're at it," he rummaged through his backpack and tossed his wallet at the girl. Then he turned to the others, "anyone else wanna invest in foreign fiction?"

Kobaru raised his hand and was just as quickly granted permission to speak by the man, "Do you have any artifacts from The Land of Whirlpools."

"Where?" Chusei asked making no attempts to display his confusion.

"It depends," Mr. Hayazuki replied as he tore open his bag to retrieve his story scroll, "if your looking for a anything on the Uzumaki I have more than anyone else in all the major countries. If it's the Arashi then I have as much as everyone else. Which is none." The younger boy swore under his breath at what Chusei assumed to be dissatisfying news. Then the man continued, "If you want anything on that side of your family you'd need to find one of them. And trust me I've tried."

"That side?" Kobaru asked narrowing his eyes in the way he did when he wanted to appear intimidating. It never worked before and it wasn't working then.

"Alright team!" Chusei announced shooting into a stance. Realizing that if the man continued to say anything they'd be sitting there for the rest of the day, "six hours until sunset. Let's get moving."

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have suspected, I'm not a writer but I thought I'd give this a go. Haven't really written anything that wasn't graded but I do hope I can fuel the imagination of a few people.


End file.
